Forbidden Love
by mtomaone
Summary: This is an AU of JaSam's first meeting. Warning: There is a ton of smut and the first two chapters are SamSon heavy. Just scroll on through if it doesn't interest you.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is an AU story, doesn't and never did follow the real GH. Sam and Sonny are married for 6 months. It first started as a marriage of convenience but turned into a "friends with benefits" relationship. Carly and Sonny were married but Carly cheated on Sonny with Alcazar. She left Sonny and married Alcazar only to be blown up in a car bomb a month later. Carly died and Alcazar blames Sonny. There is a current mob war between the two. Michael is 5 and Morgan is turning 2. Sam, Sonny, Michael and Morgan all live in Sonny's old penthouse. After Carly died, Jason blamed himself and took off on a year sabbatical. What happens when he returns and finds out that Sonny got married? What happens when Sonny leaves town on business? Jason was placed in charge to protect Sonny's wife, his object of obsession, but who will protect Jason from the temptation of the Forbidden Fruit?

 **Chapter One: You're Sam?**

He hadn't been back to Port Charles for more than a few hours and Sonny already had a job for him to do. With his trusty silenced 9 mm in his right hand, Jason quietly and carefully made through Alcazar's warehouse. He had called Sonny earlier, surprising the Hell out of him at the news of his return. After a few seconds of small talk, Sonny got right down to business. He knew that deep down his friend cared and he felt bad to put him straight to work, but opportunity presented itself and it needed to be done tonight. His mission: to sneak into Alcazar's warehouse, kill anyone that gets in the way, meet up with a guy named Sam and set off the charges for the place to explode. Sam who? Sonny had been short with him, just told him to meet up with Sam and they will know what to do. Walking through the stacks of large crates filled with illegal firearms and contraband, Jason prayed that this Sam guy better be good. He wouldn't hesitate putting a bullet in him otherwise. He first thought that Sonny had probably replaced him, but he was surprisingly relieved when his business partner told him that he was irreplaceable and he only hired Sam for blowing shit up.

Making his way around a stack of crates, Jason heard a sound. There was no light in the warehouse, just the light of the full moon peaking its way through the windows and the skylights above, adding a few seconds pause to any decision. He peaked around and let his eyes adjust when he saw a figure bent over one of the crates. He could only see a figure, a shape, and he couldn't tell if this was the Sam person that Sonny had mentioned. At seeing one of Alcazar's guards dead on the floor a few feet from said person, Jason thought that maybe it wasn't safe to assume that this stranger was Sam. Only when he walked closer to the bent figure, Jason realized that this wasn't a guy at all. Standing only a few feet behind, Jason took a moment to appreciate the deliciously round rump that was reaching in his direction. Because of her high heeled boots, Jason could measure that she was the perfect height if he pressed his now hardened manhood against her. His eyes followed the trail from her backside up to her arched back, all the way to the dark silk like hair that was tied to a pony tail on her head. His hands needed to hold her, his fingers twitched to feel her, and his cock ached to fill her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, this wasn't the time to think about fucking her from behind, 'Not NOW!' He mentally told his cock as it twitched to life. He needed to work, he needed to find this Sam guy and he needed to get his job done. Stretching his arm and pointing the gun at the vixen, Jason regained his enforcer role.

"Who are you?" He said in a calm even but threatened tone. He meant business and he wanted her to know that. He was waiting for her to straighten up to tell him something but she did something he never expected. Swinging her left leg out, she kicked him hard in his gut, making him stumble a few steps back. Completely surprised, but managed to hold his gun steady pointing it at her, he held his breath as she quickly spun around.

Magnificent.

Time had suddenly stopped and the world around him ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. Just him, staring hopelessly transfixed at the raven haired, chocolate browned eyed beauty before him. She was everything his fantasies had promised. A dark, dangerous, sexy, beautiful, large brown eyed, full pouty pink lipped goddess. He felt himself reaching out to her with his empty hand, reaching out to touch her, but stopped short when she tilted her held and looked at him with wariness. He would have said that she looked like a scared little kitten suspiciously trusting a new owner, but the more he stared at her, the more he noticed that she looked more like a full grown jungle cat sizing up its next meal to devour. Oh boy did he want to be devoured by her. Yes please. He quickly dropped his hand and steadied the one holding the gun. Pointing it directly at her deliciously round and heavily endowed chest. 'Oh God.' He took a deep breath to calm the raging hormones inside of him. "Who are you?" He repeated holding his voice stern. He squeezed the handle of his gun as soon as her dark eyes holding promises of late night romps held his gaze and heard her husky, sex filled voice.

"Just someone who is doing your job for you." Sam purred out. As soon as she turned, she was completely stunned to see the blue eyed enforcer that Sonny told her about standing there. Sonny had shown her pictures of Jason before, but the real thing was so much better. Tall, dark sandy blond hair and even in the dark when the moon shined just right, she could see his amazing blue eyes pierce into her. She refrained from thinking those thoughts, she was Sonny's wife and she was loyal.

Confused by her answer, Jason took a menacingly step closer to her. His intention wanted to scare into submission, but when she held his gaze with her sexy eyes, he knew he would lose. "You have 5 seconds to tell me who in the Hell you are?"

"Actually, you have one minute to get the fuck out of here before this place blows." She said as she lifted her hand to show what Jason knew as a detonator and before he could stop her, she pushed the button causing the bright red light to now blink in count down. "So…" She said carefully taking a few steps around him. "I suggest you run." She rushed out than ran towards the entrance of the warehouse with Jason right behind her.

Jason wasn't sure exactly what to make out of any of this. He was sent here to meet up with Sam but found a beautiful crazed woman instead that just blew up the warehouse sky high. He could feel the flames behind him as he stopped to turn around and assess the damage. His gaze found hers and he felt his blood boil from the over worked adrenaline that was sparking throughout his body. His heart raced and his breathing quickened as he stared in awe at the object standing before him. He wanted her. She truly was everything that he ever needed. "Tell me your name." He softened his voice as he stopped mere inches from her. He could feel her body heat pour off of her and wash over him like molten hot lava. He could feel her soft whisper of a breath falling across his face as bent his head to look into her molten chocolate eyes, he could see her nipples straining through her black long sleeved shirt, begging for his attention, reaching out for him.

And before he was able to take the next step to completely obliterate the space between them, he heard his name being called in the background by Sonny. Ice cold water instantly splashed on him and he was forced to take a step back. "Jason… Sam…" Sam? Looking around for this Sam guy to acknowledge him, his gaze fell to the woman in front him and his heart jumped at the smile that she gave him. A second after his heart jumped, it suddenly plummeted as he saw the object of his desire smile wildly around him and took off in a full blown run to…. Sonny. He turned just in time to see her exquisite body pushed flushed against him then jump and wrap her legs around Sonny's waist, kissing him hard and deep. He was hypnotized to see the way her hips rubbed frantically over him, rubbing herself on him. He could hear the soft moans that she let out as their kiss deepened. His gaze was broken when he heard Sonny speak after prying himself off of her lips. "I see you met Sam." He was shocked at first. Sam was a woman, this woman, but nothing prepared him for his next words. "…my wife." Jason instantly knew that those words would haunt him for the rest of his life. The woman he wanted was married to his best friend. He was frozen in place, too stunned to think let alone work his brain to move his feet. He saw Max step up, blushing bright red at his boss' make out session, he opened the back door to the limo that Sonny had previously exited. Jason waited for Sonny and Sam to disengage but it never happened. Instead he heard the words that he had hoped to hear come out from her delicious mouth directed at him, "I need you… right now…" She huskily whispered to Sonny. Instead of breaking apart, Sonny held on tighter as he carried her into the limo and sat down with her straddling him, grinding herself on top of him. Jason watched, transfixed and unable to pull away as Sonny grabbed any part of her that he could touch, her hair, her neck, her breasts, all the places that Jason yearned to lick. Jealousy tore through him. And before Max closed the door, Jason witnessed Sam pushing herself off of Sonny and fall to her knees on the floor of the car as she worked to remove Sonny's pants. The limo door closed and Jason was free. He pulled himself together, stepping closer to the limo but not ready to meet Max's eyes, he needed a moment to compose himself. Before walking away, he saw the window open just a little crack. "Jason, meet me…." Sonny said strained. "At the penthouse in an hour….. sssssss….. oh yeah baby…" Jason heard Sonny. And before Sonny shut the window, Jason couldn't help but look inside to see Sam's head rising and falling on Sonny's lap as Sonny's hands were fisted tightly in her hair. The window was up and once again Jason was freed but not before hearing Sonny moaned loudly. Normally the sound would have disgusted him, but Jason wasn't thinking about that, the only thing he could think about was his boss' wife doing those nasty things to him.

"She's a quite handful, but Mrs. C is great." Max said breaking Jason's thoughts. "it's good to see you back man." Max finished off as he smacked Jason on the back and went to the front seat, glad that the limo was sound proof.

As Jason stood there, he watched the limo pull away, knowing full well what was going on in the backseat. He knew what Sonny was doing, and he couldn't really believe the gall that it took for him to do that. Usually Sonny was very discreet and private about his relationship. It probably had to do with the raven haired beauty that he was currently doing it with. Hell, even Jason would concede to do it in public if he ever got the chance to have her soft pink full lips covering his engorged cock. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all to fantasize about the boss' wife giving him a blow job. It wasn't good at all. He climbed into his SUV, glancing to make sure that the area was clean before he took off to his penthouse. Sonny had told him to give him one hour, but if Jason ever had what Sonny did, he would want the whole night. He would want eternity with her. Sam was forbidden fruit and Jason was tempted to take a bite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As he made his way into Sonny's penthouse, Jason took a moment evaluate his surroundings, something he has always done since he started working for Sonny all those years ago. The first floor was empty, deserted like, but at hearing the noises that were coming from the second floor, Jason knew that he was early. Those weren't just ordinary noises he heard, those were moans, soft husky moans, her moans. He waited an hour, not so patiently, just like what Sonny ordered for him to do before coming over. He couldn't get her out of his head, he couldn't get the way her brown eyes looked deep into his, he couldn't get the picture she made when the moon shined on her dark silky hair, or the fullness of her plump pink mouth, the way her nipples strained through the top, the way her luscious chest rose and fell at each breath she took, she was breathtaking and he couldn't get her out of his mind. Being suddenly aware of his surroundings, Jason found himself on the second floor. He stopped abruptly, cursing himself that at the moment he had no control over his body, no control of the way his feet were still moving forward, no control over the way his cock hardened painfully at her soft plea for more. As he passed the boys bedrooms he was thankful that they weren't home, and just for a second, for a nano second he wondered where they were. But those thoughts instantly died down as he made it Sonny's bedroom door just in time to hear her moan out his name.

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't control himself, he wanted to stop, reverse and go back downstairs, but instead he found himself peaking through the door that was open just a crack and what he saw almost drove him to madness. There was a mirror positioned right across Sonny's bed that gave him all that he wanted, yearned to see. There, sprawled out deliciously naked on the bed buffet style was his beautiful Sam, moaning, writhing, and thrusting her hips as Sonny was positioned with his head between her legs. Jason watched as her fuckable lips parted moaning in ecstasy, her dark chocolate eyes closed in rapture, her chest rising and falling in a timed rhythm to a heightened state. He watched as one hand caressed its way to her firm round breasts, teasing and pinching the pink nipple between her fingers, while the other hand grabbed a fist full Sonny's hair almost forcing him to give her what she wanted. Jason breathing accelerated as he closed his eyes and pictured _himself_ between her legs. _He_ was pinching her nipples with _his_ fingers, _his_ calloused palm massaging the round mound, _he_ was between her long tone legs, sucking and licking her pink lips between her thighs, devouring her, tasting her juices as they glided down _his_ throat. Hearing her moan Sonny's name, Jason immediately replaced it with his own. She was moaning his name, "Jasssoooon… mmmmmm…." He could hear it, clear as day. His and only his name escaped her mouth. And when she yelled out, he pictured her yelling out his name, calling him, calling him and only him to her.

And just when he thought the torture was over, he opened his eyes just in time to see her rise to her knees and push Sonny beneath her, straddling his hips. Oh yeah, he loved it when a woman took control. He watched as she rose and impaled herself on Sonny beneath her. He was frozen, almost forced to watch as her soft full breasts swayed gently as she rode him slow and easy. He closed his eyes again, his hands tightened one the door frame, binding himself from barging in, killing Sonny and taking her right there. He pictured himself beneath her, as she rode him, rode first soft and easy then hard, harder, painfully hard, taking everything that he had to offer, every delicious inch. He opened his eyes just in time to see her ride harder, just as he imagined, her soft moans grew loader, her breathing increasing full force and Jason knew that she was close. Using every ounce of control that he could muster, he slowly almost painfully backed away from the door. Thoughts of her consuming his mind, thoughts of her naked beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust hard into her, thoughts of her mouth wrapped around his hard cock, thoughts of her straddling him and riding him hard. She consumed every part of his mind and body. He wanted her bad and he was going to find a way to have her, Sonny be damned.

The next minutes he found his way into his own penthouse across the hall, pacing his living room and gulping down a cold beer to cool himself off. Jealousy was slowly consuming him and he needed to find control. He couldn't help it. How was she with Sonny? When did they meet? How was he able to find someone as exotic and passionate as her when he never did? Jason took a moment to think about his past relationships and wondered if he ever had what his boss currently did. Robin: she was smart and beautiful, innocent really. She told him that she could accept his job but betrayed him when she told AJ the truth about Michael. Even though she was good in bed, she was never Sam. Courtney: she pretended to be innocent and pure, she told him that she would accept him and his job, but she had failed the first time when they were put to the test. Instead of standing by him, loving and accepting him, she constantly complained about his job, about his lifestyle. Both relationships were a bust. They weren't for him, but Sam…. Sam would be everything that he has ever longed for. Sexy, beautiful, passionate, dangerous. Perfect qualities. She would accept his job, Hell she was the job. He grew hard just thinking about the way she was bent over the crates assembling a bomb. True, he didn't know her on the inside. All he knows is that she is married to Sonny and helping him raise Michael and Morgan. Could he just accept that? Could he just step back and watch that happened? Were they in love? He needed to know more, not just for his sanity, but for the boy's safety. He knew nothing about her, for all he knew, Alcazar probably sent some hot piece of ass to infiltrate their business. Could he just take her at face value? He realized his answer was 'No', when his hand reached for his cell phone. Dialing a familiar number, Jason waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hey Jason, welcome back." Stan's voice came over the speaker.

"Thanks Stan. Hey do you know Sonny's wife?" He smiled at Stan's greeting, he had truly missed him, along with his other guards. Their loyalty won his friendship.

"Oh yeahhhh, hot little thing that makes a man's mouth water, yeah I know her."

Jason wasn't sure why, but the possessiveness that he felt made him want to reach into the phone and ring the kid's neck. He took a deep breath to rein that anger in. "I need you to run a background check for me, find everything that you can on her."

"Sonny already did." Stan was momentarily confused by his request. Sonny wasn't stupid.

"I know, I just want a copy of it. And not a word of this to anyone, especially Sonny." He hated to ask his men to lie to Sonny but he didn't want anyone to know. "Look, I just got back and I want to make sure that she is who she says she is. She's living with the kids."

"No problem Jason, but you know that the boss would never do anything to jeopardize Michael and Morgan."

Jason's patience was running thin, he never had to ask Stan for anything more than once. "Just do it for me and get back to me as soon as you can." After they said their goodbyes, Jason took a deep breath and decided to try this again. He opened his door and walked towards Sonny's, wanting to see the face of the woman that had taken possession over him with only a look and a few words.

Walking into the penthouse for the second time, Jason cursed at the first floor being empty again. He slammed the door with unnecessary force. Was she that insatiable? Not wanting a repeat performance he decided to make himself known. "Sonny!" He called out. When he heard no acknowledgement, he tried again, only this time louder and with more force. "SONNY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming….." Sonny answered back making his way down the stairs as he tied the ties to his black silk robe around his waist.

Jason watched as his friend made his way towards him, not helping himself Jason opened his arms and embraced his best friend and business partner in a hug. Patting his back, Sonny stepped away. "Welcome back man, we've missed you, especially the boys."

Ignoring the beauty in the short silk black matching robe that made her downstairs capturing Jason's attention, he pried his eyes from her long toned legs and focused on Sonny. "Where are Michael and Morgan?"

"They're staying with Emily for the night." Sonny said as he made his way towards the bar. Pouring a drink for him and one for Sam, he turned around and handed it to her than turned back to Jason. "I know you too didn't get a proper introduction…. Sam this is Jason, my best man and best friend, Jason this is Sam, my beautiful and talented wife." Sonny motioned between the two of them.

Before he knew it, Jason was reaching out to her, reaching out to shake her hand, touch her, anything just to get the feel of her skin on his. To feel the texture, the softness, the warmth. He would accept anything, even if it was just for a brief second. He just wanted the connection. And when her small hands found his way it is, Jason couldn't control the actions of his thumb as it caressed the back of her hand as they shook them. Soft. Just as he imagined. He so desperately wanted to pull her towards him, wanted to lift her up and have her legs wrapped around him as he took her up against the door, plunging himself deep, deep inside of her. Taking a deep breath for control, he found himself doing that a lot lately, he released her hand and almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He gave a quick nod in greeting and stepped back. Far away from her and body heat that was about to consume him raw.

"I finally get to meet the man behind the enforcer. I've heard all about you and I must say that I'm impressed." She smiled sweetly, almost innocently but Jason knew she was anything but. It was too late to think of her as the sweet happy homemaker stepmom, he knew her as the hard dangerous sexy bombmaking woman and he loved every detail of it.

"Yeah, Jason is good. Oh, you two did a good job tonight." Sonny said as he stood facing them.

"Sam did all the work. I came in at the last _minute_." Jason stressed the last word, reminding her that was the only time she gave him to run out of the warehouse before they went with it.

"Thank you."

"Sam…" Sonny started as he put his arm around her waist, missed the annoyed glance from Jason. "Can you please excuse us for a minute? I want to talk to Jason before I leave."

"Oh, sure, I'll just be in the kitchen finding something to eat." Sam said as she walked around them and into the kitchen leaving Jason and Sonny to talk.

Jason had noticed the slight fall of Sam's smile, to bad is about Sonny. "You leaving?" He questioned.

Nodding, Sonny went to explain. "I'm going to South America tonight to reinforce our contracts with the suppliers. We need to make sure that Alcazar doesn't get to them. And your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"You need me to go with you?"

"No, actually I need you here to look after my family."

"Of course, you know I love those boys, I'll protect them."

"And Sam too."

"I got the feeling that Sam can take care of herself." Jason was curious to learn more, to know about their relationship.

"She can…" Sonny nodded. "But sometimes she can get in over her head."

"Does she work in the organization?"

"No, no, she's a PI. I just have her do odd jobs here and there once in a while. She's really great and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You love her?" Jason asked wondering why he cared.

"I care about her." Sonny shrugged showing Jason that there was no love between them. "She means a lot to us. Listen Jason…" Sonny peaked to make sure that Sam wasn't listening. "She's good, she can spot a tail a mile away. Ever since we've met she's lost every single guard that I've put on her. She doesn't know about this, but Alcazar has made a few threats against her, nothing I can't handle. Just try to keep an eye out for her, make sure she's safe."

That got him wondering. "How did the two of you meet?" He was going to wait for Stan to give him the details but figured this was best. Jason did miss the smile that flashed Sonny's dimples, now he really wanted to know.

"I don't have much time to get into the details… we ran into each other on the docks 6 months ago, she helped me out of a bad situation with the cops."

"Are you saying that this was a marriage of convenience, to keep her from testifying against you?" Jason said slightly relieved by the news. But then again, if this happened 6 months ago, he was sure the charges would have been dropped by then. And before he got the chance to ask, he looked up to see the sway of Sam's hips as she walked towards them.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go on up and change, I'll be right down." Sonny kissed Sam on the cheek than went upstairs.

Turning to face him, Sam decided to play a gracious hostess. "Can I offer something to eat or drink?"

Amused by the woman before him, Jason was in awe, in one minute she was a vixen and the next comes out her happy homemaker side. She truly was an enigma, but something was just eating at him. "So, what do you get out of this?" He couldn't help but ask, wondering what her take on this marriage was, after all two boys were in the middle and he wanted to make sure that they were safe and cared for. She could be whatever she claimed to be, but Michael was 5 and Morgan was only 2, how much does she actually care for them.

Cocking her head to the side, Jason could tell that she was confused and a little put off by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you doing this? Is it for the money? Sonny said that you're a PI, did he help set you up at your own office or something?"

Her anger seemed to rise at him insinuating that she was only with Sonny for the money. "You think I'm with Sonny only for his money? Wow, that's something nice to say about your best friend." She let the sarcasm drip.

"Well, I mean you married him 6 months ago, the charges are probably dropped by now and yet you still stayed married to him." Jason felt bad in a way at what he was saying but he wanted to feel her out, want to understand what their relationship is. He also wanted to know why they were still married. "Do you love him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your damn business." She placed her hands on her hips. "And to answer your question earlier, yes, Sonny did help me set up my PI firm. But what me and Sonny have, it has nothing to do with money?"

For some unknown reason that pissed him off, she had a connection with Sonny and Jason's possessive urges were stirring. "Ok, no to love. So it's the sex? Come on Sam, I'm just trying to understand. You said it's not love, but then again it's not the money, so the only thing left is the sex. And you're getting paid for all your services rendered." He wasn't sure why he was being so cruel but he couldn't help the hormones raging. He wanted her in the worst way and just by watching her eyes blaze in anger he was going to die if he didn't have her soon. What he didn't expect was the slap that left his face stinging.

"You know NOTHING about me and my friendship with Sonny so you can take your whore accusations and shove them up your ass! You know Jason, you are the last person that should be judging me. What is it that you do again?"

Before he could apologize, he looked up to see Sonny walking down the steps with a duffel bag in hand. Jason's blood further boiled as he watched Sonny wrap an arm around Sam and kiss her full lips in a heated goodbye kiss. He wanted to turn his head to give them privacy but that would just be a contradiction to what he had witnessed earlier. Hearing Sonny call his name brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'll call you as soon as I have the matters completed." Sonny said to Jason than turned back to Sam. "And I'll call you as soon as I land." Seeing her nod sadly, Sonny opened the door and called out for Max.

"Sam look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…." Jason felt bad, actually felt bad. He wasn't known for his emotions or regrets and tonight he had just shown them all to a petite brunette with fire running through her veins.

"Save it Jason, you can see yourself out. Goodnight." She turned to climb up the stairs, but before she made the first step, she called out to him. He didn't have to turn to hear her, he was watching her go the entire time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Jason. Maybe you should get to know me before you judge me." With that said, Jason was helpless as he watched climb the remaining steps to the bedroom. Someplace he was aching to be, but his brain damaged head would most likely make sure he never got there. Feeling a sense of shame, he turned and walked to his own penthouse. Why was he so fast to judge her? She was right, he had no room to judge, so why her? Why so harshly? Deciding on grabbing a beer and chugging it down, Jason only came up with one solution, he wanted something that belonged to another man. Something forbidden and that pissed him off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rolling out of bed, Sam tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but it was no use, she was just too damn tired. It wasn't the fact that she woke up alone that bothered her, with Sonny down in South America, no, it was the fact that she couldn't get the blue eyed enforcer out of her head. Since the moment that she had laid eyes on him, she was mesmerized, she had seen his pictures before but seeing him in person was a whole different story. She had never seen anything more sexy, he was tall, built, with a handsome face, eyes that brightened in the moonlight, so unlike Sonny. Sonny. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself for thinking this way. She could never act on her feelings even if she wanted to. And she felt, oh boy did she feel for him. The minute she saw him, she felt this dangerous pull towards him. It started at her core and radiated throughout her body. She knew that he could feel it, because she felt the same heat radiate off of him. When they were standing outside in front of the burning warehouse, she saw him reach out to her and she wanted so badly to do the same, maybe it was all the adrenaline that was pumping through their blood that made them want to take each other right there on the docks, just one touch, one taste of sin, but it was all over as soon as she heard her name being called. Sonny. No she couldn't do that to him, she cared about him too much. She couldn't do the same thing that his wife Carly had done. They had a happy marriage, husband, wife, 2 kids, Michael 4 and Morgan 1 months old at the time a year ago, but she threw it all of that away for her infatuation to Lorenzo Alcazar. Instead about caring for her kid's well being, she had put her kids through one hell of a custody fight, trying to take them away from Sonny. No matter what was happening between her and Sonny, she should have never put her kids in the middle of that situation. They loved their father and she had done everything in her power to destroy their relationship. A month later it was all for nothing when she was blown up in a car bomb that was meant for Alcazar from the Lopez brothers. Both sides retaliated but when that was all over, they were back to their original war, Sonny on one side and Alcazar on the other, and it had only escalated when Carly switched sides. She couldn't do that to him again.

Giving up the fight, she couldn't go back to sleep because Emily was bringing back Michael now 5 years and Morgan hitting close to his terrible two's, in the morning, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get her day started. She just hoped that a nice hot shower would help her wake up and feel alive, but the only thing that she wanted to feel in the nice hot shower was Jason, touching him, feeling his hard body pressed up against hers as he pounded into her up against the shower wall….. Oh God it was going to be a long day.

She made her way downstairs just in time to see Max walk in with Michael and Morgan. Both boys came at her in full force jumping on her with overwhelmingly loving hugs. "Hey Sam!" Michael yelled out as he hugged her waist. "Ey, Yam, Yam!" Morgan yelled out as he copied his brother but was only high enough to hug her leg. She loved them so much, more than she could've ever imagined. Her relationship with Morgan was pure and simple, he was too young to understand and loving only came naturally to him, but Michael, she had the hardest time with but she still had cherished every moment of it. He had done everything in his power to get her to leave but she knew that he was just reeling from when his mother died. He was angry and hurt and Sam tried to make peace. She met Sonny 7 months ago and it took her a month to get in good with Michael. Her hard work and persistent paid off. Now she couldn't imagine her life without them in it, they were everything to her and no matter what happened between her and Sonny, she would always love these boys. "Hey guys, where's Emily?" Sam asked looking up to Max. She knew that Emily was Jason's sister and she wasn't sure if Emily knew that her brother was back in town. A few questions for her about her brother wouldn't hurt either.

"She had got called in to the hospital early this morning and asked me if I could drop them off." Max answered as he stood by the door. "Was there anything else you needed Sam?"

"No thanks Max. You going to work?"

"Yeah, I have to oversee a coffee shipment coming in, Milo is right outside if you need him." He said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, don't forget movie night." She reminded him. Every Friday was movie night, her, Sonny, Michael, sometimes Morgan (if he managed to stay awake), along with Max and Milo would take turns picking out a movie for all of them to watch. She had started the tradition months ago when she got to know Sonny's trusted guards and their relationship turned from guard to friend. She turned her attention to the two most important people in her life after Max gave her a happy nod and walked out.

"Sam, is my dad here?" Michael said looking up at Sam with a sad smile.

"No sweetie…" Her heart broke at the frown on his face. "I'm sorry buddy, but your dad left last night." She knew that she needed to make him feel a little better. "But hey, he'll only be gone for a couple of days." Remembering the man across the hall she knew what to do to make him feel a lot better. "So… what did you guys do at over at Wyndemere?" She asked Michael distracting him as she picked up Morgan and walked towards the door with Michael trailing behind. Michael was a very observant boy and she often had to distract his attention elsewhere when Sonny was tense with situations about the business.

"We played Twister and I won! " Michael said happily as he trustingly followed Sam out the penthouse door, passing Milo with a wave and walking to Jason's door. "You should have seen Nikolas, he was all twisted up like a pretzel and then when Alfred said right hand on blue, he totally lost it and fell down right on his butt taking Emily with him, it was soooooo funny…. Sam, what are we doing at Uncle Jason's place?"

She smiled at his rambling, glad to see that he was happy and loving his time with his aunt and her husband. "There's someone I want you to meet. They're staying at Jason's place for now, so…" She gently pulled him to the side of the door so that Jason wouldn't see his nephews right away. Even though Jason was a prick to her last night, she needed to cheer up her step sons, they were more important. She couldn't' really blame the guy for his assumptions, even though he was wrong, she couldn't fault him for wanting to protect the boys, she would have done the same. "Stay here and jump out when I tell you to, ok? Here…" She said as she put down Morgan beside his brother. "Hold his hand and make sure that you both stay hidden." She always tried to turn everything into a game for them, they deserved it after losing their mom a year ago. Lifting up her hand, she knocked on the door. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again, a little more persistent. She couldn't wait to see the look on all of their faces, she took a quick glance behind her and saw Milo smiling back at them, he knew what she was doing, she gave him a big grin and turned back towards the door. Where was he? She was about to knock again but the door suddenly opened up and what she saw behind the door made her knees weak. There, standing before her was Jason, the blue eyed Adonis that she had been dreaming of, shirtless and only in a pair of jeans. Her mouth parted and suddenly went dry, her breathing quickened and her heart was beating at an alarming rate. She felt moisture pool between her thighs and the desire she felt for him hit the roof. She involuntarily licked her lips and noticed Jason's desire filled eyes focus on them. She tried with all her might to not mean it as an invitation but God she couldn't help herself. She wanted him and by the look in his eyes, he wanted her too. A soft voice to her right suddenly broke her thoughts, at hearing her name being called. Shaking her head, clearing all her thoughts on the shirtless man before her whom was now pulling his shirt over his head, she turned just in time to see Michael peak his head around the door frame. His eyes wide in state of unbelief, she couldn't help but smile. "Uncle Jason!" He shrieked out as he ran to his uncle, looping his arm around his neck as Jason carried him and twirled him around. Morgan was too afraid to go in, not remembering who his uncle was, walked to Sam and lifted up his tiny arms for her to carry him. She picked him up and walked in after a reunited uncle and nephew.

"I can't believe you're back… Where did you go? What did you do? Did you go to Africa again and see the giraffe's? Are they really that big in real life? What…."

"Easy buddy…" Jason couldn't suppress the smile that brightest his face even if he wanted to at his nephews bombarding questions. "First let me say 'Hi' to your brother and then maybe we can spend some time together…" He pulled away from Michael and turned towards the raven haired beauty that looked practically glowing with Morgan in her arms. He felt a small tug at his heart at remembering his friend, Carly, and how she was so excited when she found out that she was pregnant.

When he saw her standing on the other side of the door, he was blown away at her beauty. She only had jeans and a white tank top on but she looked incredible. The tank top hugged her breasts just right showing just the right amount of cleavage for his hungry eyes. And he was hungry, hungry for her. When he saw her lick her lips, he felt himself tighten almost painfully until he heard his nephew yell out his name. That was a bucket of ice cold water that he hadn't expected. Actually what he hadn't expected was how much desire he felt for Sonny's wife. Sonny. He couldn't do that to his friend, could he? He walked towards the shy and scared little boy in her arms, he felt a pain in his heart at how much he had missed with them. After Carly died, he had to get away for a while, she was his best friend and a little piece of him died along with her. He was too hell bent on revenge and knew that the only thing to do was to leave to calm himself down. When he left Port Charles, he went to Sonny's island to run the casinos. They were having some trouble at the time and Jason took the opportunity to get away for a little while just until the casinos were handled. He gently reached up and stroked Morgan's black hair causing the little boy to whimper a bit and bury his head further into Sam's shoulder.

Sam could see the pain in his blue eyes and she found herself wanting to take it away. "Just give him sometime Jason, he just doesn't remember you." She walked around him and placed him down on the floor next to the coffee table. She had stashed two motorcycles in her pocket for him, pulling his favorite blue one out, she handed it to him and smiled when Morgan happily accepted it and began to play with it. "Here you go buddy. Michael can you watch your brother for a sec?" She stood to her full height when he nodded. She smiled at him, he was such a good big brother. Walking over to Jason, she pulled him a bit away, but close enough to keep an eye out at the two boys playing. "Here…" She reached in her pocket and pulled out another motorcycle, a green one, and handed it to him. "I brought this over, I thought it would give you a chance to play with him, you know… so that he could get to know you better. He loves them, actually the blue one is his favorite so make sure that you don't touch it, in fact don't even look at it…" She smiled remembering a drama that revolved around the blue bike. "There was this one time when I was cleaning the penthouse and I found his blue bike on the floor, so, I went over to pick it up and put it on the coffee table… oh my gosh, you should have heard him crying and screaming over it, I mean I just moved it maybe about a foot, but that was a big mistake, it almost seemed like he meant to leave it there, so if you see that blue bike lying around just don't touch it, but make sure that he doesn't lose it…."

"Sam…" He was completely blown away by her rambling. Normally he couldn't stand it when woman talked so much, Robin and Courtney basically blew his ears off, talking about nothing or bitching about everthing. But there was something about her that he couldn't help but smile and enjoy. Maybe it was the sound of her voice, maybe it was the way her face lights up when she talks about the boys or the way her nose crinkles up when she is concentrating on saying the right thing. "About the boys…" He wanted to interrupt her to thank her but she wouldn't let him and right now he especially loved the light pink blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, did I interrupt something… I'm so, so sorry Jason, I should've called or something, it's just… " She waved her arms when she talked, the green bike held tightly in her hand. "Michael was pretty sad because his dad left and I thought that you might be able to cheer him up, you know, just spend a couple of hours with them, but if you have things to do, we can come back or we…."

"Sam!" He called out, more determined to get her attention. He reached over and pried the green bike from her hand. "I was just going to say that I would love to spend some time with them. Thank you." He turned back to look at his nephews playing together, sure enough, Morgan clutched the blue bike like a life line and Michael sat quietly next to him watching cartoons. "Michael, can you run upstairs to my bedroom and bring down the black bag that's on the bed, please, I have something in there for you and Morgan." He smiled at seeing his wide eyed nephew bolt upstairs but not before taking one quick glance at his younger brother to make sure that he was safe. He was such a good brother and he owed it all to this woman standing before him. Carly had died a year ago, Sonny was probably neck high in the business and still grieving, but this beautiful woman who walked into their lives months ago and did what the boys needed her to do. Love them unconditionally. For that, he will forever be grateful, and that caused the guilt in his heart to grow at the way he treated her the night before. He turned back to face her as she looked down at Morgan.

Sam smiled knowing that she had done the right thing. Michael was happy to have his uncle back, probably forgetting momentarily that his father ever existed, and Morgan, well he was just happy to have his toy. She looked back up to Jason to see him staring intently at her. She almost wanted to pull away but she couldn't but feel that pull again, the pull that drew her to him. "Ahem…" Clearing her throat to break whatever was going on between them. "Um… if you want, you can take them to Kelly's for lunch, they love their Grandpa Mike's chocolate chip cookies…" Seeing Jason steps closer to her causing her to back away, she continued to nervously ramble. "Oh, and… and you can take them to the park, Morgan loves the swings, I… I can have a bag packed and ready for him if you want to spend a few hours with them…" She was almost pressed up against the door as Jason invaded her personal space. She was pretty sure what his intentions were and she was pretty sure that she wanted what he did, but she couldn't let that happen. "Jason…" She huskily whispered as she held up her hand and placed it on his chest to stop his advance. Big mistake. She could feel the heat coming off of him, the muscles beneath her hand tighten, causing her to breathe out hot and heavy, and just as Jason was about to lean into her, Michael came running down the stairs with a black bag. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Jason back away several steps away from her. She was grateful for the interruption.

"Thanks buddy." Jason said as he walked towards Michael. He motioned for his nephew to sit and reached into his bag to pull out a few wrapped items. He handed them over to Michael, two for him and one for Morgan. Looking up at Sam, he could see that her face was still flushed. He was glad to see that she was just as affected by their almost kiss as he was. But it was wrong. He shouldn't have done that, obviously she didn't want him to because she backed away from him. Sonny didn't say that he loved her but maybe she was in love with him. He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, again he was reminded of the fact that she belonged to Sonny. "I'm sorry, I didn't get anything for you." He decided to lighten up the mood.

"Oh that's ok." She waved one hand dismissively. "You didn't know about me. Well…" She said backing away towards the door. "I'm just going to go, I hope you guys have a great time at Kelly's and the park." She opened the door, looking back to make sure that Morgan wasn't watching her, he tended to be overly clingy at times, but she loved it. It made her feel loved and wanted.

"Wait Sam!" Michael said as he jumped up towards her. "Why don't you come with us?"

Sam's heart swelled with love and joy that she felt for this boy, Lord knows that in the beginning they had a complicated relationship, if you could even call that. Slowly it had turned into a beautiful friendship. She always treaded carefully, she never wanted to replace his mom, she just wanted to be his friend. "Actually buddy, I have some paperwork that I have to do for the office. And besides, this is just a guy thing, you know, you guys doing your manly things." She smiled hearing both Jason and Michael chuckle. "Oh, and don't forget its movie night."

"YES!" Michael danced around pumping his fists into the air. It was his favorite night, Sam had started the tradition months ago, where they all sit around watch movies and eat popcorn and other junk food.

"That's right, so you might want to have your uncle stop by the movie store on your way home." She looked up to see Jason give her a nod, then she looked back down. "Who's turn is it to pick out the movie?"

A few moments passed with their foreheads thinking about who's turn it was, last week was Sam's turn, the week before was Michael's. Just then they heard a noise behind them. "Uh, actually you guys it's my turn." Milo said from in the hallway behind them.

She both turned and eyed Milo suspiciously, he was never one to make great choices with the movie selections. Sam turned back to Michael, bending down to his level. "Alright, just make sure that you listen to your uncle Jason and help him out with Morgan, ok?"

"I will Sam, I promise." Michael gave her a half salute and ran back to watch with his brother.

Sam pulled herself up to her full height and looked at the blue eyed enforcer that had been eyeing her interaction the entire time. For some reason he made her nervous, she didn't really know what it was, she was never nervous, especially with the opposite sex. It was just something about Jason that she didn't know what to do about, she knew what she wanted to do to him but she was pretty sure that it was wrong. She walked out the door, heading to her penthouse that she shared with Sonny. She turned when she heard Jason call her name.

Jason couldn't believe that he was extremely nervous, he was never nervous around woman. If he didn't like them, he just avoided them, but that wasn't the case here, he liked her, he really, really liked her and he didn't know what to do about it. He just knew that he owed her an apology and so much more for reuniting him with his nephews. "I just wanted to say thank you." He said nervously casting glances at Milo that was clearly amused by Jason's unease. "And… and I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's ok Jason, I completely understand. You come home only to find some stranger sharing the same home with those precious boys. I'm protective over them too. I may not have had a silver spoon life, in fact it was pretty shady most of the time. I'm sure Stan will tell you all that you need to know about me and maybe some more." She laughed at seeing the surprise on his face. "Oh please Jason, you didn't become Sonny's #1 man by being naïve."

"Sam…" He wanted to apologize again, he didn't want to her to think that he didn't trust her, especially since he had seen her interaction with his nephews but she interrupted him.

"It's ok, I knew that that's the first thing you would do because I have done the same." She gave him a wink when she realized he comprehended that she ran the same credit check n him as well. "Just ask me, and I'll tell you all you need to know." She was about to turn back to her penthouse but stopped half way and looked back at him. "I know what you guys went through when Carly died, Sonny told me. I had went through the same thing when I lost my brother. I know that you miss your friend and those beautiful boys still miss their mom, so I know that you need them just as much as they need their you." She gave him a bright smile and turned back. Passing Milo she stopped mid step and pointed a finger to him. "And you… just make sure that you pick out a PG or G movie this time, no rated R. Understand?"

He felt a little unease at being reprimanded in front of his boss, but he knew that Sam was just playing with him, trying to give him a hard time. "Come on Sam, I made a good choice the last time."

"You picked Scarface!" She laughed at the look of horror that crossed Jason's face. "Don't worry, I didn't let them watch it." She reassured.

"It's a classic!" Milo defended his actions.

"Not for a 5 year old, Sonny almost had a heart attack when Michael showed him. PG or G, ok Milo?" Accepting his nod, she walked into her home and closed the door, but not before looking directly at Jason. For a moment they were suspended in time. Blue on brown. But then she remembered Milo standing outside her door, she didn't want him to think that anything was going on, not that he would say anything, she just didn't need the added tension. So she closed her eyes to break her heated gaze, took a deep breath and closed the door. What was she going to do? How was she going to control her feelings around him?

Jason took a deep breath and forced himself back into his penthouse. How in the Hell was he going to get himself under control around her? The more he was around her, the more he wanted to be with her. He had a feeling that her past wasn't squeaky clean, but he decided not to hold that against her. Picking up the phone he called Stan and told him to cancel the background check that he wanted him to run. He didn't want to find out about her past from Stan, Jason realized that he wanted her to be the one to tell him. For her to come to him and open up. He wanted to know all about her, her past, her present, and her future. The only problem was, that when Jason pictured her future, he was in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stepping off the elevator at the top floor of Harbor View Towers, Jason couldn't have been happier to be home. Everything was going so well, the day had gone perfectly smooth. He had done exactly what Sam had suggested, took the boys to Kelly's first for some lunch, after that he had taken them to the park where he watched them play for what seemed like hours. He was tired but he was thankful for this time with them. He had missed so much with them and he was hoping that he would have a chance to make that up. Sam had given him that chance, even though he was cruel to her last night, she forgave him and gave him the ultimate gift, a chance for him to see and get to know his nephews. As soon as they got in the car, Morgan was passed out but he had to sit through a nonstop debate as he drove them to the movie store, about which was the better movie, Madagascar One or part Two. He stayed in the car with Morgan asleep in his car seat but kept an eye out for Michael and Milo when they went into the store. He could tell that they were still arguing. He had hoped that it would have ended there but that was too much to ask for. They just picked right back where they had left off and started on the next set of movies, the Toy Story Trilogy. 'Someone please shoot me now?' He thought as he held on to a sleeping Morgan when he opened the door to Sonny's penthouse.

He saw Sam sitting on the couch bent over the coffee table where it looked all her files were sprawled out. For a second he imagined himself if this is what it would be like to come home to her, to come home to the most beautiful woman in the world. Is this what Sonny felt like? It always came back to Sonny didn't it? Seeing Sam now looking up and smiling at him, drove all thoughts of his boss out of his mind. He shifted Morgan a bit and shook his head when he saw Sam come towards him with her arms out, she probably wanted to take him up to bed. "No, it's ok, I'll take him." Jason whispered as he passed her by. "Please deal with them two monkeys." He added looking back at Milo and Michael while they were in some sort of discussion. He was just thankful that they had kept their voices down as they argued for the past few hours.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" She asked looking at Michael.

"Great Sam! We had soooo much fun, I even got Jason to go down the slide once with Morgan. It was so funny! Here…" He held up a bag for her. "I know how much you love Mike's cookies, so I brought you some."

Her eyes actually became a little misty, he thought of her while he was out with his uncle, a man that Michael idolized next to Sonny, and he thought of her. She saw him shrug it off as if it was no big deal, but to her, it meant the world. "Thank you so much." She pulled him into a hug. "So, what movie did you guys get?"

"This one!" He held up…..

"GOODFELLAS? MILO!" She shrieked not believing what she was seeing.

Both Milo and Michael were in full hysterical laughter, at her expense no less. As Michael tried to catch his breath, Milo was the one that had enough composure to talk through his childish giggles. "Take it easy Sam, we're just playing." At this time Michael came around in a giggle fit of his own holding up the real movie that they rented. "That was for Milo, he said that he hadn't seen it, and this one is for all of us." He said holding the movie 'UP'.

"Great, well listen, Max is in the kitchen getting started on making dinner, do you want to help him out?" She smiled at his willingness to help out in the kitchen, he always did it with Sonny and now Max. Looking up at Milo, she wanted to get him back for playing a trick on her. She knew how much he loved his gangster movies, one of his favorites besides 'Scarface' was 'Casino' because of Joe Pesci. "You know Milo, that's a great movie." She could feel Jason coming downstairs behind her and she was thrilled in doing this in front of him. "Too bad Joe Pesci dies in the end." Seeing Milo's mouth drop and eyes wide, she couldn't help but laugh, and what was more surprising, is hearing Jason laugh too. She heard about his stone cold demeanor, and she wasn't sure if Milo was more shocked by her giving away the demise of his favorite character or hearing his boss crack up.

"Oh Sam, thanks a lot…." She heard Milo muttering on his way out, she was sure he called her a name or two in there but she couldn't make it out. She was too busy laughing at him. She sobered up quickly when she noticed Jason standing in front of her. She instinctively took a step back from the energy that emanated off of him. Not wanting to feed that energy, she asked him about his day. "So, how did it go?" She walked passed him and started picking up and putting away the files that she had been working on. Her main goal was to diffuse the sexual tension that her and Jason always seemed to let out.

"It was… tiring." Jason finally let out with a sigh. He knew what she was doing, she was trying to stop this connection that they were having, in a way it pissed him off, but she was right. They shouldn't be doing this, they shouldn't be feeling like this, and right now, with her bent over the table with her ass tempting him to take a bite, wasn't helping. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides to prevent from reaching out to touch her. "Thanks again Sam, for everything." He said backing away out the door.

"It's no problem Jason, I can tell by Michael's face that you guys had a great time." She said walking towards him.

"Yeah, we did." He was suddenly feeling nervous again, she always did this to him. "Maybe we can do it again."

"Well, Max and Michael are in the kitchen making dinner, do you want to join us?" She said feeling… hopeful?

"Actually I have work to do." He was momentarily stunned by the slight fall of her face…. disappointment? He liked it, but he didn't like that she was sad. "But I'll be back in time for the movie, I hope that it was ok that Michael invited me." He blew out a breath at seeing her face light up again.

"Of course. It will be great, he would really like that." She wanted to add 'so would I' but she was sure that it wasn't appropriate. She closed the door after he left, feeling confused now more than ever. What the Hell was wrong with her?

******************************

Hours later after Sam had put Morgan down for bed, she came downstairs to see Michael putting in the DVD as Milo and Max argued about the surround sound, something about the wires not being connected properly. She quickly solved the problem when she told them that Morgan was sleeping, so no surround sound. She laughed at their fallen faces, she was surrounded by a bunch of babies. She was on her way to the kitchen, wondering if Jason was going to show up, when the door opened up and blue eyes were suddenly penetrating through her. She couldn't get over how sexy he looked in his black t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. "Hey…" She barely got out from her heavy breaths.

She looked his way when he walked through the door, he was thinking about her all day, he could barely get his job done. The paperwork he worked on was blurring together, and he must have added the same number at least a dozen times. He needed to get her out of his mind, she wasn't meant for him, she was his boss' wife, his friend's wife. But seeing her standing there in sweatpants and a tight tank top, all thoughts of Sonny evaporated. He suddenly didn't care anymore, he didn't care that he would be betraying Sonny, he didn't care about anyone's feelings but the feel of her beneath him, pulsating around him, pushing up into him as he pounded into her. "Hey…" He was about to walk towards her, when his nephew cut into his intentions.

"Uncle Jason! You came!" Michael ran up to him and hugged him.

"Of course buddy, I told you I would come."

"Cool, here sit down." Michael pulled him by the arm and almost shoved him to the couch. "We're just getting started." He went to grab the DVD remote.

"Yup, and I'll get the popcorn." Sam said turning to the kitchen but stopped short when she heard Michael, Max and Milo yell out "NO!" She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "One time…" She put her finger up at them. "One time I burn the popcorn and you guys never let me forget it."

"Sam, you set the bag on fire." Michael started to laugh. "You… you… pushed the button… 3 times." He could barely manage to get out with his fits of laughter.

"Well what kind of microwave lets you hit the button more than once? Come on, that was not my fault." She looked over at Jason and noticed that he tried to hide his grin but failed. "Don't you start on me too." She pointed to him half angry.

"Come on Sam." Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the couch and pushed her to flop down next to Jason. "You sit, we'll get everything." He pointed to himself and then pulled Max into the kitchen, leaving her and Jason alone on the couch, while Milo threw pillows on the ground to make their spot on the floor more comfortable. Their positions were always the same. Michael would be on the floor in front of the couch with both Max and Milo on either side of him. Her and Sonny would always cuddle up against each other on the couch, finding any position that got them comfortable. But this time, it was different, instead of Sonny, it was Jason and Sam wasn't sure how she felt. She could feel that she wasn't disappointed, but actually happy, and now that, made her nervous.

An hour into the movie and Jason couldn't tell you the name of the movie let alone what it was about if his life was on the line. He couldn't watch it, he was too busy watching the sexy bombshell that was sitting on the couch next to him. The three "children" were on the floor, in full blown laughter every now and then, he heard Sam laugh and giggle a few times, but his eyes and thoughts were fixed on her, her eyes, her plump lips, her cleavage. She would shift often, a sign of her being uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but hope that she would maybe shift in his direction, lean on him, something. He saw her shift one more time and he held his breath. After some movement she picked her spot, she was leaning towards the middle of the couch, her left arm resting on a set of pillows while her feet were hanging over the edge of the arm rest. He then decided to shift as well and ended up in the same position as she was in, only opposite. He was now sharing her pillow. But what got his attention was the fact that their arms were now touching, a jolt of heat and electricity shot through him. He knew that she was affected too. He saw her eyes shift towards him and he couldn't help but turn his head towards her. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Their breathing grew heavier, their heart rates accelerated, and the hot sexual energy was engulfing them whole. A few more inches, just a few more… when suddenly the shrill of a telephone broke them out of their heavy gaze. Oh God he was so close. Damn phone!

Sam took a deep breath as she pulled away, she jumped up and grabbed her phone from the side table and walked towards the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the ones watching. "Sonny, hey…" She looked over at Jason and she swore she saw the look of annoyance. She talked with Sonny for a few minutes, mostly about the country and how his plans were going. She felt horrible, the entire time she was on the phone with Sonny, she kept looking at Jason as his blue eyes were fixated on her as well. What was she doing? How could she do this to her husband?

Jason had other thoughts on his mind, there was some guilt but mostly his thoughts were homicidal. He was close in kissing her, so close in finally tasting her nectar but Sonny had to ruin it. Yeah what he was doing was wrong, but he could feel the energy coming off of her too. It wasn't just one sided, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. He wouldn't let her, he would do this his way.

After the movie ended, Sam had told Michael that it was time for bed. After saying good night he followed Max and Milo out the door. He needed to think, he needed time to clear his thoughts, and a beer would help. He was stopped when he heard his name called. "Uh… Jason…" He turned to see Sam standing outside the door, looking positively stunning.

"Listen, every Saturday, Sonny always makes this huge breakfast. I mean the works, pancakes, eggs, bacon, but…." She shifted and almost squirmed under his heated gaze. "I don't know how to make any of those things… I tried to make toast one time but they burnt and the smoke alarm went off and the fire extinguisher… anyways, I was hoping…"

"You want me to make breakfast for you guys?" He smiled at the way that she always found a way to include him, he was just hoping it was more for her than it was about the boys.

"I mean I could whip up a mean cereal, but I hate to break tradition, you know with Sonny not here, the boys always look forward to our time together."

"I would love to." Jason simply said, but there was nothing simple about his emotions. He was on cloud nine, completely and utterly lost in her brown eyes, he couldn't wait for the morning. He wanted to pull her into a kiss but stopped when he heard the elevator ding, it was the night shift guard getting ready to do his job, guarding Sonny's door. Jason smiled at her then turned to his penthouse. He took out his first beer, gulping it down to cool himself off, he grabbed another and made his way up to his room. He wouldn't be able to sleep, so he was hoping that the buzz from the beer would help. It would help him sleep but it would do nothing to quench his dreams that were plagued by her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would be with her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Jason found himself alone in Sonny's kitchen. He had barely slept last night in anticipation at spending more time with Michael and Morgan, and at seeing her again. He had laid awake thinking about what he was happening between them, there was a shift in energy in the room whenever they were together, he could feel it and he knew that she could feel it too. He could tell by the way that she looked at him that she was feeling the intensity and heat that flowed around them, between and inside them. Things were changing and there was no going back, he wasn't going to let her pull back. He wasn't sure what her relationship with Sonny was, he knew that even though Sonny cared for her, he didn't love her, he just wondered, hoped, that she felt the same way, that she cared for him but not love him. He knew that it was too early to knock on the door, he wasn't sure about the boys' sleeping schedules, so he simply let himself in and made his way to the kitchen to start on their breakfast. Hearing a soft yawn behind him, he turned to see Michael stumble his way sleepily towards him. "Good morning buddy."

"Morning Uncle… Jason…" He said with another yawn in the middle of his sentence. He still rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the counter. "What are you doing here?"

Forgetting that Michael didn't know about Sam's breakfast arrangement, Jason addressed him carefully, wondering how his reaction would be. Would he be ok with him intruding in their Saturday family ritual? "Sam asked me to come by this morning to make a big breakfast for you guys. Is that ok?" He held his breath hoping that his nephew would be glad to spend this time with him as he was.

Eyes wide, Michael couldn't contain the grin even if he wanted to. "Of course!" He said a little too loud. He quickly covered his mouth with his tiny hand and looked behind him to make sure that he hadn't woken them up yet. Morgan always slept in and Sam was a light sleeper. "Uh… you might want to start the coffee." He gestured to the coffee maker.

"You drink?" Jason asked teasingly.

"No." Michael chuckled shaking his head. "Sam gets a little grumpy in the morning." He handed his uncle the pot to fill with water to put in the machine. He waited for his uncle to fill it up and set it up for him so that all Michael had to do was pour the water in. "Can I help?" He asked stepping back as the machine did its job.

"I was hoping that you would ask." Jason walked over to the fridge and cupboard and pulled out all the supplies that he needed to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast. "Let's get started." Jason was extremely happy, he was being given the chance to have one on one time with his nephew so that they could catch up. He missed him and he wanted to spend as much time as he can, he just hoped that Morgan would soon open up to him as well. He had to wait for Morgan to actually form a coherent sentence instead of one word mispronounced phrases.

After twenty minutes of cooking, he turned to hear a soft shuffle of feet behind him. Jason turned in time to see Sam shuffle her way to the coffee maker, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she yawned. He heard a cheerful 'Good morning' from Michael and then waited to hear Sam's reply. For a moment, he thought that she wouldn't reply but then she opened her mouth in another yawn, and grumbled out what he thought was 'Morning.' Chuckling, he turned to continue making his pancakes all while keeping an eye at the other two people in the room.

"Here's some coffee Sam." Michael said proudly handing her the cup he had just prepared for her. He had his uncle pour the coffee for him.

"You made me coffee?" She frowned at that. She didn't want Michael using any type of kitchen appliances, especially something that could harm and burn him.

"Well Jason made it, but I put in the cream and sugar, just the way you like it."

She laughed lightly at his eagerness to please her, always trying to be a man. "Thanks buddy." She took the cup and cautiously sipped it. "It's perfect." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe, I should let you and your uncle make me coffee every morning." She turned to Jason. "Thank you." She gestured to the warm cup in her hands.

"You're welcome." He loved it when Michael had told about Sam's need for coffee and now hearing her wanting him there every morning to make her coffee warmed up his insides. She didn't know how much he wanted that too.

Sam sipped some more of her coffee, and set it on the counter to cool off. "Hey buddy, why don't you go upstairs and wash up and get ready for breakfast." Seeing him nod and turn around she added. "Just make sure to be quiet cuz Morgan is still sleeping and you know how grumpy he gets when you wake him up early." He nodded again and resumed going up the stairs. She turned to Jason. "So, what can I help you with?"

Jason eyed her suspiciously to make sure that she was serious. Oh, she was. "I thought you were basically banned from the kitchen." He kept his tone light, a little afraid of her helping out. He wasn't in the mood to put out any fires.

"Not the kitchen!" She laughed lightly, than cringed. "Just a few appliances."

"Such as…."

She hesitated for a moment, thinking about lying to him, but thought against it. "Ok fine… the toaster, the oven, the stove…"

"The stove…"

"There was some sauce incident." She left it there, she wasn't about to tell him how Sonny was making them his famous spaghetti sauce and she was in charge of watching it so that it didn't boil over. She turned her back for just one second, one second to answer her phone and when she had finished her call and turned around, not only did the sauce boil over but it burned and ruined one of Sonny's favorite pots. He was livid and banned her from touching his precious pots. She surveyed the kitchen to continue. "Oh and the microwave."

Jason chuckled at hearing her list off basically every appliance in the kitchen. "What about the coffee maker?"

"No, it seems that's the only thing that will cooperate with me, thank God! Can you imagine me without coffee? Not a pretty sight."

"So basically, you eat cold food and drink coffee."

Instead of defending her cooking skills, she thought about how the only thing she really knew how to make was a cold cut sandwich. "Yup, that's pretty much it." She heard him chuckle again and went back to putting some ingredients in a bowl. "Come on Jason, let me help." She gave a small pout hoping that it would work, it always worked on Sonny.

Jason eyed her warily, contemplating on whether he should really take that chance. It wasn't really rocket science, and it was not like he was putting together an atomic bomb. "Fine." He pushed the bowl toward her and gave her a mixing utensil. "Mix this up until its smooth." When she looked at the bowl a little funny, he realized that she probably didn't even know what it is. "Its pancake batter." He chuckled lightly as seeing her accepting reaction. He watched her as she pulled the bowl closer towards her and started to mix. She was slow and careful at first, taking her time, almost getting to know the batter intimately before she was comfortable with it.

"See…" Sam said proudly as she started to mix it. She was trying to be careful at first, making sure that nothing was spilling over. "I could do it…" Looking down, she realized she spoke too soon as a little of the batter spilt over, probably from mixing it a little too rough. She watched him carefully as she tried to secretly clean up the mess with the rag that was next to her. As soon as she saw him shake his head and smile, she knew that he saw it. "Ok fine, so I'm not Betty 'fucking' Crocker. Give me a break." Her lower lid slipped out again in another pout.

Seeing her lower lip pouting, he was captivated by it, she had him enthralled, and he was sure that she had no idea how incredibly sexy she looked. His body suddenly heated up. "You know, you look cute when you do that."

Tilting her head to the right, she looked up at him, not even realizing when he had taken a step towards her. "You think I'm cute?"

Shaking his head, he wasn't even aware as he took multiple steps towards her. Their faces were so close to each other, their bodies almost touching and the unbelievable sexual heat that filled the air between was thick, almost choking. "No Sam, I think you're beautiful." He lowered his head as he was transfixed on her lips, her delicious pink lips.

"You do?" She couldn't control the rapid intake of her breaths, in and out, her chest heaved in time with each breath. Her blood was pumping, her heart rate accelerating, and she felt as though she was about to explode right out of her skin.

Nodding softly on his way towards her to where their chests were lightly touching. He lifted his hand and moved the stray piece of raven locks that fell to her face. "Yeah, I do…" He whispered breathlessly.

Sam wanted to close her eyes, her mouth parted waiting for his lips, yearning for his kiss. God help her, she wanted this, she had wanted this from the moment that she had seen him at the warehouse and she was excited that she was going to get it. Her eyes were locked on his lips, her tongue moistened her lips, preparing them for him. Inching closer, inching so close that they were a breath apart… she jerked back when the sound of Morgan's cries shrieked through the baby monitor. Her hand flew to her mouth, she watched wide eyed as Jason turned from her and took a deep breath, probably to get himself under control. She had tried to do the same. "Uh… I… I'm going to get him." She barely seen him nod as she ran from the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time. Oh God they almost kissed. So close, so close and so wrong.

Jason could barely breathe, he had to force himself to take deep breaths, force the air into his lungs. He was so close to tasting heaven, so close and yet… not close enough. He had her there, he had her body up against his, he had felt her soft luscious breasts pressed up against him, but not all the way. He was just about to kiss her, just about to reach for her and crush her soft body against his hard one, so close to mold her to him, to show her that she really belonged to him and no one else. Him, not Sonny. He wanted to curse when he heard Morgan's cries coming through the monitor. He listened quietly when her soft voice suddenly came through the monitor as well.

"Hey baby, good morning to you too." He heard Sam cooing to him. "Guess what buddy? Uncle Jason is downstairs and he's making pancakes." Jason smiled when he heard Morgan yell out. "Vroooommm!" He closed his eyes hearing Sam's soft laugh wash over him. "Yeah, vroom, well you can play motorcycles all you want after breakfast. Now come on… let's get you all cleaned up…" Jason wanted to hear more but decided to turn off the monitor when he heard Michael come into the kitchen. "Ok Uncle Jason, I'm all set to cook." He turned to his voice and laughed when he seen his nephew wearing one of Sonny's aprons that said 'Kiss the Chef'. For a moment, Jason thought that he wouldn't mind wearing something like that, especially if it was going to get Sam's lips on his, or anywhere else on his body.

Breakfast went smoothly, Sam had wanted to keep far away from Jason, but knew that it was impossible. Not only did her body want him, it wanted him close to her, it wanted him on top of her, thrusting inside of her. So she had settled for sitting across from him at the breakfast table. Morgan sat in his high chair to her left as she fed him, Michael sat across from her next to his uncle and Sam had invited Milo and Max to join in as well. It was tradition and just because Sonny wasn't there didn't mean that they shouldn't honor it. They were one big dysfunctional family and she loved it, but most importantly Michael and Morgan loved it as well. After they had cleaned up, Max and Milo resumed their guarding at the door, and Jason had gone to work. She was torn between hating that she wanted him near her and glad that he was far away from her. She wasn't sure what to think anymore, wasn't sure what to feel, but she knew that she would have to talk to Jason about whatever the hell was going on between them. Maybe it would be best if they stayed away from each other, but then again maybe it would be best to just go with the flow.

It was late at night when she made her way downstairs dressed up and ready for her undercover job. She was waitressing at a strip joint, wearing only a black lace corset and ruffled boy shorts that came with them. She pulled her black knee length trench coat around her and tied the belt, she pushed her feet in 4" spiked heels and carefully stepped down to come face to face with Milo. "Hey, so the boys are asleep, they should be out for the night, I'll try not to be too late." She checked her gun clip, clicked the safety on and secured it in her jacket. "I just need to get the money shot and then I'm out of there." She turned to hear the door open and swallowed tightly when Jason strolled in.

Jason stopped at the sight before him and nearly lost his breath. There was the object that he had been obsessing about all day standing in front of him in really tall heels, he followed the magnificent sight of her lean toned legs up to the black trench coat that hid the body that he was dying to see underneath it. "What's going on?" He warily, he had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Nothing." Sam said innocently as she shook her head. She hoped that that was the end of his interrogation. But seeing his mouth open, she knew he had just begun.

"Oh really, then what do you have underneath that…" He motioned to her coat.

"Nothing."

That was what he was afraid of. She had to have something on, anything, or he was just about to go insane just from thinking about her next assignment. He hoped that it was nothing to revealing, he desperately wanted her and he wasn't sure about how he would feel about any other man seeing her. He was slightly shocked at the passiveness that he felt towards her. "Just tell me."

Giving up, she threw her hands up. "Fine. I'm going undercover as a waitress at a strip club. Cheating spouse case."

"What club?" He tried to keep his voice under control. He had a feeling at what she had to wear as a waitress, he knew that she wouldn't be covered from head to toe.

"Vaughns." Sam picked up her keys and headed for the door. "Wish me luck."

Jason shot his arm out before she could get through. "I'm coming with you."

"No Jason, I don't need a bodyguard, there are going to be bouncers all over the place and I really need this shot, you'll just ruin it for me."

"I'm going with you Sam, it's not safe right now, end of discussion." He followed her out to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Fine. But you'll be a paying customer like everyone else. Who knows, maybe I'll even buy you a lap dance." Sam swallowed the bile that formed. For some reason she almost choked on those words, not liking the idea of any woman giving him a lap dance, let alone eyeing him. What would she do if he paid for one? Probably rip out the bitch's fake extensions and choke her with them. Oh God, what the hell is she thinking? She stayed on her side of the elevator, ignoring the pull that her body was fighting against. The beast inside her was raging, and it was calling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, the way her trench coat had split in the middle showing off her shapely legs was. Man it gave him a raging hard on and he prayed to everything holy that she wouldn't notice. He had to shift multiple times in order for his _thing_ to get comfortable were it wouldn't hurt like a bitch as it was straining against his zipper, reaching for her, calling to her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were alone in the car and now was a great time to get her to talk about herself. "So…." _Geez, how original_. He looked over at her ready to say something else but she spoke up.

"So… I guess this is a great time to tell you all about myself." Sam knew that Jason was waiting for a moment for them to be alone. She wanted that too but the last thing she wanted to be doing was talking. She was being careful not to turn to look at him, his proximity to her sent her body reeling. Her breathing quickened, her nipples puckered, and she felt a deep pull in her core just from being close to him. She would shift her legs, uncross and cross her ankles to help her squeeze her thighs shut. If he were an animal, he probably would've sensed her need, her need for him to be between her legs. Oh God, now she couldn't get the image out of her mind.

"Only if you want to." He chose to give her the option, he didn't want to push her. He could tell that she was nervous and he didn't want rattle her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me." Again he gave her the option. Since he cancelled the background check from Stan, he knew nothing about her, except that she was a PI and she was married to Sonny. The rest he hoped that she would trust him enough to open up. He quickly looked over at her, she was staring out the window, probably contemplating on what to tell him or what not to tell him.

Sam took a deep breath and shifted her body towards him. She wouldn't look directly at him for fear that she would lose her nerve. She chose to keep her eyes straight but shift them over to him every now and then. "Ok… So, I lived with my family in South Carolina. I had an older brother, named Danny, he was mentally challenged. When I was five, my mother packed up her bags and took my brother with her and left. She only took him because of the government checks that she would get monthly. She left me behind because she probably thought that I was too much to handle…" She stayed silent for a moment, maybe it was to wait for a question or just simply gage his reaction. When he only nodded, she was thankful that he kept any comments to himself but she knew that he was feeling something from the way his grip increased on the steering wheel. She smiled inwardly, pleased that she had some type of effect on him.

"My father was a first rate con artist, he taught me everything I needed to know on how to run a perfect con, pick locks, breaking and entering, breaking in all kinds of safes, poker, gambling, you name it. Anything illegal, he knew and he taught me. He saw me as his gem, it's pretty hard to say no to a five year old with big brown doe eyes and full pouty lips." She chuckled at thinking about her past, it was no laughing matter but it had its good points. Her father was no saint, he shouldn't even have a dog let alone take care of a little girl, but he did the best he could. "When I turned 16, I decided that I had enough conning. That same year he met a new wife and I found the perfect opportunity to pack up my stuff and head out. I had saved a lot of money secretly, waiting for the right time, I didn't want him to be alone. So I left and went in search for my brother. I found him locked up in the basement of our mother's home, the bitch was so ashamed that she had a handicapped son. I packed up his things and took him with me. I asked him where he wanted to go and the first thing he said was Hawaii. So I flew him out there, sucked out most of my savings and started him up in a group home. It was perfect." She smiled remembering her times with him. "They were so good to him, but it was so expensive. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I couldn't afford it. I didn't have a diploma and no degree,and no 9 to 5 clerk job would've made enough to keep him there so I picked up on the thing I knew best, conning." She paused again and looked over him. She was glad that he remained neutral, just letting her talk.

Jason couldn't believe the life story that she had been telling him, she had a loving brother, a bitch of a mother and a bastard of a father. Both deserted her, no happy childhood, no schooling, probably no friends. And at 16, she was in charge of taking care of her older brother. He wasn't happy to hear that she went back to conning but he knew that she had to do what she had to do, he just had a feeling that it was going to get worse. So he chose to stay silent and try not to break the steering wheel with his tightened grip.

"A couple of years later, I decided to up the conning, so…" She was hesitant at this part, she knew this would change his prospective of her but she wouldn't lie to him. "I…uh… decided to marry men, con them out of out half of their money and divorce them. I'm not proud of it Jason, but I didn't really know what else to do." She looked down in shame, she wasn't proud of what she had done, but what would one expect from her background.

He chose this moment to reassure her. "It's ok Sam, you did what you had to do. You took care of your brother." He wanted to question if she was doing the same thing with Sonny but chose to wait and hear her out. He looked over at her and noticed that her face was suddenly sad, a slight frown to her lips and her eyes watered.

"Yeah… A year later, I get a call from the home telling me that Danny was sick with some virus. I dropped the con I was in the middle of and flew out there. That same day…" Her voice broke and she became choked up. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "He died in my arms." She wiped the lone tear that escaped and sniffled. "He… he told me how much he loved me and that I was the best sister he ever had. He was sorry that he couldn't be the brother that he was supposed to be, you know… he was older than me, he was supposed to look out for me. I told him that I was the luckiest person in the world to have him for my brother. It was the worst day of my life. He always had this innocence about him, like a small child, and he always looked up at me with so much trust, it melted my heart Jason. That was the day, I stopped conning." She took a second to collect herself. "I went to New York, went back to school, got my GED, and decided to become a PI in this established agency. It was the perfect profession for me. It gave the thrill and illusion of conning but it was all legal. Later on, I decided to branch out on my own and came to Port Charles…"

"Where you met Sonny…"

"Yup, I was here for a few weeks and we ran into each other on the docks." She looked up at him. "What did he tell you?"

"Not much." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Just that he killed his brother, you witnessed it and the two of you did the whole MOC to keep from testifying."

There was so much more to the story but she was sworn to secrecy. There was another person involved, another person that meant the world to him, but she wasn't about to tell him anything. She had promised not to tell anyone the truth, and she never would. "That's pretty much it."

"How did the boys feel about it?" He sensed that there was a slight hesitation to the story, as if there was something more she wasn't telling him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Oh, Morgan, Morgan was perfect, you know, he was just a year and a half, he barely understood what was happening around him so it was easy with him, but Michael, ughh Michael really put me through the ringer." She gave a short laugh, reminiscing. "Oh God Jason, he did everything, and I mean everything to try to get me away from Sonny. He even tried to bribe me to leave town with $20. I wanted to laugh so hard but I couldn't do that to him, you know, he was so serious and I felt so bad turning him down. I tried to reassure him that I wasn't trying to take his mother's place in his life, I just wanted to be his friend but he wouldn't have it. I mean, it's not like we could tell him that we had to get married to keep his father from going to prison for killing his uncle. So, I tried everything I could to be there for him, to be his friend." She laughed again and smiled at the next thought. "This one day, I came home, Sonny was working at his desk and Morgan was sleeping, Michael was in his room playing video games. I went up there and asked him if I could play, he ignored me of course. So I walked over and sat down next to him anyways. I made a deal with him. I told him that if I won than he would have to give me a chance but if he won then I would pack up and leave that same day."

"Really? You would've had done that?" He was surprised by that, but too surprised at her level of respect for those boys.

"I couldn't see him like that Jason, it hadn't even been two weeks and the charges were still on Sonny, but what could I do. Anyways, it was a car racing game, something I was familiar with, I figure I could try my best and if it didn't work then we would figure something out. Well, we were right in the middle of the game and I was winning but suddenly Morgan started crying, so I paused the game and went to get him. I tried to put him down but he wouldn't have it, he just kept crying and he wasn't feeling all that great. So I held him in my arms, rocked him and hummed to him for a bit. I hadn't realized that Michael was watching me carefully the entire time. When I went to pick up the controller, Morgan was still being fussy, so I just decided to do my best with him on my lap. I was losing, horribly losing, Morgan kept on grabbing the control, he wasn't cooperating and I didn't have the heart to put him down. One more crash and I was gone but then something amazing happened. I won." She looked up at Jason with a huge grin on her face. "Michael lost on purpose, he threw the game. He stood up, took the controller out of my hands and told me that he would give me a chance. I looked into his eyes and saw my brother staring back at me. Those sweet, innocent, trusting eyes, I knew that I was supposed to take care of him and his brother. The rest is history." She smiled as she carefully wiped the moisture of her eyes without ruining her makeup. She looked over and saw Jason looking back at her, she gave him a smile and turned to look back out the window.

At this point, Jason was happy to hear that his nephew gave her the chance to prove herself, but the guilt that he had felt increased and tightened up in his chest. They loved her, Michael and Morgan loved her, they see her as their friend, their stepmom, their mom, so what the hell was he doing. How could he come in between that? Looking back at her as she had her head turned, he had the answer. He was falling for her and he was falling hard. She was everything he imagined and everything that he wanted, craved, yearned. He knew deep down that his feelings for her were just growing, multiplying, expanding. There had to be some way that they could be together, some way were no one would get hurt especially his nephews. But how?

*****************************

Moments later Jason found himself sitting at a table in the far corner of Vaughn's nursing a beer. He was in the perfect spot to keep an eye on things and to make sure that Sam was safe, in truth, he figured this was the best place to watch Sam without her knowing it. He ignored waitress after waitress, stripper after stripper who tried to get his attention, always going up to the bar to get his beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a female figure walking towards him with a tray, he was getting himself prepared to tell her no, but when he looked up as she stood in front of him, his voice was suddenly gone, his breath was caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of him with a black lace corset on, high heels and tone legs was the woman of his dreams, his boss' wife, the forbidden fruit, Samantha. His pants suddenly grew too tight and when she bent over to whisper in his ears his cock twitched in his pants, reaching for her again, straining to get to her, to be touched by her, kissed by her, inside of her. Her breath of a whisper caressed his ear and he fought the overwhelming urge to moan. He desperately tried to keep his hands to himself as he tried to send the blood back to his brain from his cock to concentrate on her words.

"My cheating spouse just pulled one of those strippers in the back room for a 'special' lap dance. I can't get back there Jason." She pulled back up and pretended to take his order as she desperately willed her body to relax. Being that close to him was wreaking havoc on her body, his looks, his body, his smell. Oh God, his smell, man's spicy cologne, leather, and all Jason. She could feel the moisture collect between her thighs, nipples hardening once more, the pull at her core, she was ready for him.

He thought for a moment then came up with a plan. She needed to get back to the room, the room specifically designed for those 'special' expensive private lap dances, the ones that you pay a pretty hefty payment to get. He stood up, sat her tray to the side, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back room. He gave a guard at the door a nod and signaled over at Sam who was behind him, silently telling him that he was getting a lap dance from her. He pushed the door open and walked through, pulling Sam gently with him. He noticed the guy that she had been watching to his left as he was getting a lap dance, and he sat across from them. He looked up to see Sam standing awkwardly in front him and he suddenly realized what was about to happen. He hadn't thought this through, he only wanted to bring her back here so that she would be able to get her assignment done but he never thought ahead. Both were suddenly aware that Jason was the paying customer and that Sam was supposed to be giving him a lap dance if she didn't want to get her cover blown. His cock jerked again and he couldn't help but feel ashamed at how excited he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Oh God… Oh God… now what?_ How could he do this to her, how could he put her in that position? Sam looked down at Jason and wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. Jerk. She quickly looked behind her to see her mark clearly getting it on with the stripper, but she needed proof, she needed a picture. But how was she supposed to get it at this angle? Turning back to Jason, she knew that she had to do her best to sell this, to make it look real or the guard would kick them both out and she would lose her money shot. She could do this, she could do this, looking into Jason's husky blue eyes, she realized she couldn't do this. Not without getting all fired up herself, and that is exactly what was happening. Looking deep into his eyes, she let the music flow through her, moving her, of their own accord, her hips moved in beat with the music, the slow sensual music. Her legs parted slightly and she moved sexually swaying her hips side to side with the rhythm, as she straddled on of Jason's tone thighs. She felt his leg shift and it brushed her core, sending shots of ecstasy through her, her breathing labored causing her full luscious breasts to heave up and down right in front of his eyes, so close to his face that she could feel his breath on her skin.

Jason couldn't breathe, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He watched hypnotized, as Sam swayed her hips in time to the music but when she straddled his thigh, his leg jerked in automatic reaction, brushing against her core. He could feel her heat, her wetness, and he was close to losing control knowing that she was wet for him. His cock jerked with each look she gave him, each sway of her hip, it was so hard that he knew she would be able to see the bulge he was sporting. But he couldn't help it. He watched as she moved her hands sensually up her body, watched panting as her right hand went to the valley of her breasts were she pulled out a small pen like item, she leaned over him, placing her left hand on the back of the sofa behind him and stealthily placed the pen to his hand. His eyes were glued to her creamy breasts that were straining in her corset, begging to be set free and he knew that with one big yank and they would fall to his chest. He balled up his fists as he concentrated on her words. "It's a camera, just point and press the button. Get the shot for me." She whispered huskily in his ear and he knew that she was just as affected by this little dance as he was. Taking several shots without once removing his eyes from her, Jason put the camera away after he was finished, but he wasn't finished with her. Reaching up to touch her, his hand was suddenly slapped as she shook her finger at him mouthing 'No touching'. She gave him a sexy smile and continued to sway her hips closer towards him. He didn't know when it happened but after a few moments he felt her heated core suddenly flushed against his thigh, rubbing, grinding back and forth, her leg brushing up against his cock that was straining through his jeans as she moved. He couldn't handle it anymore, he reached up and grabbed on to her hips, ignoring her protests as she tried to move away from him, he suddenly yanked her back to him as she grinded harder and harder on his thigh as her leg kept brushing against him.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Sam turned and noticed that she was alone with Jason in the room and she was riding his leg like it was a bull. So wrong. She shot up quickly, ignoring his protest as she backed up against the door, getting ready to leave but before she could make it there, she watched wide eyed as Jason lunged to his feet and stalked towards her. His eyes were narrowed as if he was hunting her. An animal. She took another step back but her back hit the door behind her and she froze. In one swoop, Jason pounced on her.

He lost all control, his pupils dilated, his breathing labored, his heart skipping beats, his cock jerking at each thought of her, he couldn't handle it anymore. As soon as he saw her back away from him, he knew he had to have her. There was no way he was going to let her go. His eyes were glued to her lips, one taste, just one kiss, that was all he wanted, that was all he fantasized. One kiss and he would leave her alone. As her back hit the door behind her, she was trapped, nowhere to go, and here was his chance. He reached one hand for her waist as the other circled to the back of her neck and he pushed himself on top of her when his mouth suddenly crashed and exploded all over her sweet luscious lips. They hit the door with a thud and he prayed to God the guard wouldn't interrupt them. He forced his tongue into her mouth, rough, hard, demanding, he couldn't control himself anymore, he gave up that fight. Oh, the taste, he couldn't stop, he couldn't get enough. Her soft lips, her tongue, her taste, her breath, her body, so molded and pressed up against his. And before he could register what he was doing, his hand traveled down her throat, passed her creamy heaving breasts and down to the waist band of her booty shorts. In one quick motion he lifted her up and yanked them down and off her legs, dropping them to the floor. His hand came back up and found their way right between her legs. His fingers delved into her slit, and he pressed his mouth further into hers to keep her from crying out. She was wet, unbelievable deliciously wet, ready for him, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel her, all of her, around him, milking him. His other hand went to his own jeans, unbuttoned, unzipped and he was free. Without a second thought, without giving her a chance to back away, he lifted her one more time and entered her hard. They both broke free from their kiss and cried out in sweet pleasure. Bliss, pure bliss, she felt amazing, better than he had ever imagined. He kissed her again, pulling her closer as he pumped inside of her, but it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Pulling her off the wall, he took a few steps back with her balanced on top of him, he felt his knees hit the back of the sofa and threw himself down, taking her hard, landing on top of him, straddling him. They slowed. She pulled back, lips swollen, hair disheveled as he ran his fingers through it, breathing hard, panting, moaning, and Jason wanted her in charge. They couldn't stop now, it was beyond the point of no return, they couldn't take back what they did and he would never want to. A small part of his mind was screaming that this was a bad idea, but his cock begged to differ. Slowly and sensually he thrust his hips upward, taking extreme pleasure in watching her mouth parting and eyes rolling back as she moaned. He did it again and again and again, but this time she pumped down as he thrust up, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust. He still needed something more. Reaching up to the front of her chest, he found the zipper to her corset and pulled it down, setting her… Oh God, perfect absolutely perfect breasts free. Without a lost moment, he leaned forward and took a tight pink nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking, biting as his fingers tweaked another, loving and living for the moans that were coming from her. Now he was complete, this was what he wanted and he kept up his thrusts to further drive them into oblivion.

So good, he felt so unbelievable good, better than anything, better than Sonny. Nothing had ever made her this hot, this horny, this wild for anyone. This was what she wanted from the first moment she laid her brown eyes on his blue ones. She wanted him and… Oh yes… right there, she got him. Guilt tried to break free but she pushed all thoughts aside, no thinking just feeling, just fucking. So good. She wouldn't think about after, she wouldn't think about before, she wouldn't think period, she was feeling for the now, feeling the heat between her legs, the enormous cock inside of her, Jason underneath her, his mouth and hands on her. So wonderful. A few more, a few more and suddenly the pace grew frantic and hard. She reached for the sofa edge behind him and ground herself further into him with each stroke, so close, so close, a few thrusts later and suddenly her insides completely shattered, white heat radiated from her core and flowed throughout her entire body, her orgasm rocked her, took over and her body was thrown over the edge. A few thrusts later and Jason groaned loud as he pushed her hips down, grinding against him as he came inside her.

Silence… silence as they caught their breaths, then suddenly…. the panic came. "Oh no, no, no, no, no… What the fuck did we just do? Oh Jason, what did we do?" Sam breathed out as she jumped from him as if she were shocked. She bent over, picked up her shorts and yanked them on.

"Sam…" Jason paused for a moment as he stood up and pulled his pants closed, thinking about what to say to make her feel better. No matter how you spin it, they had done the unforgivable. She cheated on Sonny and he betrayed his best friend. "Just calm down, ok?"

"Calm down, calm down, are you fucking serious? Jason, we just betrayed Sonny." She turned and pushed her way out the door without waiting for him.

Jason scrubbed his hands through this hair, he was speechless, he simply didn't know what to say. But one thing for sure, he was still hard, still wanted her, still needing her. He raced out the door, when she was nowhere in the club he ran outside to see her making her way towards his SUV. "Sam!" He called out to her. "Wait…" He caught up and grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her towards him as her back hit the back of the SUV.

"NO!" She yelled as she tried to break free. She was fully aware of their positions, identical to the one that was in the room of the strip club. Her back pressed up against the door, his body pressed up against hers with her legs spread as his hips were pressed and thrusted up against her core, her breasts crushed against his, their breathing hard, their eyes locked. "We can't…" She breathed out, panting just as he was. "Not again… we can't again…" Each time she whispered her words were like a soft caress, he pushed his bulge further into her, pressing her core, sending waves of ecstasy through her. "Jason…"

His name coming from her mouth was all he needed to break free. "Sam…" He breathed out, no longer in control over his body, he pushed himself up against her, rubbing himself between her legs as he crashed his lips back down to hers. Again, yes again. He needed her, far more than he needed his next breath. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his keys and unlocked his doors. He yanked the door open without breaking from her, lips still on lips, tongues thrusting between them, he pulled her into the car and pulled her up to straddle him once again. So good, he couldn't get enough of her. This time, her hands went straight for his jeans, unbuttoning them, unzipping them, she reached in and freed his hardened cock from his confines, and stroked him, up and down she stroked him. Her hands on his were enough to get him to explode soon but he needed to be inside her once again. He pushed her off of him, pushed the trench coat out the way as he pulled her shorts back down. Stroking his cock, she positioned herself above him and sank down, moaning loudly as she took him all the way in. Needing the release now and fast, he thrust hard up in her, grinding her down on him with his hands on her hips. Harder and harder he pushed her up and pulled her back down. In and out they went, harder and faster, after a few strokes later, they both found their release, sending them both over the edge.

This time after the silence, there was no panic, just breathing, hardcore breathing, as if they had just ran 10 miles nonstop. When she spoke, there was no panic in her voice. "What do you we do now?" She pulled herself back, put her shorts back on and climbed in the front seat. When Jason finally got his breathing under control, he fixed himself up and climbed in the driver's seat. He hated to say this, such a mood kill, but it needed to be said. "We didn't use protection." He turned the key and listened as the engine roared to life. "No need, I'm on the pill." He heard her say and he couldn't help but grin. They didn't have to worry about condoms, he could take her anywhere, fast and hard, slow and easy, it didn't matter. What the hell was he thinking? Of course it mattered, she was somebody else's wife. "Sam…" He stopped, not sure what else to say.

"Just take me home, Jason…" She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "We'll talk about this later."

"I don't regret it." There, he said it, he didn't regret it, in fact he thoroughly enjoyed it. The sex, the adrenaline, the high from it all. For once in his life he felt alive, he felt selfish, and for once he was going to think about himself over someone else, especially Sonny. He held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to answer truthfully, there was no sense in hiding how she felt now. "Neither do I." She giggled softly as she heard his breath of relief release. No, she didn't regret it, but what now? "What does this mean Jason?"

"I have no idea." He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "But I know what I want Sam, and you are it." He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "Look, we have a couple days to think about this, Sonny doesn't get back until the day after tomorrow. We'll spend the time together and see where we go. Ok? We'll think of a way to tell him."

"Ok." She softly answered as she held on to his hand.

As they stepped off the elevator at the top floor, Jason finally released her hand, he didn't want to let her go just yet but he knew he had to because of Max and Milo. They weren't ready to shout out their relationship to the world, Sonny and two little boys were involved. They would take these couple of days that Sonny is gone and figure everything out. He knew more than anything that he wanted to be with her, and he was going to be the one to tell Sonny. He just hoped that Sam felt the same way.

As they made their way to her penthouse the door was suddenly pulled free and standing on the other side was the one person they weren't ready to see just yet. "Sonny! What are you doing here?" Sam was in total shock, so much in shock that Sonny had to pull her into the penthouse to greet her. Her mind suddenly stopped moving as he pulled her into a deep hug and kissed her.

"I've missed you so much baby." He kissed her again, this time deeper than before. And the entire time, Jason was red as a bull as he watched. Did he really have the right to get mad, after all the man was kissing his own wife? But fuck that! She belonged to him now. But before he could speak up, Sonny did. "Jason! I want some alone time with my wife, do you mind." Hell yeah, of course he fucking minded.

"Uhm… Sonny, I need to talk to you about something." Jason didn't care, he was going to say it, he couldn't stand back and watch any of this. His possessiveness took over all control and he wasn't going to back down.

"I can leave you guys alone." Sam said as she tried to back away, almost yanking Sonny's hands off her trench coat. She knew that if he saw what she had underneath that it would be over. The look in Sonny's eyes told her it was too late.

"What have you got under this thing?" Sonny said huskily as he pulled the trench coat free. His eyes suddenly flared and Jason found himself struggling not to rip his eyes out.

Seeing the look in Jason's face, Sam backed off, as if she was betraying Jason when in actuality she had been betraying Sonny. "Just my undercover outfit." She backed up some more and headed for the stairs. "I'll just go change and give you guys time to talk."

"No!" She froze at Sonny's command. "I want you to keep that on. I'll be right up." He gave his wife a wink and turned around. Sam found the sudden urge to want to throw up. She gave Jason a sorrowful smile and ran up the stairs. "What's going on? Can't this wait?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Jason needed to find a way to keep him from going up those stairs. He had to say it, he had to tell him, right now. "Sonny…" He took a deep breath and tried again, but stopped when he remembered what she said about Michael. So innocent, so trusting, she knew that she had to take care of him. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this to them, not yet anyway. They needed time, the needed time to figure this out without hurting anyone. Maybe she could just leave Sonny, but still see him in secret, then months from now they could get back together. Yeah, good plan. "Nevermind, you go ahead, we can talk tomorrow." Jason saw Sonny nod and close the door behind him. He made his way over to his own penthouse. He grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge. That was a good idea, except he hadn't told Sam yet. Now, Sonny was in the penthouse across the hall with Sam dressed up in that sexy lace outfit. Suddenly Jason felt like his plan sucked. Sonny was still oblivious to all of this, he was over there now, touching her, kissing her, fucking her, anger flowed through his veins and he found himself smashing the empty beer bottle up against the wall. "FUUCCCKKK!" He yelled out and threw the second. How in the hell was he going to get through his? And what about Sam?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Stomping his way over to Sonny's penthouse, Jason couldn't give a flying fuck about anything right now, he didn't care if the coffee shipment came in on time, he didn't care about how he chewed his employees heads off, and right now he particularly didn't care about how Milo was cowering away from him as he shoved his way into Sonny's penthouse and slammed the door shut. He was pissed… no, pissed was an understatement, he was mad as a bull and seeing Sonny walk down the stairs was like seeing a big fucking red flag being waved in his face. It took everything in him not to run to the man, tear his limbs off and beat him with them. Oh the gratification would be orgasmic. Brings tears to your eyes really at how beautiful the sight would be.

"Jason, what the hell is going on? You ok man?" After hearing from his men that his enforcer almost ate them raw for dropping a coffee crate, Sonny figured that he had to talk to him, but now hearing him slam his door and look like hell standing in his living room, Sonny realized that clearly something was bothering him. "Is there something going on?"

YES! "No…" Jason answered, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. This shit wasn't going to fly, he needed to get a hold on his anger before he killed the asshole standing across from him.

"Well, is there a problem?"

Yeah, there is a fucking problem, YOU! "No…" He shook his head again, almost feeling like one of those freakin bobble heads. "Just a bad morning." After having a bad night where he couldn't sleep because he kept picturing his boss with Sam. The punching bag acted as his lullaby as he pounded the shit out of it imagining that it was Sonny. He went over to the desk and dropped a file off on it. "Bernie wanted you to sign these contracts you had him finalize." He stepped back, a little more than arms reach so that he wasn't too tempted to strangle the guy. Jason stood back and watched Sonny as he nodded then proceeded to sit at his desk. Jesus, the way the guy sat down, you would think that he was sitting on his throne. But Sonny was no king, he was a fucking jester.

Scrubbing his hands hard down his face and then forced them into his hair, Jason took a few deep breaths not understanding where this sudden hatred for his boss came from. No, actually he did understand, it was ever since he met Sam. The boss' wife. Ugh, he really hated how that sounded. No, Sam was just Sam, just sweet, sexy, intoxicatingly beautiful Sam. Closing his eyes, he could just picture the night that they shared together, at the strip club, her giving him a lap dance, moving and swaying her sexy body to him, on him, rubbing herself against him. He had to bite back a moan when he remembered the way she felt clenched around him as she came when he pumped into her. Oh God… it was amazing and because it was so hot the first time, they did it again in his SUV. He wasn't washing his car, ever, remnants of Sam will stay on that backseat forever. Afterwards, they had decided that they were going to see how this played out and tell Sonny, but no one knew that Sonny was waiting for them when they returned home. He thought that he was at least going to get a goodnight kiss, or probably make out on the couch, or something more, but no, the bastard had to come home early. And not only did he ruin their precious time together, Sonny had actually wanted Sam to wait for him in their bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Jason fought the urge to vomit, just thinking about what Sam and Sonny did last night after he left made his stomach churn. He remembered Sonny telling her not to change or shower, so that means that Jason's seed was still inside her from he came into her tight pussy twice. Ohhh… he needed that release again.

"Hey, did something happen between you and Sam last night?" Sonny asked his friend as he was reading over and signing the contracts. He noticed Jason's mood and it left him puzzled, he wondered what happened that would have Jason reacting this way.

Oh God… this is it…. "What… what do you mean?" He asked, trying like hell to sound as innocent as possible.

"It's just, last night, when I went up to have some alone time with my wife…"

Jason held up his hand to stop this conversation, he soooo didn't want to know what they were doing up there. "Sonny, I don't need to hear about your sex life." Please let that be it, please. He didn't want to hear about Sonny fucking Sam. He swallowed hard.

"No, no…" Sonny shook his head. "It's just that when I got upstairs, Sam was passed out on the bed. She didn't even get a chance to take her coat off. Do you have any idea what happened to make her tired like that?"

Hallelujah! Jason threw a big 'Thank You' to God and let out the longest, quietest sigh of relief in history. He didn't sleep with her, she didn't let it happen. He suddenly felt light, like a huge boulder had been lifted off of his chest. Jason let out a grin break free, she was tired, too tired to keep her eyes open and he felt nothing but pride. Yeah, he knew why she was tired, because he fucked her raw, twice and made her come, multiple times. So fuck yeah she was tired and probably sore and it was all because of him. "Nope, everything is good." Great actually, fan-fucking-tastic! "Maybe she was just really tired, she was undercover waitressing last night on those ridiculously high heels." He walked over towards the desk, trusting himself around his boss now.

"Probably…" Sonny nodded and signed the last piece of paper. "Plus she had Michael and Morgan all by herself the past couple of days, and they can be a handful." He stood up and walked over to his bar for a bottle of water.

Taking a quick glance around, Jason just realized that there was no one else here. "Are they here?" But what he really wanted to ask was if SHE was here.

Sonny shook his head, screwing the bottle cap back on. "No, she woke up pretty early and took them over to the Quartermaine's for breakfast with Lila, Monica and Emily. Do they know you're back yet?"

"No, I was going to go over there today." And if he hurried up, he could make there while Sam was there. He would get a chance to talk to her, hell just seeing her would be enough for him. His heart fluttered just thinking about her taking a stroll through his grandmother's rose garden, she would put those flowers to shame. "You know what, maybe I should just go on over there right now." He said walking backwards towards the door.

"Good idea. You might be able to catch Sam and the boys and keep an eye out for them."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Jason walked out and closed the door. Taking a moment to breathe deeply, he noticed Milo still cowering away from him. "Hey Milo." He smiled wide and walked to the elevator. He couldn't believe how much happier and lighter he felt knowing that nothing happened between Sam and Sonny.

******************************

Putting his car in park back at Harbor View Towers, Jason still couldn't believe that he had missed her twice. TWICE! How as that possible? First, he went to the Quartermaine's to see his family, hoping that she was still there. He was greatly disappointed to find out from his grandmother that he had missed her and Emily by ten minutes, they had decided to go to Kelly's for ice cream. Come on, didn't they just have breakfast? He really wanted to leave the second Lila told him that they weren't there, he really wanted to get the hell out of there, but he stayed. He stayed to sit with his grandmother in the rose garden, he stayed to hear his mom talk about what he had done when he was a child, he stayed to hear his father's disappointment that he wasn't a doctor, and he stayed to hear his grandfather's crap about ELQ. He stayed for it all because, truthfully he missed them. They could be loud, obnoxious, judgmental, and crazy but they were his family and he still loved them. His favorites of course were Lila and Emily, they never judged him, they never showed their disappointment in him, slowly his mother was coming around as well and he was grateful. He may not remember Jason Quartermaine, but he remembered the love that he had for his family.

After he left the mansion, he was still disappointed that he didn't get to see Emily or Sam or the boys, of course. He decided to high tail it over to Kelly's only to find out that he missed them there as well. So instead of driving all over Port Charles to hunt them down just to get one glimpse of Sam, he decided to go back home. Looking around in the parking garage, he noticed that Sam's car was still missing, so they haven't made it back home yet. That's ok, he needed to talk to Sonny about today's shipment anyways. The illegal kind.

Walking into Sonny's penthouse, he turned to see Sonny making his way out of the kitchen with the same apron that Michael had worn the morning Jason was here making breakfast. An ache in his heart told him that he missed it, that he wanted what Sonny had, a wife, a family, a home. He envied him. r. "Hey." He said walking over to the couch.

"Did you see your family?" He saw Jason nod then asked again. "Did you see Sam and the boys?"

"No, I guess I missed them." Sitting over on the couch, Jason waited for Sonny to sit as well before he started to talk about business. They talked about the shipment that was coming, about Jason overseeing it tonight, and they talked about how suspiciously quiet things were with Alcazar. He lifted his head as soon as he heard the door opening, and there standing before him with his nephews was the woman that has been haunting his dreams when he slept and when he was awake. "Hey." He stood up along with Sonny. He was just about to take a step closer, when Sonny beat him to it. Of course, she was still his wife after all.

"Hey guys…" Sonny said as he hugged Michael, tried to take Morgan from Sam, only to laugh and step back when Morgan hung to Sam tightly. He stepped around and gave Sam a simple light kiss on the lips.

To Jason, that light kiss may as well have been a make out session for him. No one is supposed to kiss her, or touch her for that matter. He smiled to her and watched carefully as he caught her eyes and held the stare. So much went through them with just a look when Sonny was too busy chatting it up with Michael. "Hi." He heard her soft voice, almost shy like.

"How was your day?" He asked taking another step closer to her. He looked over to see Sonny leading Michael over to the kitchen. He couldn't help but take another step towards her, she was holding Morgan but the boy was circled around Sam with his head on her shoulder, he was unable to see his face.

"Fine." Sam answered softly. She found it suddenly hard to breathe, the day had gone so smoothly. After having breakfast with the Quartermaine's, they grabbed ice cream at Kelly's, then Emily was paged to the hospital, so Sam decided to take them to the park. After a full fun and tiresome day and having managed to ignore Sonny all together, she realized it was time to go home. Walking in, she didn't expect to see Jason, but here he was, breathtakingly handsome as usual and once again she found it hard to breathe and her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"I missed you." Jason whispered in her ear when he was close enough. He gave a quick glance to make sure that no one was watching and when he heard her breathe out "Me too" he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to her neck, taking extreme pleasure to see her shudder and breathe out. He was getting to her and she was doing the same to him just by standing in the same room. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. "Sam…" He whispered, ready to tell her what he wanted when he was suddenly interrupted by a squirming Morgan.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Sam asked as she felt Morgan move around to get down. "Oh no, first it's bath time and then your free to go." She adjusted her hold on him and stepped around Jason to walk to the stairs. "Just let me give him a quick bath, I'll be right down."

"No Yammy, Yason, Yason!" Morgan called out as he reached his little arm towards Jason.

"Do you want Jason to give you a bath?" She asked the little guy and then laughed as he nodded his little head.

"Yason, vroooom, Yason bath." He whined as he reached for his uncle again.

Watching his nephew reach for him just about melted his heart. He remembered taking care of Michael for the first year of his life, and missing a year from both of his nephew's lives made his chest ache. He should have stayed, he should have been here for them but seeing Carly blown up had done a real number on his head, but no longer. He can't let the past rule his future, he had to move on and having spent an amazing weekend with his nephews and Sam helped tremendously. "Ok, ok buddy, I'll give you a bath." He stepped forward and lifted Morgan away from Sam. Walking up the stairs, he turned back to her. "Will you help?" He hoped that she would, giving them the opportunity to be alone together.

"Sure." She looked over to see Sonny walk out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand. "I'm just going to go up and help Jason with Morgan."

"Ok, dinner will be ready by the time you guys are done. Michael is making the salad." Sonny said grinning and walking back into the kitchen.

It bothered Jason that Sam had to tell Sonny everything, yeah she was his wife but Jason was hoping that it was going to change soon. After taking Morgan a bath and having a small water fight in the process, he picked up Morgan and brought him back to his room. He stepped back and watched, loving the way Sam was careful when she clothed him and took care of him. She stood up and placed him in his playpen so that she would be able to clean up a bit. After cleaning up the bathroom, Jason helped her clean up Morgan's room as well. Loving his time that they were having together, wanting to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but felt a little awkward doing it in front of Morgan. But when she bent over in front of him, giving a perfect view of her cleavage in her low cut shirt, all thoughts suddenly flew out of Jason's head, and animal instincts took over. He stalked to her, pulled her up and pushed her up against the wall. Oh yeah, he loved this position, the feel of her, her soft curves, her round breasts pressed up to his hard chest. He pulled the clothes she had picked up out of her hands and dropped them on the floor. Leaning down, he softly nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply, taking in all her fragrance. An instant hard on formed when he heard her whisper his name. "Oh yeah baby, I love it when you say my name…" He kissed her neck and lapped at it with his tongue. "God I missed you, I've been dying to see you all day…" Switching sides, he kissed and lapped at the other side. "Say my name again."

"Jason…" Heat was all she felt, white hot heat that flamed her body and pooled at her core. She loved the feel of him, against her, inside her.

"Ohhhh, Sam, I need you." He said to her as he started to grind his hips into her, showing her exactly the kind of effect she had on him as his erection pressed into her. "I want you." He pulled back, looked into her eyes, and crashed his lips down onto hers. He licked at her bottom lip, waiting for her to open up to him, it didn't take long, she opened up and met his tongue with hers. Slowly, sensually their lips moved over each other, massaging, licking, and sucking. He was dying for this, all day, this is what he needed, wanted… Oh God… Heaven, pure Heaven. And as his hand went underneath her shirt to find her lush breasts, he abruptly pulled back as he heard Morgan shout out and whine. Dropping his forehead down to hers, he tried to calm his breathing. "I need to see you, please, tonight."

"Jason, I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Please Sam, meet me tonight." He grinded his erection against her one last time, hoping to entice her and he was beyond thrilled when it worked.

"Ok." Pulling back, and stepping around him, Sam tried to regain control of herself, she was floating away and Morgan was pulling her right back down to earth. She bent over and picked him up. "I'll call you when I can get free." She said then stepped out the door.

After taking a few deep breaths, Jason was right behind her, his grin spread widely. He couldn't wait to see her tonight. As he made it to the door, he saw Sonny and Michael walk out of the kitchen. "Jason, do you want to stay for dinner?" He stopped and turned to face Sonny who had an arm draped around Sam, making his blood boil, he didn't think it was a good idea. "No thanks, actually, I'm going to visit Emily before I go to the warehouse. I'll see you guys later." His hand reached the door knob and just before he was about to twist it, the next words from his nephew's mouth made him lose his breath and 10 years off his life…

"Yason kiss Yammy!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _"_ _Yason kiss Yammy!"_

This was it, they were caught and they had a little baby to thank for that. Staring at Jason, she couldn't think of anything to say, or move, she could barely even blink, she was so surprised. Shocked was more like it, this kid just ratted her out. Sam heard of terrible two's but does that count when the baby is only one and a half? Except he wasn't terrible, he was just a snitch which can get you seriously hurt in his father's business, so Sam was going to have to teach him to keep this kind of information to yourself. She just hoped Sonny didn't hear anything.

"What did you say Morgan?" Sonny asked looking between Jason and Sam, not really understanding what was going between them. Why would Jason kiss Sam?

Oh God, he did hear and this was about to get even worse. She could kill Jason for this, he kissed her in front of his nephew, Morgan saw the whole thing. Really, how can you take anything that baby says credible, so when she heard his next words, she was relieved. "Kiss Yammy, kiss Yammy!" He yelled as he grabbed her face with his little chubby hands and laid a big fat wet kiss right on her cheek, melting her heart in the process.

"It's Sam, S Morgan not a Y, Ssssssaaammm!" Bless Michael's little heart for steering this in a total different direction. He always tried to get his little brother to pronounce his words correctly. So when Morgan kept shouting, "Yam! Yam! Yam!" Michael gave up, threw his hands up in mock defeat and went towards the kitchen.

"Come on buddy, let's go and help your brother out." Sonny said as he reached and grabbed Morgan from Sam's arms and followed Michael. "Call me after you check on the shipment, Jason." He threw over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the door.

It seemed that everything was alive and moving except for her, she was still stunned, still staring at Jason as he still held on to the door knob in the exact stunned stupor as she was in. They were saved and it had nothing to do with Sam's super conning skills or Jason's enforcer ways, it was from two little kids. She was married to their father and cheating on him and they were aiding and abetting her affair. Damn it, she could feel herself giving into the darkness, the guilt laying over her and covering her like a thick blanket, but before it could totally engulf her, Jason spoke up in a whisper through the darkness. "Don't go there Sam, we aren't doing anything wrong. You and Sonny were only helping each other. You don't love him do you?" She couldn't speak, so instead she shook her head. "So meet me tonight, please." Again she couldn't speak, choosing instead to nod in agreement. "Call me." Jason whispered just before he placed in hands on his lips and blew her kisses and walked out the door.

Suddenly she could see with perfect clarity, guilt no longer plagued her. She was only helping out a friend, that was why she had married him. It was a quick ceremony in the judge's chambers and they didn't even say vows. He paid the judge to sign the marriage certificate and voilà they were married. In fact, he didn't love her either, those words had never crossed his lips towards her. How did she know that he wasn't cheating on her as well? It's not like she kept tabs on him or anything, that's not what the marriage was about. They were friends, friends with benefits and nothing more. She just cared about him and she didn't want to hurt him. But she couldn't do this any longer, she couldn't sleep with both men and she couldn't stay married to one man while she wanted another. Her and Jason needed a long and serious talk, and they would do that, tonight. Except whenever she saw Jason, the last thing her mind was talking. She just hoped she got to keep her clothes on long enough.

************************************

It was close to 11 pm when she finally sent Jason a text that she was leaving the penthouse and heading down to her office. Dinner went as usual, the food was good, the company was fun, and the food fight that went between Michael and Morgan was a little unexpected. It was a great dinner but the cleanup afterwards was not so great. It had taken her an hour to get the sauce off the walls, it was a huge mess but seeing the look on Michael's face when Morgan threw his meatball at him was priceless. She giggled remembering the look on Sonny's face as well, he was all about order and these two wonderful kids threw his life into chaos. Brilliant. After their food fight, they needed another bath and then off to bed where Morgan insisted, actually downright demanded that she read him a story. She was ready to leave to see Jason, but she didn't mind the story at all. She loved these boys, so while Sonny was reading to Michael about Yankee players and stats, Sam was in Morgan's room reading the Three Little Pigs, Morgan's favorite with full blown effects and voices. When she had come downstairs, she saw Sonny at his desk reading over some shipping contracts. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him not to wait up for her, she was doing some surveillance and that she was going to be late. He never suspected a thing, he didn't even throw a little argument about her working late. This was why they had been friends for all this time, they understood each other. She was confident that when the time came to tell him about her and Jason, she knew that Sonny would understand and step aside. But until then, she had to dodge every chance Sonny tried to touch her or grab her as she ran out the door claiming that she was late.

She was now on her floor at the office that Sonny helped her acquire down by the docks of Port Charles, her perfect view of the harbor and all the boats that passed by. As she went to unlock her door, she realized that Jason wasn't there yet, she was sure that he would've just let himself in. The turned off lights were another giveaway, but before she could raise her hand to flick the lights on, one strong hand gripped her arm while the other was flattened against her waist as she felt a hard body pressed firmly up against her back. Her first thought was to struggle but she immediately knew who he was, she could sense Jason anywhere. The dark room was only illuminated by the moon and she used all her senses to feel the man pressed up deliciously against her. Feeling a bulge right on her backside, she pushed back and up with her hips, rubbing the hardened shaft that was pushing against her. When she heard Jason groan in her ear, she did it again, and again. She took great enjoyment in hearing his pleasure, she loved the little moans and groans that came out of him, but when she reached behind her and grabbed at his hips to pull him towards her as she pushed back, his growl of appreciation almost undid her.

Suddenly she was being walked forward until they were against her desk that was across the room. She felt Jason's hand spread out before her and sweep everything that was off the desk aside from her computer. His hands pulled back and were being filled with her lush breasts, he bent her forward, over the cool wood. She gasped as she braced herself on the desk, waiting for his assault. She didn't need to wait long, Jason's hands shifted beneath her shirt, pushing it up her back only far enough so that he could reach the top cups of bra and yank them down, setting her lush mounds free. With his fingers he tweaked and pulled at her nipples as she gasped when he ground himself in a slow circle against her. He was more than ready for her. "Please, Jason, I need you." She said raggedly.

"Are you ready for me Sam?" He knew she was. He could smell her heat, but he wanted her say it, he wanted her to beg for it.

"Yes, yes Jason, I need…. Oh…." She gasped again as he grinded harder into her. "Please Jason…" She tried to turn to face him but he wouldn't let her. He had her trapped between himself and the desk and he wasn't letting her go.

"Oh no baby, we are going to do this my way." His hands left her lush mounds and caressed her skin leaving behind blazing white hot heat as they made their way down to her jeans. He quickly made way with the button and zipper and yanked them down to her knees along with her panties. He couldn't control himself and he decided that he didn't want to. He was hard for her and he wouldn't be able to turn it off until they were completely sated. So he gave into it, into the heat, the need he had for her, the hunger that left him starved for her. He had wanted her all day and he was going to get her finally. Popping the button and unzipping on his own jeans, he pushed them down to his knees as well, he didn't have time to take them off, he was about to explode soon.

Lifting her hips, he repositioned her the way he needed her to be. Nudging her feet apart, he stepped between them. Her ass thrust up, her soft folds exposed and in one swift motion, he slammed into her. The force caused her to gasp as she jerked forward and gripped the edge of the desk harder as she could as he filled her to the hilt. He kept one hand on her lower back as his other hand cupped and kneaded, pinched and tugged her nipples to hard peaks. She mewled helplessly as he pounded hard and fast into her inch by mind blowing delicious inch.

He stared down at her, bent over the desk, her delicate spine arched, her full lush breasts crushed to the desk, her sweet ass thrusting up to meet him every time he impaled her. He fought the need to come, it was too soon and he wanted to give her more. He stretched his arm over back and to the nap of her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanked back. Submission. That was what he wanted from her, total submission, total control of her body. Never had he done this before, no one else but her and he was afraid that he was hurting her. He started to ease up a bit, go gentle but when she reached behind her and grabbed his hips, pushing herself against him as she moaned, "Please Jason, harder… harder… I need…"

With a sudden roar, "MORE!" He pushed himself to the limits. He pounded into her so hard the desk was actually shifting, moving with them. He knew he wasn't going to last long, he had felt himself wanting to spill the first second he was inside her, but he needed her to come first. He slipped one hand in front of her, between her legs and found her silken nub. With his fingers he began playing with it, rolling it between, lightly and gently at first but the louder she moaned the harder he pressed and played until he felt her walls clench around him and milk him as she convulsed from the explosion of her orgasm. Her orgasm ripped through so intensely that she cried out in a scream, "Jason!…. Ohhhhhhhh….. Uuuhhhhhhh…..." He clenched his jaw tight, trying not to spill but he couldn't hold on any longer, and he stopped trying. Dropping forward, Jason held on to her as he gathered her to him and pressed her firmly to his chest and growled close to her ear. "You're mine Sam. Mine." He gave a couple more pumps and his own orgasm washed over him.

Holding her close to him, he slowly shuffled their way as best as he could backwards, towards the couch that was up against the wall. As soon as he felt his knees hit the couch, he flopped down taking her with him as she sat on his lap. Their breathing were labored, their chests were pumping wildly, their hearts beating erratically, they intertwined their fingers together, one set across her waist and the other to their side. Their heads were pressed against each other, temple to temple. "Jason?"

"Yeah…" He shifted as pressed a small kiss to her temple.

"What now?" She held up their intertwined hands, loving how so well they fit together.

"I meant what I said Sam, you are mine." He let out a breath. "We have to tell Sonny, I can't… I can't watch you with him. I can't stand the fact that you have to go home to him Sam." He held her hips and shifted her so that she was sitting on the couch with her legs over his. He took her boots off and went to slowly slide her jeans and panties off, his feet were freeing his confines as well. Holding on to one ankle, he pulled it so that it set on the couch, just behind him. He was still hard and he needed her again. His hands slowly traced their way up the soft skin of her legs. "It killed me when I thought you were with him last night."

"I wasn't, I pretended to be asleep and when I woke up this morning, I left early." She whispered almost breathlessly as she anticipated for him once again. "I can't go back to him Jason."

"I know. Tomorrow morning, I'm telling him tomorrow morning." He pulled back a moment only to remove his shirt and hers, next her bra came off and they were totally naked against each other. "But tonight, we are together, tonight is for us." He said just before he kissed her and proceeded to make love to her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Her breath was sweet as he captured her lips with his mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip hoping and anticipating for her to accept him, and when she parted her lips in a soft sigh as his hands grazed her tweaked nipple, he took what he wanted, his tongue invaded her mouth and sought hers, playing, mating, loving, stroking. He spanned her flat belly with his hands, her skin soft and warm as he caressed her body. Releasing her mouth, he dropped soft kisses along her jaw, down her throat, his tongue tracing down her neck. Moaning, Sam thrust her chest out, displaying her luscious mounds to his greedy eyes, he was a selfish bastard so he took what was offered to him. He latched onto one of her nipples with his lips, drawing the tight peak into his mouth, loving the way she arched up to his touch and moaned as her fingers delved into his hair, holding his head against her. As he suckled, he shifted his body and stretched out on top of her, falling right between her legs. She sighed as she absorbed the full weight of him._

 _Her hand that rested on his shoulder, flattened out and spanned his rock hard chest, exploring the wonderful smooth inches of his body as they lowered to find his hard shaft rubbing deliciously against her mound. He lifted up only far enough to see her soft hands on him, touching him, feeling him, stroking him. When he came back down, her breasts crushed up against his chest and her body squirmed under his, waiting for him to complete her. He wanted to kiss her again, but he needed something more, so he worshiped her breasts with his powerful tongue and then moved down her body. He put his hands on her thighs and parted her legs gently and slowly, he growled at the moisture that he could see that had pooled at her core. He was already close to orgasm, his body was shaking with the need to take her, to claim her, but he needed a taste first, just one taste. He leaned in and kissed her softest skin, drawing her core into his mouth, licking, sucking, and tonguing her long and deep. With only a few strokes, she came again and over again and he couldn't get enough of her. He drew all that she had, but when he heard his name come out from her soft pink mouth in a throaty moan, his control snapped, he stretched out between her legs once again and covered her body with his own. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he sheathed himself in her beautiful body with one powerful stroke. He growled in ecstasy, the feel of her wrapped around him was indescribable. He pulled back and surged inside her some more, driving his shaft as far as it could go, all the way inside of her, he wanted to feel all of her. And as she came screaming his name, "Jason... Jason..."_

"Jason! Jason, you in there? I need to talk to you!"

Jason bolted off the couch at hearing his name being shouted and the pounding on the door. He looked around hoping to see Sam, but she wasn't there, she was across the hall. And the dream he just had wasn't just a dream, it was him remembering every detail that happened last night at the office. The first time he took her was over her desk where he slammed into her hard and fast, and the second on the couch was slow and gentle. And he couldn't hide the fact that he wanted her again, that he needed to be with her, inside of her. But hearing Sonny pound on the door, his erection immediately deflated as if knowing that it wasn't a good idea to get hard at the moment thinking about the other guy's wife. Ugh, he really hated Sonny sometimes. Surging up on his feet, he made his way to the door, opening it as Sonny strolled in as if he owned everything. Fuck that! This is my penthouse! "What's going on Sonny?"

Sonny turned to face his friend and long time business partner, he needed advice and he knew that Jason would be straight forward and honest with him. "I need to talk to you about Sam."

Instantly remembering that he was going to talk to Sonny about him and Sam, he decided now is the best time to get it over with. "Yeah, I need to talk to you as well. Sam and I have..."

"No wait." Sonny held up his hand. "This is really important Jason and I need to go first."

As if Jason didn't have something important to tell him. God, Sonny could be such a selfish dick sometimes. "Ok, go ahead." He decided to give him the floor, maybe whatever Sonny had to say would open up the conversation better... Or maybe not. Jason almost lost his breath as he saw Sonny reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. 'Oh no, please tell me that's not what I think it is.'

"Here..." Sonny said as he handed over the offending object to Jason. "Open it, tell me what you think." He turned and walked over to the couch.

With shaky hands, Jason carefully opened the lid and lost all his words when he saw what looked like a diamond engagement ring inside. Of course it's a ring, what the hell was he expecting would be inside this tiny box... divorce papers.

"I plan on proposing to Sam." Sonny beamed from where he sat. After a few moments of silence, he began to question what was in Jason's mind. From what he could tell, he thought that Jason liked Sam. She certainly proved that she was trustworthy and she is wonderful with the boys. What was there to object about?

"I..." Clearing his throat, Jason tried to find the right words. "I thought you were already married." He asked as he sealed the box back up quickly and handed it over to Sonny, desperate to get it out of his hands in fear of crushing it.

"I am... we are, it's just that I want to make it official, you know... the whole big church wedding and reception thing, tons of flowers, wedding cake, all that stuff. Whatever Sam wants, I want to make her happy."

Jason suddenly felt nauseous, as if he knew why Sonny would be doing this, but he needed to hear it from the other man. "Why?" And when he heard Sonny say the words that he had dreaded, "Because I love her, Jason", he felt as though he was kicked in the stomach. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to finally tell Sonny that Sam and him were going to be together and hoped that Sonny would understand, but this is so much worse. Sonny had fallen in love with Sam and they were betraying his trust. This changed everything. It was a lot easier when this all started because it was clear that neither Sam nor Sonny were in love with each other, but now Sonny just changed the play of the game. He fell in love. So now what the hell are they supposed to do?

"I plan on proposing to her soon, maybe tonight." Sonny stood up, placed the box back in his jacket and walked towards the door. "Anyways, all is still quiet with Alcazar, but maybe we should make some plans in case he retaliates. I'll see you later."

After Sonny left, Jason stood motionless in the middle of his living room, thinking, wondering what to do next. Where do they go from here? Do they still come clean and hope that Sonny doesn't see it as betrayal? He doubted it, no matter what, Sonny would see is this as the ultimate betrayal, especially now that he finally admitted that he loved Sam. He wasn't sure what to do, but he needed to talk to her. Picking up the phone, he speed dialed her number as he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for his bike. Hearing her pick up normally would have spiked his beating heart, but today it was accelerated with something else, nervousness, anxiety. "Hey, I need to see you right away, where are you?"

"I'm on my boat." There was a brief pause. "Is it Sonny? What happened?"

He could hear the nervousness and worry in her voice. "I'll see you in a few minutes, we need to talk."

"Ok, I'll be here..."

He hung up, his shaking hands placed his phone back in his pocket as soon as he reached his bike parked in the garage. Straddling it, he took a deep breath, fired her up and drove off towards the docks. Max had told him where he would find her boat, they always had a guard follow her down there for her protection. Her boat was docked was too close to theirs, and he didn't want any trouble for her that was associated with his business. He wanted to keep her guarded and protected, even though she could handle herself, he just couldn't help it. He felt feelings for her that he had never felt for anyone, she brought them out of him, and he could understand why Sonny fell in love with Sam, because he was getting their fast. Faster than he had expected, especially for only knowing her a short time, he just couldn't help it. Sam was something else, something different, something refreshing and he would do anything to keep her, that was why he wanted to go and talk to her, they needed a new plan, to get Sam away from Sonny without it affecting the boys too much. No matter what, he knew that someone was going to get hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She had been cleaning up her boat when she received the call from Jason. Michael had mentioned that he wanted to take a boat ride one of these days and Sam was going to make sure that happen. They had done this plenty times before. She would pack up a bag for her and Michael, just the two of them, along with Max or Milo and they would sail off right after the sunset. She would pull out her huge telescope, a gift from Sonny and Michael, and they would hang out on the deck with hot chocolate, star maps, and junk food. They would stay the night on the boat and sail for the docks in the morning. They hadn't done that in a while and she was more than happy to take him out again, this time she would ask Jason if he wanted to go. Picking up her clothes that she had kept on hand, Sam couldn't help feel nervous about Jason coming over, he said that they needed to talk and she had a feeling that it was about Sonny. She figured he hadn't told him yet because she knew that Sonny would be calling her demanding an explanation. So, what else is there? Something must have happened for him to sound worried and on edge.

Yesterday had been amazing, from the rough dominating sex over her desk in the office, to the soft and tender way that he made love to her on the couch. Love? Would she be able to associate that with him already? She had never really loved anyone besides her brother, but that didn't count, that was unconditional. But to love a man? She cared about Sonny and loved his boys, but she didn't love him. Not the head over heels, heart pounding, soul stirring love that people always talked about. That was something that she felt with Jason. So did that mean that she loved him? How is that possible in such short time? She barely knew him, well that's not really true, she basically knew everything about him. Everyone always had something to say about him Sonny, Emily, the Quartermaines, even Michael, but hardly from Jason. They had yet to actually have a real conversation but it seemed that whenever they were in same room together, the temperature would shoot up twenty degrees with all the body heat and sexual tension between them and they always found that talking was the last thing they wanted to be doing.

As she shut the bottom dresser drawer, she stood up and turned, freezing in place. Jason stood there, silent, his hands fisted at his sides, his features tight and drawn, as if he was trying to control something. His eyes devoured her, and she couldn't help but want his mouth to do the same. They needed to talk about Sonny, with all the tension around them, she knew it would wait. Passion always came first. As Sam stepped toward him, Jason lunged at her and drew her into his arms. One had encircled her waist and the other around her neck as he crashed his lips down on hers. The ferocity of the kiss made her knees weak, as their tongues clashed together, blending and battling to get closer, deeper. Sam held on to his shoulders, gripping hard as she accepted the attack of his passion. Her head was dizzy, floating on a wave of lust and her body molded perfectly to his.

She had had sex before, one night stands with strangers, sex with Sonny, but she had never experienced anything like this before. She never felt like this, this hungry for sex, this ache to have Jason inside of her. Whatever was happening between them wasn't just about sex, it was so much more, it was soul stirring, heart pounding... love. Yes. Sam slid her hands down his chest and tugged on his shirt, pulling it up to reveal solid stomach and chest muscles that twitched when she stroked her palms over them.

Jason tore off his shirt and threw it on the floor, then he reached for the straps of her tank top and yanked them down to reveal her naked soft shoulders. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed on shoulder, his lips and tongue stroking her velvet skin across her chest, should to shoulder. Sam's nipples were sharp, poking through her tank top, reaching for him, begging for his attention, for his mouth, his tongue and he happily complied. Jason leaned down and sucked on one nipple, causing the thin fabric to mold around her nipple as he cupped her other breast in his hand. She moaned and arched her back, thrusting her chest towards him, silently begging for more. Needing more skin, Jason pulled back, grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her arms. The heat of his mouth was even greater as he sucked hard, sending jolts of heat from her breasts down to her pussy, which clenched in needing release. She could tell that her panties were soaked, she was more than ready for him.

Trailing his hands lower as his mouth claimed her again, he found the hem of her sweatpants and panties and pulled down. He sank onto his knees, kissing her skin as he lowered himself, he lifted one leg and placed it over his shoulder as the other held her hip. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. "Oh baby, I need to taste you." He whispered as he placed his lips to her weeping pussy. With that one kiss, Sam cried off and jerked. "Oh... Jason..." She moaned as Jason licked the length of her seam, then swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking on it, she gasped and rocked her hips, grinding her sex into him. He slipped his fingers inside her and kept his pace as he lapped at her engorged bud. She was trembling on the brink of coming, only a few more strokes and he would bring her over the edge, and that is exactly what he did. A few strokes later and Sam came screaming his name as she held onto fist full of his hair, unashamedly grinding herself into him.

She was still shaking when he rose, he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his jeans, his body was humming with anticipation and his cock was standing up, begging for her attention. "I need to be inside you Sam, I can't wait anymore." He desperately pleaded as he climbed above her and took his place between her legs.

"I need you in..." Before she could finish her sentence, he lined himself up and with one hard thrust he entered her. As he slide inside her, she sighed in satisfaction at the wonderful sensation of him filling her and stretching her. This is exactly what she had wanted all day, she was craving him badly, addicted to him. Jason had felt the same, she was like an addiction to him, his drug, and he couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't wait to have her again, to be inside her, to come inside her, he needed her badly. He had to tell her about Sonny, had to make her understand that they needed to tread carefully. Sonny was emotionally involved and they needed a plan to make this less painful as possible, especially with two children in the picture. But now was not the time, now it was just the two of them. On some level, this moment had been in his mind ever since he woke up this morning. There was a sense of inevitability about them being together since he first met her outside of Alcazar's warehouse. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he was sure that whatever was between them was more than sex. He had been feeling something for her deep down inside, something deep, something strong, something that he can't live without. He thought that he loved Robin and Courtney, but what he was feeling for Sam went beyond all that. Yes he loved her, loved more than anything and he would find a way to keep her. He owed nothing to Sonny, just the loyalty of his friendship and he would do his best to keep it, but not at the price of losing Sam.

Instead of thinking, he chose to surrender himself to the blissful sensation of having Sam in his arms as their bodies were thrusting against each other. Feeling Sam lift her legs and wrap them around him, Jason groaned as she welcomed him even deeper, she arched her back and bared her throat to him. Jason couldn't help but attack her neck with ferocity, he licked and sucked on her skin careful not to leave a mark. He was tempted to do so, tempted to show the world that she belonged to him but he knew it wasn't the best way to reveal their relationship to the world.

Sam smoothed her palms from his back to his shoulders and held on as he rocked against her, soft groans and grunts came from him as he moved faster inside of her, they were both nearing their release, their bodies slapped together as he drove hard and fast. Sam began to spiral upward once more, straining toward another climax the faster and harder he drove into her. "Oh God, yes! Uhhhhh..." She cried out as her orgasm exploded through her, more fierce than the first.

As her walls clenched around him, Jason couldn't hold back anymore, he thrust a few more times, and ground into her as his cock pulsed as he released deep inside of her. He continued to rock against Sam while the last waves of his climax receded prolonging hers as well. After their breathing calmed, he slowly pulled out of her and laid on his back as he pulled her to mold against him. He softly stroked her hair she laid her head on his chest. "I missed that." Sam smiled as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "But I have a feeling that's not why you stopped by." Her smile faltered when she saw the shadow fall over his eyes. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for bad news. "Just tell me what happened?"

Pulling away from her, Jason stood up and proceeded to get dressed. He didn't want to talk about Sonny while he was naked in bed with Sam. He waited for her to get up as well before he started to talk. "Sonny came by the penthouse this morning because he wanted to talk."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, completely dressed now, Sam listened. "Talk about what?"

"He wanted to give you something. I was going to tell him about us but he said that he wanted to talk first. So I let him. Only then did he pull out this little black box and told me that he was planning on proposing to you." He waited for her reaction, hoping that she would be disappointed.

"Propose for what? We're already married." She looked up at him confused.

"He said that he wanted to give you the whole church wedding thing, with a reception and flowers and all that... stuff."

"What? Why? That was never the deal between us." She stood up, no longer able to sit down and paced. "This only started off so that we can help each other, we just stayed married because it worked for us, just two friends needing each other and caring about each other, noting more, no love, nothing."

"Tell me how this all happened Sam. From the beginning."

"What did Sonny tell you?"

"Just that he killed his brother and you married him to stop from testifying against him." Jason knew that there was more to the story and he wanted to hear it all.

Taking a deep breath, she sat back down on the bed, she wanted him to know all the facts. She didn't want to lie to him and she didn't want to hide anything from him, especially since she was feeling love towards him. "There's more to this story. It's just, she made us promise not to tell you anything, not to tell anyone really. But I can't lie to Jason, I won't do it."

Jason suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Who?"

"Your sister... Emily."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Taking a deep breath, she sat back down on the bed, she wanted him to know all the facts. She didn't want to lie to him and she didn't want to hide anything from him, especially since she was feeling love towards him. "There's more to this story. It's just, she made us promise not to tell you anything, not to tell anyone really. But I can't lie to you Jason, I won't do it."_

 _Jason suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Who?"_

 _"Your sister... Emily."_

 **Flashback**

She had been in town for only two weeks and she was already feeling like a failure. She was staying in a room above a diner called Kelly's, she had no car, no job, and she couldn't find an office space for her PI agency. She came to Port Charles to get away from Manhattan and start a new life for herself, but so far the only thing that she found was expensive spaces and pricy apartments. Her only comfort came from the docks. And that was where she was that night, walking along the docks on a cold January night, there was no snow and no wind, but the air around her was cold enough for her breath to form a mist when she exhaled. The ice cold water was calm and the boats that were docked barely made any movement. She would come here to think about her life, where she had been, what she was going to do, to think about her brother Danny, her father Cody, and all the good and bad stuff that has happened in her life.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a blood curdling scream for 'Help' coming from one of the alley ways between the warehouse buildings. Pulling out her 9mm from the back of her jeans, she ran towards the sound. Darting around the corner, she was frozen, shocked at what she was witnessing: a man was on top a woman getting ready to do the unthinkable. She saw as he ripped her shirt open with both of his hands as she screamed, one hand than went to her mouth effectively shutting her up, while Sam saw the other trail downwards, no doubt to lift her skirt. Without a moment longer, Sam ran up to them and raised her gun. "Let her go!" She yelled as she had the gun pointed to his head stopping him dead in his tracks. "Let her go you sick son of bitch before I pull the trigger!" Sam looked down at the poor girl, clearly seeing the relief in her teary eyes.

"This is none of your concern." Ric clenched his jaw, he was pissed, this was his chance to bring Jason back to Port Charles so that he could take him out and get revenge against his brother. He would come back for his sister, such a tragedy of her rape and demise will no doubt bring the cold hearted bastard back.

"It is now! Now, get the fuck off of her." Sam grounded out. She hated bastards like this, taking woman by force. She tried to block out the same experienced that happened to her long ago with her boyfriend at the time, Nico. She was 16 and he was 21. He tried to force himself on top of her but stopped when she begged and pleaded for him to leave her alone. That same day they were caught by the cops and she testified against him for being the leader of the car theft ring, the next day she ran away and went searching for her brother. She will never forget the look on his face when she begged him, she could clearly see the guilt in his eyes, he had stopped before it had gotten too far, but she knew that the next time he was mad at her, he wouldn't stop, so she testified against him and ran.

Coming back to the present, Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked on as the man released his victim and moved to stand up. She was momentarily preoccupied watching the woman scramble backwards to the wall, giving the attacker the perfect opportunity to lunge himself at Sam. He grabbed at her legs and pulled them towards him, causing her to fall on her back and momentarily knocking the wind right out of her. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't scream, but she heard the woman screaming for her. She was no amateur, she knew how to fight, she knew how to defend herself and she was an expert with a handgun, but she made the mistake of letting the past come back to haunt her and now she was paying for it. The guy managed to get on top of her, letting his full weight immobilize her as he yanked the gun from her hand and held it to her head. "You should've minded your own business little girl." When she finally found her breath again, she tried to struggle out of his hold but it was no use, he was much bigger than she was. He yanked her hands above her head and held her wrists together with one hand. When she tried to kick him, he separated her legs and pinned them down with his. She was trapped, and at his mercy. "This had nothing to do with you..." He leaned towards her as if to kiss her and she had to turn her head, but he stuck his tongue out and gave her cheek a long lick, making her sick to her stomach.

"Get off of me!" Sam yelled as she tried to fight him, but it was useless. Hearing the woman still screaming, she looked over to see her huddled up against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" She heard her attacker yell and point the gun at the screaming woman. He obviously wanted to shut her up before she attracted any more attention. The woman quieted down but it didn't stop the whimpers there were coming from her trembling lips. "Maybe I should just kill you, that will bring your brother back for sure." He pointed the gun at her and then pointed it back to Sam. "And then I'll celebrate by having a little fun with you before I kill you too." He whispered huskily as he grinded his erection into her.

"NO! Get off of me!" She yelled, she fought, she screamed but to no use. And just as she saw him raise the gun, her gun, at the poor defenseless woman, he was suddenly being yanked off of her by a stranger. She scrambled back towards the woman, grateful for the man that saved them. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" She heard him yell towards her as he was in a standoff with the bastard that tried to kill them. Quickly springing into action, she tore her coat off and wrapped it around the poor woman to cover her bare skin from the torn shirt. "Listen, you need to get of here..." Hearing the woman still whimpering and not moving, Sam tried to calm her. "Shhhh..." Sam pulled the woman into her arms and held her while still being mindful of the standoff in front of her. "It'll be ok, what's your name?" She asked, hoping the woman would be coherent enough to answer. "Em...Emily." She heard her faint whisper and was thankful that she wasn't too far gone into her mind. "Ok Emily, you need to listen to me ok..." Sam pulled her around to stare into her eyes. "You need to get up and run, ok, don't stop until you find a cab that will take you home. Ok? Can you please do that for me?" She was glad to hear her say a soft yes, she pulled her up on her feet and pushed her to get her legs start working. Sam didn't take her eyes off of Emily until she ran and disappeared from sight. She turned back to the standoff, wanting to help the stranger.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" Sonny yelled at the woman that was watching them. "I'm not leaving you!" He heard her yell back. He tried to get a good look at her but he couldn't take his eyes off his brother. What the fuck was he thinking? Trying to rape these woman? Where was the man that he called brother? There was nothing but a monster in front of him, a monster that he didn't recognize. For years Ric has been blaming him for his mother running out on him because he thought that she favored Sonny over Ric, but that was the furthest from the truth. His mother was caught in between two controlling and abusing men and she suffered her entire life until she died. His thoughts were jarred by his so called brother.

"Come to save the day, huh Sonny? I'm sure Jason would be very grateful that you saved his sister's life, he'll probably be so grateful that he will come back, I mean after all, you're not even half the man he is, can't do anything without your big bad enforcer, you are nothing without him, right?" Ric kept the gun trained on Sonny, he was ready to finally end this between his brother. He was the better man, not Sonny, his mother should have chosen him, not Sonny.

"Just put the gun down Ric, you don't want to shoot me." Sonny tried to remain calm, he wanted to try and control the situation but Ric was beyond it, he was out of control.

"Oh yes I do, I've wanted to do this ever since I found out about you. Why would our mother chose you? Huh? What do you have that I don't?"

"Ric, just put the gun down, NOW!"

"NO! It should've been me, she should've loved me, but she didn't, she didn't give a damn about me!" Ric aimed the gun at Sonny's heart. "Now you die..."

"NO!" Sam yelled from the sidelines, effectively getting Ric's attention and giving Sonny the second that he needed to pull the trigger. She watched as the bullet hit the attacker square in the chest, effectively stopping his heart, with wide eyes he looked up at her and then turned his head towards the stranger. She watched as he fell to his knees and slumped on the floor dead. "Are you ok?" She turned her head to the stranger's voice and gave him a quick nod. She lied. No, she wasn't alright, in fact she was far from it, but she didn't get a chance to really analyze her thoughts because the stranger was talking to her again.

"What's your name?" Sonny asked in a calm voice, not wanting to scare her even further. He wanted to know who she was so that he could protect himself and the organization.

"Sam, Sam McCall."

That was all he needed for Stan to look her up in case she was any trouble. "I'm Sonny. Look Sam, why don't you get out of here, ok, I'll take care of this." He watched her nod and then slowly walked away, but before she got far, he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. "No one needs to hear about this, right?"

Sam looked down at his gentle arm and then up at his handsome face. "That bastard tried to rape and kill me and that poor woman, he deserved exactly what you just gave him, believe me no one will hear about this from me."

"Emily."

"What?" Sam asked confused by the name.

"Her name was Emily, she is my best friend's sister."

Accepting his explanation and thankful to the man that saved their lives, she reached up and gently pulled his hand from her arm and held it with sincere gratitude. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She pulled away and took a step back ready to leave. "Thanks again." Before she could take another step, she heard the cocking of a gun and someone yelling.

"Hold it right there!" Both her and Sonny turned to see a cop with his gun aimed at them and his badge flashing on a chain around his neck. "No one goes anywhere." They both exhaled deep sighs at being caught in the alley with a dead body. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The cop stepped closer to Ric and surveyed the scene. "Looks like you finally went too far this time Sonny, killing your own brother and the DA no less."

"It was self defense!" Sam shouted out, not wanting anything to happen to the man that saved them, Sonny.

"Sam, stay quiet." Sonny gave her a soft demand. He wasn't sure what kind of background she had or if she had ever been in situations like this before, but she looked like she could handle herself just fine and Sonny was thankful that she wasn't going to go all hysterical on him. "She's right Taggart, I was only defending myself."

"Self defense huh?" Taggart said as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and picked up the gun from Ric's hand. "Doesn't look like a gun Ric would use, looks more like a girl's gun."

Sam scoffed at the comment, just because she spent a good amount of money to have her gun personalized with ivy etched in the silver handle didn't mean that it was a girly gun, she took pride in her weapon, it helped her out a jam plenty of times, but this time it seemed to bite her in the ass.

"Your gun I take it." Sam watched wide eyed as the cop cleaned off the fingerprints on the gun. She looked over at Sonny but he didn't look surprised, in fact he looked as if this was expected. "Here!" She turned her head in time to see the cop toss her gun at her, she knew better than to catch it, she took a step back and watched as her beautiful gun fell at her feet. She fought the urge to pick it up and clean it off, but it was already clean. The crooked cop just wiped the dead man's fingerprints off the gun, there goes their self defense claim.

"Pick it up." Taggart said as he placed his handkerchief back in his pants.

"No way, I don't think so. I'm not falling for that shit." Sam shook her head, she wasn't going to be framed. She wasn't going to be set up. She looked over at Sonny to see him look at her with pride, but then his smile faltered when the cop took steps towards her.

"I said... PICK IT UP." Taggart gritted out as he stood right next to her.

"No." She shook her head again and firmly stood her ground. That seemed to piss him off because he raised his gun and put it flush to her temple.

"Pick up the fucking gun. NOW!" He shouted out right in her face as he pressed the gun further into her temple. Taggart saw Sonny move towards him. "Don't move! Or I'll put a bullet in her head. You don't want that on your conscience, do you Sonny?"

"You are one twisted motherfucker..." Sonny stopped in his tracks and shook his head. "Just let her go, she doesn't need to be involved..."

"See, that's where you are wrong Sonny... you shot a poor unarmed Ric and she witnessed the whole thing. She'll testify against you and you'll go down for murder. Now..." Taggart grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground. "Take the fucking gun." He forced her hand around her gun, successfully putting her prints on it.

"You bastard." She whispered harshly as he forced her to stand back up.

"Now, drop them." Taggart pulled out his set of handcuffs just as back up arrived. "Take them down to the PCPD, and read them their rights."

A half hour later, both Sam and Sonny were handcuffed to the table. They had both been arrested, read their rights, fingerprinted, and were now waiting for Sonny's lawyer. With a humorless laugh, Sam broke the silence.

"What's so funny?" Sonny looked over at the brunette, really looked at her. She was beautiful, intoxicatingly beautiful and she was laughing. He was impressed with the way she had handled herself all night, and if they were in a different situation Sonny would see himself all over her. Maybe they still had a chance, if Diane got them out somehow.

"Nothing..." Sam tried to control her giggles. "It's just that I've only been in Port Charles for two weeks and already I've been arrested for murder, of the DA no less. And I thought the streets of Manhattan were dangerous..."

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."

"I heard a woman screaming, I couldn't just ignore it. And besides you saved us, none of this is your fault. That crooked SOB cop just fucked up our self defense case and now he expects me to testify against you... not happening."

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Both heads looked up to see Sonny's lawyer, Diane Miller. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but according to them, you..." She said pointing to Sonny. "Shot an unarmed man, and you..." She pointed to Sam. "Witnessed the whole thing."

"He wasn't unarmed, the bastard took my gun and aimed it at Sonny." Sam quipped.

"Ok, I need you to start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." Diane took a seat and made herself comfortable.

Sam gave a quick look to Sonny and with a nod of approval proceeded to tell Diane the whole truth, but then her and Sonny both pleaded for Diane to leave Emily's name out of it, not wanting to get the poor girl involved in this mess. Diane agreed and went to make some phone calls.

"Thanks for protecting Emily."

Sam looked up to Sonny and smiled. "You're welcome. Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome." He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She was grateful for the connection, she was comfortable with him and she felt safe. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Wait, Sonny? As in Sonny Corinthos? Mob Boss?"

Giving her a wide smile, Sonny had his dimples on full display. "Coffee importer."

"Oh right." She gave him a wide smile, her hand still in his.

Sonny was blown away, surprised by her acceptance, her non judgment. Only one other person fully accepted him for who he was and that was his ex wife, Carly. "And what is it that you do, Ms. McCall?"

"Private Investigator, I came to Port Charles to start my own agency. Guess that's not happening now."

Before Sonny could say anything, Diane came into the interrogation room. "Ok, I've got a judge to get you out on bail pending further investigation. They will take this to court Sonny, but its Sam's word that they are hoping to put the final nail in your coffin, so... and here is the fun part... I have another judge on hold that will put a stop to this whole mess."

"How?" Both Sam and Sonny asked.

"You two have to get married."

 **End of Flashback**

"And so we got married. A month later the charges were dropped but by then Sonny and I had formed this great bond, best friends." Sam looked up as Jason quickly stood his feet to pace the room. "I fell in love with the boys and I stayed. They needed me Jason, they were still torn up about losing their mother. Michael would have nightmares every night about his mom dying, I couldn't just leave them." She stayed silent as she watched him pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jason blood was boiling and he was about to lose it. That bastard put his hands on his sister and that crooked Taggart covered it up. But Sonny saved them...

It was a soft whisper but she heard it. "The next day, Emily found me at Sonny's and broke down in my arms. She made us promise not to tell anyone, especially you but I didn't want to lie to you Jason, I don't want any lies between us."

Sonny saved them, Sonny saved Sam, and... Emily. Sonny saved his sister, his best friend saved his sister's life... "I don't believe this."

Sam was actually panicking because she thought that he was mad at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it's over now, your sister is safe and Ric is dead..."

Sonny saved his sister and... he slept with his wife. Suddenly guilt consumed his entire being, body and soul and Jason found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Sonny saved his sister and he paid him back by sleeping with his wife. "We can't do this..."

Confusion set in. "Can't do what?" She was actually terrified of his answer.

"This..." Jason motioned between them. "We can't be together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"This..." Jason motioned between them. "We can't be together."

"What do you mean? I… I don't understand…" Sam couldn't understand what the hell just happened. They were just together, making love, happy and then all of a sudden they 'can't be together'? She narrowed her eyes watching him pace the floor of her boat waiting for an explanation.

Jason didn't know what he was feeling, so many emotions were raging through him but the biggest of them all was: guilt. Sonny had saved his sister's life and Jason slept with his wife. How could he do that? He had a small pang of guilt already knowing that he was having feelings for Sam, but to actually find out that Sonny had gone above and beyond to make sure that his sister was taken care of, Jason felt like the lowest piece of slime. He wasn't worthy of Sonny's friendship… yet. He would make it up to him somehow. He stopped pacing only to gaze his stormy blue emotion filled eyes to her confused brown ones. Sam. It was only right to end things with her. It was a start. But how was he going to end this, how was he going to go a day without being with her, without holding her, without kissing her? "We can't be together Sam… you and I… it was wrong in the first place, we shouldn't have started this."

There were two ways to go from here: be upset and cry like some pathetic whiny teenager because her boyfriend just broke up with her, or pissed off. She liked option 2 better. "Why?" She watched him closely with narrowed eyes.

Jason was taken a little back at the tone in her voice, he was expecting her to fight with him on this, maybe to get him to see reasons to be together, hell he was actually hoping for some begging and pleading because he really didn't want to end whatever they had going on. But she didn't. Her voice was calm and cool, almost vacant and that put a huge damper on his ego. He knew that she was building walls, shielding herself from him and he wanted more than anything to tell her that he loved her and run away with him, but he couldn't. Standing in front of her, his shoulders were slightly hunched over in some sort of defeat, he could see the sadness in her eyes but her voice held the opposite emotion and it made him sad and frustrated as well. "I can't do that to him Sam, Sonny is my best friend..."

"Was he your best friend when you were sleeping with his wife?" Seeing him a little shocked she pressed on. "Or was he suddenly your best friend when you found out that he saved me and Emily?"

"Sam..." Jason wasn't sure what to say but he knew that she was right. Sonny was not only his best friend, but he was his business partner, his listener, and his brother. "He loves you, he bought you a ring to propose to you again..."

"But I don't love him!" She stood up abruptly and went toe to toe with him, she couldn't keep the volume of her voice under control any longer. "What am I supposed to do Jason? Huh? Stay married to Sonny when I clearly want to be with someone else? Pretend to be in love with him just because he is in love with me? This wasn't about love when we started this, we were helping each other out, we..." She motioned between them. "Shouldn't punish ourselves just because Sonny broke the rules."

"What rules Sam, there are two children involved. Think about the boys..."

"Don't you dare say that I never think about the boys! I think about them all the time, I love them! I have loved them from the first moment that I met them and EVERYTHING that I have ever done was for those boys!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Sam held her ground. "Tell me something Jason: Were you thinking about those boys when you FUCKED me up against the door at Vaughn's, or how about in the backseat of your car? Or did you think about them when you FUCKED their stepmom bent over her office desk, or on the couch, or here for that matter?" She waved her hands towards the bed behind her. "Did you think about them then?!"

"I love them with everything that I have..." He took a deep breath letting everything that she said sink in. The truth was that No he didn't think about the boys, they never had crossed his mind, he couldn't think about anything else other than her whenever she was in the room. "That's why I'm doing this... we need to end this."

"Again, why?"

He took a deep breath, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Sonny..." He started to say but was cut off before he could finish.

"Is your best friend, yeah I got that, but that's it? You're ending this with me because of your friendship to Sonny." She couldn't help the slight chuckle that left her mouth, almost not believing but a little surprised at the same time. "Let me get this straight: You're choosing your loyalty with Sonny over being with me. Right?"

"Sam..." Jason wasn't too thrilled about this to begin with but he certainly didn't like the fact that she thought he didn't feel anything for her. He cared about her, he truly deeply cared, he admitted to himself that he loved her, even though they had only known each other a short amount of time. She truly accepted him, without judgements, without conditons, just accepted him unconditionally. He hoped that she had loved him as well, but he had a feeling that she would never admit to it, especially now. He loved her, but he wasn't going to let her know that, not while he was trying to break it off.

"No." She put up her hand to stop him from talking. She didn't want to hear anymore, he hurt her deeply and all she wanted now was to be left alone. "You said what you came here to say, so now I think that you should go." She motioned to the door behind him with the slight tilt of her chin while she tried to control her eyes from misting with unshed tears. She loved him and he rejected her.

"Sam..." He didn't really want to go. Seeing the moisture in her eyes he wanted to make things better for her, make it right somehow.

"Go!" She forced out through clenched teeth. As soon as she saw him head towards the door, she plopped down on her bed defeated. Her shoulders were hunched over and her head was down with her raven hair shielding her from the hurt. He rejected her and it hurt like a son of a bitch.

As Jason was opening the door he stopped for a moment and turned around to face her. "What are you going to do about the proposal?" He was secretly hoping that she would turn him down, even though she was already married, but accepting the proposal meant that this would no longer be a simple marriage of convenience. "I think that you should accept it." It hurt him like hell to say that, but he owed it to Sonny, Michael and Morgan. He disrupted their family, he destroyed their union, no matter how unconventional it was.

Slightly shaking her head from side to side and chuckling without humor, she held in her tears and looked up at him with her chin raised high. "See that's the thing Jason, whatever happens between me and Sonny isn't your fucking business anymore." She could see the hurt in his eyes and she reveled in it, he was just as hurt as she was, good. She held the door with one hand while the other was ushering him out. "Now get the fuck off my boat." She waited until he was over the threshold before she slammed the door in his face, the sound echoing loud throughout her cabin. She didn't cry, she didn't dwell on what might have been, she was too fucking pissed off. Who in the hell does he think he is? He rejected her and he's trying to tell her what to do. Stay with Sonny. Would she be able to? Would she be able to stay with Sonny while she was in love with his best friend? What about her relationship to the boys? If she divorced Sonny, would he still let her have a relationship with the boys? And what about the proposal... maybe it wasn't as big of a deal as Jason was making it out to be. She would have the answers as soon as she went home. Taking a moment to clean up and make the bed, Sam headed for home.

As soon as she stepped outside the elevator, she couldn't help but to glance over to the left at Jason's door. Suddenly she felt like crying, her chest tightened, her eyes misted and she found it hard to breathe. Oh God, she really did love him. But how was she going to do this? How was she going to go on without him, without holding him, without kissing him? Easy, she just had to. Straightening her shoulders, she blinked her tears away, took a deep breath and walked to the right. She smiled up at Milo who was guarding their door. "Hey Milo." She smiled brightly to keep up the facade and waved.

"Hey Sam." He returned her smile as he opened the door to her penthouse home.

Sam saw the light gleam in his eyes, a slight mischievous gleam, he knew something that she didn't know. And when the door was opened for her to step in, she found out why. Her breath caught in her throat. The penthouse was overflowing with the most beautiful flower arrangements she had ever seen, flowers off all kinds in white were everywhere, like a garden or a winter wonderland. Candles were glowing all around, but set up high enough so that Morgan wouldn't be able to get to them. It was all breathtaking and in the middle of the living room was Sonny down one knee. But he wasn't alone. Morgan was sitting happily on his lap playing with a white lily in his hand and Michael smiling from ear to ear was on his knees next to his father with a small black box in his.

In the penthouse across the hall, Jason had his forehead rested up against the door just above the peephole trying to control his emotions. As soon as Sam was in the building, his men called up to let him know, so he set his beer down and dragged his defeated body to the door. Without opening, he pressed his forehead up against the door and waited. And when he heard the ding of the elevator, signaling Sam's arrival, he lowered his head and looked through the hole, hoping to get just a glimpse of the woman he loved. His eyes misted and he had a slight smile as he saw her turn her head in his direction, she was thinking about him, good, because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Unconsciously he reached for the door knob, getting ready to turn it, wanting to turn it, wanting to open the door and welcome her into HIS home, into HIS arms. But he didn't. He watched sadly as she turned to SONNY's home, to go to SONNY's arms. As soon as Milo opened the door, Jason couldn't watch anymore, he saw a small bit into the penthouse, he saw the flowers, and he saw Sonny and the boys waiting for her. The bastard played dirty, he used his sons to trap Sam. But that's what he wanted right? That's why he broke it off with her, so that she could go back to Sonny right? Abruptly turning from the door, Jason made his way into the kitchen for another beer or four. It was going to be a long night and he needed something to dull the pain. He turned off his lights and headed for his bedroom with beers in hand. Sonny had Sam and Jason was stuck with beer bottles, and it was all his fault. He loved her and she would never know.

************************************

The bastard played dirty. She couldn't believe that he used his sons to propose to her. She should've have been surprised, but in truth she expected this. Sonny was just the type of person to do and use whatever or whoever he could to get his way. His sons were certainly no exception. But now what was she supposed to do? She came here to talk to him, to tell him that she was ending things, but to part as friends and still be able to work together for the boys. But now he just royally fucked up her plans. She heard the door close behind her and prepared herself for what was about to happen. Michael was the first to speak.

"Hi Sam!" He waved dramatically, causing her face to light up in a smile even though her emotions were warring inside. "Um... will you marry us?" He raised the box up to her with his little hands. Then he turned to his father with a little uncertainty. "Is that right dad?" He tried to whisper, but failed, she heard it and she couldn't hold back the chuckle.

Sonny smiled brightly at his son, dimples flashing and all, he raised his hand and ruffled Michael's hair before placing it around his tiny shoulder. "Yeah buddy, you did great." He turned back and faced her. "So, what do ya say?"

It was downright the most underhanded, appalling, shameful, most cruel thing to do, but it was also so... so... very sweet. She didn't love Sonny, but she did feel guilty about what she had been doing behind his back. He had once told her that when he found out Carly was cheating on him, he was destroyed, and she swore that she would never do that to him, but she had and with his best friend no less. She had to admit that if Jason was never in the picture, she would've accepted his proposal without a doubt in her mind, but now things were different, she was in love with Jason. But he didn't want her, he didn't love her. Seeing the beautiful innocent smile falter slightly on Michael's face, Sam realized that she hadn't answered yet.

"What's wrong Sammy? Don't you want to marry us... again? Dad said that he wanted to give you a really big wedding, and I get to be the best man. So please Sammy please will you marry us?" He held up the box higher this time. "Marry Sammy!" She broke into a laugh at hearing Moran's version of a proposal. She was unbelievable lucky to have these men in her life, even if Jason didn't want her.

She walked towards them, smiling, ready to give them her answer as she was looking at all three men down on the ground. "How could I possible say 'No' to that?" She couldn't do it, she couldn't break their little hearts. Michael looked up to her as not only his friend or stepmom, but something more. "Of course I'll marry you guys... again." She couldn't contain the laugh when Michael jumped up into the air and pumped his fists in triumph. But hearing Morgan's next words completely destroyed the wall that she had kept guarded around her heart. "Momma! Momma up!" She gasped at hearing Morgan calling her momma and couldn't stop the tears that fogged her vision. She held out her hands as Morgan reached with his tiny hands for her to carry him. Holding his tiny body tight to her, she looked over at Sonny as the tears rolled down her cheeks. His dimples were flashing brightly as his smile grew wide. She closed her eyes and reveled in the comfort of Morgan's hug, she looked at Michael and held out her hand for him to place the ring on her finger. She may not love Sonny but she made the right decision. Sonny and the boys loved her, Jason didn't.

**************************************

Staring out of the balcony doors, Sam stood in the dark and thought about the man across the hall. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him, or how to talk to him without letting him know that she was in love with him. It was easy to put up her guards earlier that day on her boat, she was pissed off as hell at him. But now after processing what happened that day, she was vulnerable, almost defeated. She was staying married to one man but in love with another.

Walking down the steps Sonny looked over towards the balcony at his wife standing in the dark with the moon shining through and making her look luminous, radiant, glowing. She was beautiful and she was his wife. He silently watched her as every now and then she would look up to the dark starry sky and then back down at her ring. The ring was perfect for her, all three of them picked it out, a two carrot princess cut ring with small diamonds framing the larger stone, he could've gotten her something bigger flasher but he wanted it to be simple, something that she would always be able to wear even if she was working. He loved her, he truly loved her. She was smart, sexy, gorgeous, loyal, honest, trustworthy. She was everything and she was perfect for him. He saw her as his best friend, aside from Jason, somebody whom he would always stand by and love, unconditionally. From the moment he saw her, he felt the pull towards her. There was just something about her that would get any man, single or married, straight or gay, to draw them to her. He saw it when Jason first met her, down by the docks after they had blown Alcazar's warehouse. He saw that look in Jason's eyes, the gleam in his icy blues that were directed towards her, but Sonny wasn't worried. Jason was his best friend and she was his wife. They would never betray him.

Walking up behind her, Sonny encircled his arms around her waist, causing her to startle a bit. "Sorry I scared you." He held her tightly to him and was warmed up when he felt her arms cross over his. "What were you thinking about?"

How was she supposed to answer that? _I was thinking about loving and making love to your best friend?_ Yeah, right. "Nothing, it's just..." She turned around into his arms and held his gaze. "We don't have to do this Sonny?"

"What do you mean?" He said warily, confused to what she meant.

"This... this wedding thing. I don't need a church wedding or a reception, or anything else. We are already married and I'm happy with that." She certainly didn't want a church wedding where she would have to recite her vows of honor and fidelity to the entire town and to God. "It's really sweet that you want to do that for me, but I like how things are between us." She said hoping that he would understand that she didn't want anything further.

"I know, I'm happy too." Sonny took a deep breath and continued. "I know you don't feel the same way, and I don't want to pressure you or anything but I want to be honest with you."

If that didn't drive a stake through her heart, his next words did.

"I love you Sam and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you, me and the boys." Sonny lowered his head and brushed his lips softly against hers. "I want us to always be a family." He captured her lips in a soft caress.

Sam couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks even if she wanted to. The declaration of love is what she had always wanted, but she wanted it from a different man, she wanted it from Jason. She wanted Jason's love, she wanted Jason's heart. But she would never get it. Jason fucked her and dumped her, the cruelest thing he could ever do. She pulled back from the kiss and closed her eyes. "Are you ok?" She opened her teary eyes and looked up to his question. "Yeah, happy tears." She lied, so easily now, then pulled him into a hug. Not a hug of passion or consumption, but a hug of comfort, a hug from her friend.

As Sonny enveloped her into his arms, his thoughts drifted elsewhere, thoughts of desire quickly consumed him. He hadn't made love to her since he had been left for South America and he needed her again. He reached up and gently brushed her hair from her shoulder, he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her neck. "I want you Sam." He huskily whispered in her ear.

No, she couldn't sleep with him yet. Even though Jason rejected her, she couldn't sleep with Sonny yet, she needed to get Jason out of her system first. She wasn't ready, she would feel like she was cheating on the man she really loved. Pulling back, Sam was about to turn him down, when suddenly Morgan's cries came through the monitor. She closed her eyes and silently thanked God for the interruption. She looked up to Sonny, he looked frustrated but he covered it up with a smile. She heard him say that he would go to Morgan. She turned to follow him up the stairs, Sonny made his way into Morgan's room as she made her way to her bedroom. She hurriedly got ready for bed and hid beneath the covers, hoping that a deep sleep would shield her from Sonny's advances. She knew that she could only hold him out for so long and one of these days she would have to give in. But not now, not yet, not when Jason owned her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Mr. Alacazar,sir, our South American distributors pulled out. They said that they are loyal to only Sonny Corinthos."

"DAMN IT!" Lorenzo yelled as he slapped his hands on the desk of his luxurious office. He had purposely sabotaged those contracts for Sonny so that he could take over. Sonny had always been a thorn in his side. He just couldn't handle that Carly had left him, left him to be with Lorenzo. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, more than his beloved Sophie and now she was dead, just like Sophie. She was taken from him, a car bomb explosion that was meant for him. Til this day, he doesn't know who set that bomb up but he would bet his money that it was Corinthos, he just couldn't prove it. "Call Perez in Cuba and set up the contracts, they can distribute what we need." After his financial advisor leaves, he turns to his enforcer. "Tony, we need to dismantle Corinthos, I don't care what it takes, I want him to go down." He walks towards the windows, looking out into the peaceful lake, so contradictory to the turmoil that he was feeling within himself. "Has there been any news? Anything that we could use?"

"Morgan's back in town. We think that he personally blew up the warehouse."

"Impossible…" Lorenzo shook his head at that logic. "Morgan doesn't know the first thing about explosives, they must have had another."

"Some of our men saw him down on the docks along with a woman, we believe it to be Mr. Corinthos' wife."

"That seems possible, put a tail on her and when the time is right, you will grab her and bring her to me." As Tony prepares to leave, he is called back. "Tony! Just make sure that those boys are nowhere near them when this goes down, they have suffered enough."

**************************************************

"Grandpa Mike!" Michael shouts as he runs towards his grandfather, carefully towing Morgan along with him.

It was lunch time and the diner was particularly slow that day. Sam steps up right behind her two favorite men watching them jump up into their grandfather's arms. She watched silently as the old man's eyes light up like fireworks, he loved those boys and he was wonderful to them. "Hey guys, hey Sam, how is my beautiful daughter- in- law doing?" He always brought a smile to her face. "Great Mike, how are you?"

"Can't complain, especially when these two monsters raid my kitchen." He looked down on his grandchildren and ruffled their hair. "What do you guys say we make your lunch and throw in some cookies for dessert?" He asked with a blinding smile on his face.

"Yes! Cookies!" Michael danced around and pumped his fists in the air, Morgan right behind him imitating his big brother.

"Ok, guys, order whatever you want, and I'll have a cheeseburger and fries Mike."

"Sure thing sweetheart. Here 's a cup of coffee while you wait."

"Can you make that two, I'm waiting for Emily." She smiled as he gave her the two cups and went into the kitchen with his grandchildren. He always cherished his time with them. Sam turned and sat at the first table in front of her facing the counter, her thoughts drifted to a certain blue eyed enforcer that she was in love with, a certain enforcer that used her. Maybe it would have been better off if she had never met him? Her life wasn't perfect and it wasn't conventional, but she was happy, she was happy with Sonny and the boys, and then he came along. Her thoughts were broken by a small hand waving in front of her face.

"Sam, Sam! Earth to Sam!"

"Hey Emily, sorry just zoned out for a bit." Sam tried to put all thoughts of Jason aside, but found it pretty hard when his sister was sitting across from her. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed her bangs to the side, tucking them behind her ear and that's when Emily saw it.

"Oh My God!" Emily reached over and yanked Sam's left hand towards her. "What is that? When did this happen?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at her outburst, especially with a few strangers scattered across the diner, Sam tried to pull her hand back from Emily's surprising superman grip. "It's nothing, Sonny gave that to me last night." Sam yanked on her hand effectively and pulled it on her lap. "Actually Michael gave it me..." She said smiling thinking about the two little boys in her life. "It was really sweet, especially when Morgan yelled out 'Marry Sammy!', he's starting to pronounce his S words now you know, oh and the best part Em... he called me 'momma'." She knew that she was rambling, but she couldn't help it, with whatever happened with Jason, those boys are the only thing that made her happy now.

Smiling at her rambling, Emily was one of the few people that could actually make out what she was saying, and she was saying a lot. Emily truly cared for Sam, she was her best friend, a great step mother to her nephews, the only one that she could confide in, the one that saved her life. Yeah Sonny was there, but Sam was the one that got Ric off of her. Just thinking about that bastard made her skin itch, remembering that awful night, where he followed her to the docks, grabbed her and dragged her into a dark alley, put his hands all over her, tried to rape her and kill her, all so that Jason would come back home. She was so thankful when she saw Sam put a gun to his head, and she was scared when Ric turned the tables on them, then Sonny showed up. She didn't want to run, she wanted to stay and help but she knew that it was best to get out of there. The next day she went to Sonny's to truly thank him and to her surprise Sam was there, and they were married. She blamed herself but they repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault, Ric got what he deserved, and they always told her that their marriage worked out for the best. She knew that they didn't love each other, but she was happy for them, they seemed to make it work, and besides the boys were happy and that was the most important thing. But now with Sonny proposing again, things may be different. "Awww that sounds so sweet, I wish I could've been there to see it. So what does this mean exactly?"

"Honestly Em, I don't really know, Sonny told me that he loves me..."

"That's great Sam, but why don't you look happy?"

"I don't know, I guess... I guess I'm not really feeling the same." When Emily looked like she was about to talk, Sam raised her hand to stop her. "Let's just drop it, I'll figure it out in time, who knows, maybe one day... and besides that's not why I called you here."

"What's up?" Emily asked genuinely confused.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to get her thoughts together, she knew that by telling Jason what really happened that night, she would be betraying Emily's confidence in her, but she was going to be honest. Huh, honest with everyone else but Sonny. "Emily, I called you over here because... yesterday Jason and I were talking and he asked me how Sonny and I really met, and I didn't want to lie to him, you know, because he's a friend and he will always be around, and... and so I told him, everything. Please don't be upset with me, I just wanted to be honest with him. I'm sorry Em."

Taking a deep breath, Emily wasn't expecting that, she didn't want her brother to know what really happened, she knew that he would go crazy with a need for revenge, but really what could he do now, Sonny had already killed Ric so there was nothing to be scared of. "It's ok, I should've told him the truth anyways. How... how did he react?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

Sam blew out a breath, thankful that her friend didn't hate her, didn't think that it was a betrayal of their friendship, after all, she had been doing a lot of betraying in a short time. "He was upset that you didn't tell him, but I think he understands. I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to be blindsided or anything."

"Thanks Sam." Emily reached out and placed her hand over hers. "I can't thank you enough for what you did that day, you saved my life, and I still owe you for that."

"No you don't." Sam said shaking her head. "You've repaid it to me tenfold. I've never had a real friend, all my life I've moved from city to city, con to con and had never settled down anywhere long enough to establish a real friendship, but you... you gave me that and so much more, I think of you like a sister Em, a sister I've never had." She finished off by trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. Looking over at Emily, she saw her pull her hand back and wipe the few tears that fell. "Anyways... we have to get going." Sam said standing up just as Michael and Morgan came running from the kitchen with bags in hand. "Ok little monsters, are you guys ready to go?"

"Hey Aunt Emily!" "Aunt Emmy!" The boys both hugged their aunt then Michael turned back to Sam. "Yeah, we made lunch and cookies and we didn't burn the kitchen down." He teased smiling holding up the bags.

"I swear, one time!" She mocked in anger as she held up her finger. "One time and you and your father never let me forget it." She smiled wide as both boys laughed and giggled. Soon that smile faltered when she heard the bell above the door ring and she looked up in time to see the same blue eyed enforcer that she had been thinking about earlier. Jason. Handsome as ever but just out of reach.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael ran over and flung his arms around his uncle's waist. "Yayson!" Of course, Morgan right behind him.

"Hey guys..." He hugged both of his nephews and looked up to the petite beauty that he was secretly in love with. God she was beautiful, but not his. "Sam, Em." He greeted both woman and stood in awkward silence. Not really knowing what to say.

"Look Uncle Jason." Michael broke the uncomfortable silence as he grabbed Sam's left hand and practically shove it up in Jason's face. "We proposed to Sam last night."

She was wearing the ring, the woman that he was in love said yes and wore another man's ring. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe, his world was going dark and it was all his fault. He vaguely heard his sister ask if he was alright. Not taking the chance at choking out something to say, he simply nodded and looked up into those brown eyes that always seemed to hypnotize him. Taking a controlled breath, he breathed out. "Congratulations." He couldn't trust himself to say more. What was he going to say? No, I don't want you to marry my best friend, the man that saved my sister's life, the man whom I have been betraying, marry me instead?

"Thanks." Came a silent reply, forced out and whispered. Taking a deep breath, Sam needed to get away from him, before she flung herself into his arms. "Ok boys, we gotta get going if we're going to meet your dad in time, say bye."

"Bye!" "Bye!" They both shouted out.

Sam first turned to Emily. "Bye Em, I'll call you later." Then turned to the man that held her heart. "Bye Jason." She painfully said as she held back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"Oh wait Sam!" Sam turned back to Emily. "Nik is taking me to the new club opening tonight, do you want to come, be our third wheel?" She started to plead at seeing the cringe on Sam's face. "Please Sam, come on it will be fun. I need someone to dance with, you know Nik doesn't dance anything that's not the Waltz."

"Sure." Sam agreed with a small smile. She looked back up at the enforcer that had kept his eyes on her for only a moment, just a small moment to burn his face into her mind, then left just after she heard Emily shout that she would pick her up at 10.

Hearing her say that she was meeting Sonny was almost like driving a stake into his heart. What did he expect, she was married to him after all? But it didn't have to be that way, if only he told her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, they could've had it all. But he blew it and now she was gone. He turned to face his sister, pulled her into a gentle hug and sat down across from her. "So, do you want to tell me what really happened that night?" He knew that he was being upfront and he knew what happened, but he wanted to hear it from her. And then he was going to ask her all about this club that she wanted to take Sam to.

Taking a moment to study her brother, Emily was confused at what she saw. From the moment he walked into Kelly's, Sam's entire demeanor had changed, sure she had seemed a little down when Emily first walked in, but when her brother showed up, Sam seemed almost depressed, withdrawn. She could tell by the look of sadness on Jason's face that something had happened between the two of them. Something was there and she was going to find out what it was. She knew that it would be a failed attempt if she asked her brother, so tonight she would ask Sam. Now she had to tell her brother everything, the truth, something only Sam and Sonny know, not even Nikolas. She was afraid to tell her husband what really happened, he would most likely blame it on Jason and his lifestyle and she didn't want that. She loved her brother very much and she couldn't have the two most important men in her life fighting. She took a deep breath and told him the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The day was pretty eventful, after they had left Kelly's, Sam and the boys met up with Sonny at the park near the playground. After their lunch, the boys had free reign to cause mayhem, Sam sat on the swings as she watched Michael playing tag with some of the other children, looking to her right, Sam's heart melted at seeing Sonny, mob boss extraordinaire, sliding down a big tacky yellow slide with Morgan on his lap. Sonny was rarely this way, carefree, light, but when it comes to his children, he would do anything to make them happy. That was why she will always care for him, no matter what happens between them. He was a special person, at times he was a hard, stubborn, pig headed, conceited jerk with an ego the size of Texas, but at times he could be the sweetest, romantic, nicest man she had ever met. No one has ever treated her the way Sonny has, he never treated her like trash, or thought that she wasn't good enough, he was always fair and treated her with respect and kindness. He was the only man to say that he loved her and actually showed it. And more importantly, he trusted her with his two most prize possessions, Michael and Morgan. She owed it to them, to him, to try to make this marriage work, to try and force Jason away from her mind, but that would be the hardest thing that she would have to do.

After getting home, having a nice family dinner, and getting the boys up to bed, Sam had gotten dressed for her night out with Emily and Nikolas. She had asked Sonny if he wanted to go and laughed when his reaction looked like he had just eaten something nasty. She knew that he wasn't a partier, more stay at home kind of guy, in truth so was she but she needed to get out and she needed to expel Jason Morgan from her thoughts. She walked down the stairs intent on waiting for Emily to call when they reached her building but suddenly had a change of heart when she saw the blue eyed man sitting in the chair facing her. Looking around, she saw that Sonny was nowhere to be found until she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Her bitter chocolate brown eyes met his cold glare and for an instant she wondered what he looked so upset about, after a second thought she didn't care anymore, he made his choice and now she was making hers. He chose his loyalty to Sonny over her.

Seeing her walk down the stairs, Jason fisted his hands at his sides trying to control himself from running to her, to hold her, to touch, to shield her away from the outside especially in that outfit that she was wearing. Her silken dark hair in soft waves cascading down her back, she wore an off the shoulder thin strapped black shirt that showed her glowing smooth skin. He could see the spot on her neck that would always make her moan and cry out as he sucked and bit on her soft creamy skin. The shirt was tight and just low enough to show a good amount of cleavage almost as if it was displaying her delicious mounds on a silver platter for him to enjoy. He had to shift in his seat to alleviate some of the strain that was on his hard dick. He couldn't help it, seeing Sam had always done that to him. And to make matters worse, she was wearing a short, mid thigh gray skirt that flared to show off her shapely toned legs that went on forever down to the 4" heel strappy sandals. She looked incredible, sexy as hell and that pissed him off. She shouldn't be wearing that for no man, save himself. She was his, she belonged to him, damn it. And just as he was about stake his claim and damn everything to hell, Sonny walked back into the living room with two beers in hand. He had to control himself, she wasn't his, she was Sonny's. Damn it! He had to sit there and watch as the woman he loved was being appreciated by another man. Another man was ogling her, another man was picturing her beneath him, on top of him, with her legs wrapped around his waist, another man was going to have that pleasure, not him, never again. So he stayed, rooted to his spot as he watched that shit enfold around him.

"Wow!" Sonny was momentarily speechless, he always knew that she was beautiful, but right now she looked sexy as well. And that made him frown. "I don't know if I should let you out dressed like that." He said only half joking.

"Oh please, you know better than to say 'let me', come on Sonny, since when do you have to 'let me' do anything." She teased him as she picked up her chrome switchblade and slip it into her pocket.

Seeing her handle the blade, Jason had to bite back a moan, seeing Sam in action was something that he thoroughly enjoyed, he hadn't seen that since she blew up the warehouse. Now if she strapped a gun to her thigh, Jason was sure he would come right there.

"Are you taking the guards with you?" Sonny asked not wanting her to go out alone.

"No, and besides I'll be with Emily and Nikolas, and you know that Nikolas has his own little entourage of people. I'm sure it'll be fine." She checked her phone when the text from Emily beeped through. "Ok, I'm off, don't wait up." She gave Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the penthouse, completely ignoring Jason.

Sonny sat on the couch staring at Jason, he looked completely lost in his thoughts. Something was going on with him but Sonny had yet to figure it out. Looking up at the door where Sam passed through and back at Jason, he had a thought, just a small one, he wondered what had happened between those two to make them basically ignore each other. But it was gone as quick as it came, this business with Alcazar had everyone on edge. "I just heard from one of our insider's, Alcazar has contracted Juan Perez from Cuba to distribute his goods." Seeing his friend still deep in thought, Sonny called his name, "Jason."

Breaking from his thoughts, Jason shook his head at that knowledge. "Cuba is not our territory Sonny, if Alcazar gets his weapons from them, there is nothing that we could do." Not being able to sit still anymore, and with his erection successfully deflated especially with the cold shoulder that Sam had given him, Jason stood up and paced the room, thinking about Alcazar, about her, about her being in a club full of men, drooling over her, wanting to touch her, dance with her. Dance? Would she?

Sonny was right, he thought, Jason was just deep in thought about the whole Alcazar situation. Sighing that it had nothing to do with Sam, he relaxed a bit. Thinking about her always did that to him, always relaxed him, the same it did with Carly. Ever since he had proposed to Sam, he had been thinking about Carly a lot, more than he should have, especially if he was professing his love to his current wife. If was honest with himself, he missed Carly, missed so much that last night he dreamt about her and when he reached over to her side of the bed to hold her, he was shamefully disappointed that she wasn't there. She would never be there again. Shaking those thoughts, he turned back to his enforcer. "What do you think he has planned?"

"I don't know, but I don't like that Sam left without any of our guards." Seeing a confused look from Sonny, Jason explained. "If Sam's a target, then so are the people around her, in this case Emily. She's already been through so much, I don't want to see her hurt anymore." He added not sure if he was talking about not wanting to see Emily or Sam hurt. He loved both woman, but he was only IN love with one of them. Making a decision, Jason head out the door. "I'm going to the club and watch from the shadows, make sure nothing happens." Hearing a faint 'good idea' come from Sonny, Jason was already heading down the elevator to his destination, Sam.

Jason wasn't surprised when the bouncer let him in right away without question, almost everyone in town new who Jason Morgan was, Sonny's stone cold deadly enforcer, but just to ease the tension up a bit, he folded a hundred dollar bill and discreetly slipped it into the bouncer's hand. That let him know, not to bother him tonight. He looked around in the club, taking in the stream on half- naked bodies on the dance floor that was right in front of him. The place was packed, and for opening night, he supposed that it was a good thing, but this wasn't his scene, he didn't belong here but neither did his boss' wife. Scanning the area, overlooking the sea of woman and men dressed in leathers, chains, miniskirts and thigh high boots, he searched for the woman that he came here for, the woman that had been plaguing his dreams, his nightmares, his thoughts, his desires, hell he was scared to even blink. All he saw was her, all he felt was her, he barely ate, barely slept, she was the only thing that consumed his thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister, turning to look, Jason was content enough to just sit back and watch to make sure that nothing went down. He smiled at seeing how happy she looked, talking to Nikolas, laughing with her husband, dancing with him, she deserved happiness. Except... as he scanned the immediate area, he noticed that Sam was nowhere in sight. Not finding her anywhere, he decided to make his presence known, something that he had been dreading, but for Sam's safety, it was necessary. Walking up to his sister, Jason raised his voice above the music that was currently assailing his ears. "Emily, where's Sam?!" He practically had to yell out.

"Jason!" Emily was shocked to see her brother here, never in all the time that she has known him, had he ever graced a club with his presence. "What are you doing here?"

A little annoyed that he had to repeat himself, Jason turned his voice up a notch, effectively jump starting a headache that was coming on. "Where's Sam?!"

Figuring that it probably had something to do with Sonny, Emily pointed her out. Jason turned and what had started off as a tiny headache turned into a full blown migraine from the blood boiling in his brain at what he saw. There she was, her back up against some guy as they danced, it didn't matter that she was trying to maintain a safe distance between, just the thought of them dancing was making Jason's hands itching to pull out his gun. But he had to admit that she was beautiful, breath taking. Her skin was glowing from a light sheen of sweat, her hands wandering over her body, through her hair as she piled it up high above her head. She was sex and he was hard all over again. Not being able to stand it any longer, Jason stalked towards like she were his prey. He was about to consume her and that asshole with the wandering hands was about to get his fucking head bitten off. Grabbing her by the arm, causing to her startle momentarily, Jason pulled her towards the back of the club. "Come on!" He felt her struggle and he knew that she was protesting, but the offending music was drowning it all out. As they reached the hallway to the back exit, Jason growled as she successfully pried her arm out of his hands. He turned to her, his chest was heaving as he took deep breaths, his blood pounding, his hands fisting, he was ready to pounce. "I said let's go, Sam!" He practically yelled it out, making no room for argument. She was incredible. Her body was tight gearing up for a fight, she was breathing hard causing her delicious breasts to bob up and down in time to her breaths, a soft pink blush on her face, her lips parted, her eyes narrowed... yup incredible. Hearing her protest and shout "No" did nothing for him but further annoy him, but when he saw her turn her body to walk away from him, it was more than he could take. He pounced.

Grabbing her arm, trying to be gentle but failing, Jason spun her around and pressed her hard up against the back wall. His favorite spot, grinding Sam up against the wall, Jason pushed his erection into her, not being able to stand their distance any longer. He couldn't do it, he couldn't stay away. Now he had her, now she was with him and he was going to claim what was his, once again.

"Let go of me Jason!" She groaned out, fighting back the moan that wanted to escape, the moan that was desperate to be set free as she felt every inch of him pressed up against her core. His knees came between her legs, separating her legs, almost balancing her up as he pressed himself against her. She was already soaked, the minute Jason grabbed her on the dance floor and his animalistic call was only further lubricating her, as if she was getting ready for him, for his assault. But she couldn't do this, he had made a choice and it wasn't her. "No Jason!" She tried to get free, she needed to be away from him, he was tearing down her defenses that she had built up and she needed to be away from him in order to build them back, to protect herself from him. "Stop, please... ohhhh" She breathed out then moaned as he grinded himself into her harder. She wanted to stop him, but it just felt too right.

"I can't." Was all Jason groaned out as his lips claimed hers. "I want you too much... you complete me Sam." He kiss her again, harder this time. Oh so good and too long, he had gone too long without her sweet nectar, without a taste of her, he was a man in the desert and she was his oasis, his salvation. His tongue pried her lips open as he shoved it into her, entangled with hers, danced with hers. His hands thought of their own accord, and before he could fully comprehend what was happening, his pants were unzipped and below his waist along with his boxers. His hands roamed up her thighs, picking her up, he positioned her so that her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, causing him to groan. She was riding him hard but it wasn't enough. God, it's never enough with her, he needed to be inside of her. His hands roamed appreciatively over the smooth globes of her ass and down between her thighs, pushing her underwear aside, Jason held her up against the wall and with one quick thrust, he was inside of her. "Ohhhhh..." They both cried out in unison. They had missed this, both of them, but neither one was going to admit it. He pumped into her, hard and fast, he claimed her lips to swallow their moans, in and out he pumped, faster and harder until he felt it. Her body tightened around him, her pussy clenched his cock in a vice, milking him as she cried out into his kiss as her orgasm ripped through her, he wasn't far behind, one thrust, two, his body tightened as he came inside her, crying out in their kiss as well.

Giving their body a moment to calm down, Jason laid his head in the crook of her neck. And then the panic came, but it wasn't from her this time, it was from him. He did it again, he betrayed his best friend again. "Oh God..." He whispered as he pulled out, settled her on her shaking legs, and stepped back from her.

Regaining her breathing, Sam tried strained to hear what he said. "Jason, what...?" She wondered what this meant, was this the start for them, was this a way of him showing her that he chose to be with her. But the next words caused her heart to break all over again.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry..." He repeated over and over as he shook his head. "This should've never happened." He looked up at her, hurt clearly in her misted brown eyes and he wanted to kill himself, he hurt her again. "Oh God Sam, I'm sorry..." He took a step towards her, barely registering that his pants were still loosened around his thighs.

He was sorry? He regretted it, again, but he said that he wanted her, that she completed him. So why is he acting this way? He was sorry. He fucked her up against the wall of a club and the only thing he can say was that he was sorry. Damn him! She didn't ask for this, yeah she wanted it but she didn't ask for it and now he was SORRY!? "FUCK YOU!" Sam screamed out and with all her might she placed both hands on his chest and shoved him back against the wall and ran off. She had to get out of there, she couldn't stay there any longer. She could hear him calling her, but she didn't give a shit, she was done. Running towards the front of the club, Sam was momentarily paused as she bumped into Emily. Her friend turned to her.

"Oh Sam, sorry..." Emily took a moment to really look at her. Sam's hair was disheveled, her makeup smeared from crying, tear tracks down her face, her clothes wrinkled... Oh God, she immediately thought the worst. "Sam! What the hell happened to you?"

Making her way around Emily, Sam needed to disappear, she knew how bad she looked, she could feel and taste the tears as they streamed down her face. "I... I have to go Em, gotta work, I'll call you later!" Sam yelled out as she dodged Emily's hold and ran for the door.

Emily was stunned, she had no idea what the hell was going on and seeing her brother run up to her, didn't help. She took a good look at him too, his hair was messed, his clothes were wrinkled and when he stopped in front of her, he was adjusting his pants. OH NO!

Not seeing Sam anywhere in sight, Jason stopped in front of his sister. "Emily, have you seen Sam?" He ignored her glare as he scanned the club.

"Jason, what the hell happened? What did you do?" He didn't answer her, almost not wanting to answer her.

"Where is Sam?"

"What's going on Jase? Did you do something to Sam?" He didn't answer her, he didn't need to, the guilt in his eyes told her everything.

He was ashamed, his sister knew. "DAMN IT EMILY! Just tell me where Sam went!" He raked his fingers through his hair, he was itching to get out there, to get to Sam.

"She left." She pointed to the front door and watched as her brother ran out the same way. She didn't know the facts but she could take a guess. Her previous questions from Kelly's was answered as she had observed the two. Something happened and by the looks of it, it was something bad. Now what?

Jason ran out of the club, desperate to look for Sam, he hurt her, hell he probably destroyed her. There was no way that she would forgive him now, he just hoped that she was safe. Running towards the road, he caught a glimpse of her. "SAM!" He yelled out as he ran towards her. "SAM!" He called her but it was no use, she climbed into a cab and it pulled out. Pulling out his car keys, he ran towards his SUV, he wanted to catch her.

**************************************

Unknown to both Jason and Sam as they were so consumed in their passion, neither one of them saw that they were being videotaped by Alcazar's enforcer. His job was just to follow her, but this was even better. He saved the video and sent it to his boss.

Sitting back in his chair, Alcazar watched as Sonny's enforcer and best friend betrayed him with Sonny's wife up against the wall at a night club. Picking up the phone, he called him. "Tony, you did good. Now, I need you to get back here and save that on a disc so that we can send it to Sonny. He'll take out his own enforcer for us."

***********************************

He lost her on his way to Harbor View Towers, he figured that she was probably already home by now and asleep safe and sound next to her husband, thoughts of him, completely forgotten. As he made his way out of the elevator, he turned to Max and Milo, standing guard at Sonny's door. "Did Sam come back yet?"

Both guards turned to each other and then back to him. "No, not yet." "Is everything ok?"

Shit. He figured she probably needed some space, some time to herself, either at her office or at her boat. If he left right now it would look suspicious, and if he found her now, she would probably shoot his ass. Choosing to trust that she can take care of herself, Jason made his way into his penthouse. Picking up his phone, he called to the guards downstairs and told them to inform him the second Sam was in the building. Putting the phone back in his pocket, Jason leaned heavily on the chair of his desk. The adrenaline was leaving his system, his body relaxing, his mind catching up to the nights events, Jason let out a chocked sob. Oh God, what had he done? He loved her and he hurt her all over again. His hands were flat on the desk one minute and in the next he was suddenly sweeping everything off. It wasn't enough, he needed more destruction. His chair found its way to his hands and in the next instant, he picked it and flung it across the room. He hurt her, he broke her heart and she will never forgive him, not now, not when he finally decided to fight for her.

*****************************************

Sam couldn't go home, she wasn't ready to face Sonny again. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts, so she went to her boat and sat in the darkness. She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and sat alone in the dark. She did it again, she betrayed Sonny. Guilt consumed her, surrounding her, she was drowning in it. Her phone rang at least a dozen times, all from Jason, and each time she ignored them. He never left messages, what was he really going to say, 'sorry we had sex, it never should've happened', yeah, he already said that. She should've been used to it by now but the rejection was still fresh as the first. Yet she still loved him. Why? What was so special about him? And the only answer that she came up with was that he was her other half, he completed her, the same way that she completed him. He said that, it was a soft whisper, but she heard it, she completed him. The phone rang again, this time seeing 'Sonny' on the caller ID. She had to pick up, she wasn't going to worry him over nothing. She furiously wiped the tears that fell and took a deep breath to regulate her voice to normal. "Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't call..." She wanted to explain but the soft voice broke her.

"Sam?"

"Michael? What are you doing up sweetheart, it's almost one in the morning?"

"I had that nightmare again..." He brokenly whispered. "The one where mom died..." The silent crying broke her heart but his next words shattered it. "You promised Sam, you promised that you would always be here when I had a nightmare... why did she die?" He let go and cried, his sniffles were heard over the phone and Sam broke down as well.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I had to work..." The guilt at lying to him was eating her alive. "I promise, I'm on my way ok, I'm coming home." She stood after and ran off the boat, hailing for a cab and climbing in while still on the phone. "Michael? Do you think you can lay back down for me baby, go back to sleep?" She heard some sniffling than a deep sigh as he said a quiet 'yeah'. Fighting her own tears back, she told him goodnight and hung up the phone. She made it to her building in record time and thanked God that the elevator was on the ground floor, waiting for her. She rode up thinking about her promise to Michael, she broke it, she promised to always be there when his nightmares came and she broke it. Stepping off the elevators, she looked up to her left as Jason's door opened, revealing the enforcer. He looked broken and that only succeeded in bringing more tears to her eyes. She closed her eyes, wiped at her tears and turned her back to him, taking a deep breath and intent on going back to her home. On the other side of that door that Max and Milo guarded, was a small little boy waiting for her.

Walking inside, she quickly passed Sonny as he was seated on the couch with a drink in his hand. "Where's Michael?"

Sonny smiled as he looked up at her, she always thought of his children just like Carly. He looked at her questioningly, noticing her cheeks were stained with tears. "What's wrong? It's ok Sam, he's asleep in his bed, it was just a nightmare."

"It's ok, I still want to stay with him." She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he nodded and went upstairs with Sonny trailing behind her. They said their goodnights, shared a soft kiss and separated. Walking into Michael's room she had to fight the tears that threatened to fall, he was laying on his side, with a death grip on his bear, a bear that his mother had given him. She made sure that he was covered and went over to the reclining chair, she made herself comfortable and fell asleep with thoughts of her family on her mind. She had to make it up to them somehow.

******************************

Looking at the destruction that he caused, Jason left everything the way it was, reminding him of his life. The broken glass was shattered as his heart, the chair turned over was his sanity, and the empty desk after he swiped everything was his life. Empty without her in it. He caused this destruction, he caused himself to lose Sam. He not only betrayed Sonny, but he betrayed Sam and himself as well. He loved her and tomorrow he would make sure that she knew it. He was no longer going to hide behind Sonny, he was no longer going to make excuses for their relationship or his betrayal. Sonny saved his sister's life, but how many times had Jason saved Carly, or Michael and Morgan, even Sonny himself. And not once had he asked for anything, not once did he get a thanks. He never expected it because it was his job, his job as Sonny's enforcer and his job as their friend and uncle. From now on, Jason was going to do everything in his power to get Sam back and hopefully by the time everything was done, Sonny would still let them be a part of those boy's lives. First thing tomorrow, he was going to talk to Sam and beg for her forgiveness, even if she drove him down to his knees. He would go willingly because he owed to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Is everything set to go?" Alcazar asked his second in command. After reviewing with great detail, only because Sonny's wife is one hot piece of ass, Alcazar handed over the DVD to his employee to have it sent to Corinthos hours ago.

"Yes sir, Corinthos should receive the DVD tonight, and the charges are all set to explode when the time comes."

"Good. Make sure that it sets off at the right time. After the explosion and the little show about his wife's extramarital affairs, Sonny won't know what hit him. He'll be too caught up in dealing with the fallout and Morgan's betrayal, to see us hijacking their shipment. Contact the players and let them know that they'll be dealing with us from now on."

"I've already contacted Senor Lopez, he'll be expecting our call when we're ready and I've set up the charges to go off by detonation. I'll be there to make sure it goes up at the right time and will oversee the shipment personally."

"Good. I'm counting on you to have everything in order. Don't make me regret it." Alcazar let himself get comfortable in his oversized leather chair after his second in command left. Tonight is when it all starts.

Today had officially been one of the worst days of his life, well aside from the day he broke things off with Sam. Sam. Oh for fuck's sake, could he possible go five minutes without thinking about her. No. He couldn't stop, his thoughts were consumed by her, he dreamt of her, he breathed her, he couldn't get her out of his head. He had started the day waking up on the wrong side of the bed, not getting more than a couple hours of sleep. He was too wired up thinking about all the stupid fucking mistakes that he made to get him to the place he was at. And then when he actually was able to close his eyes and get some zzzz's, he dreamt about her. Was it a good dream? Fuck no. It was a big friggin nightmare, it was pretty similar to what his life was like right now. He kept seeing her in the warehouse, sexy and beautiful as hell, but every time he called her name, she would turn, smile at him and then run passed him, straight to Sonny's arms. That repeated itself over and over like a broken fucking record and he was in no hurry to fall back asleep so that it could play again.

After finally giving up the idea of sleep, he decided to work out his emotions by pounding the hell out of his punching bag. It felt good to release all that pent up frustration, letting his fists clash with the bag, again picturing Sonny's face on the other side of the hit. At one point he got a pretty good roll, pounding into it in a smooth steady rhythm, nice long even hypnotizing strokes, suddenly the bag was no longer and in its place was Sam. Remembering her bent over the desk in her office, the way he took her hard and fast from behind, harder and faster until they both reached that ultimate high... one wrong swing and Jason caught midair with his fist, effectively spinning him around where he landed flat on his ass. Perfect, just fucking perfect! He couldn't even box without thinking about her. Giving up entirely, Jason rose to his feet intent on taking a shower but stopped short at the shower door when her image came into view again. All hot and wet in the shower as the water cascaded down... Turning on the nozzle to run ice cold, Jason jumped in and actually yelped when the cold water hit his overheated skin, effectively softening his hard on.

When that fiasco was over, Jason had decided to get some paperwork done before he went to the warehouse but when he added the same row of numbers six times, getting different numbers each time, he gave up, threw the pencil across the room, grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door. He needed to get out there and ne needed out fast, he felt like a caged animal and Sam was his keeper. She had him trapped. Had him going crazy, and by the 80th phone call that she ignored, not counting all the voice mails he left, he needed to get out there. He refused to think about what was actually going on in the penthouse across from him. For just one second, he had contemplated on going over there and demanding to speak to her, but he knew that Sonny was there, and he didn't want the added complication. Things were already fucked up between him and Sam already and he didn't want Sonny to know yet. Go figure the first time Jason had finally decided to be selfish and went after what he wanted, Sam was avoiding him like the fucking plague.

Hours and hours later, adding another 20 or so unanswered phone calls, hitting a new world record of avoided calls or calls made, Jason decided to grab the bull by the horns. He would confront Sam head on, no missed calls, no chances for avoidance, he would face her in her penthouse like a man and pray to God that she took him back. And if that didn't work, then he would throw her over his shoulder, take her back to the penthouse and chain her up to the bed until she agreed to see him again.

Opening her penthouse door with more force than necessary, Jason was prepared to go to war, hoping that Sonny wasn't there so that he could speak to Sam alone, but what he wasn't prepared for was the sight before him. On the chair off to the side, Milo was bouncing a happy baby Morgan on his knee as Michael and Max were standing in front of the couch playing what looked like a game of tennis. Both had white wireless rackets and were swinging them in time to the screen. All three men turned to him and then presume their previous actions. "What's going on here?"

"Hey Uncle Jason, come look what Sam bought me, a WII, it's awesome, she bought me like a gazillion games to go with it, you gotta try it out, but not right now cuz I'm trying to beat Max." Michael shouted happily as he bounced up and down swinging the racket. Max had sweat rolling down his face and looked like he was trying to dismantle a bomb with his level of concentration.

"Where are Sam and Sonny?" Jason stepped further into the room and questioned Milo as he reached down and took Morgan from him. His godson was squirming as soon as he saw him and Jason was pretty happy to see that at least someone from this family was glad to see him. He rolled his eyes as he saw Milo jump up and yell out, "I play winner!" Needing to get his attention, he snapped his fingers aggressively in the man's face to get the focus back on him. "Where is Sonny?" He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Oh, Mr. Corinthos took Mrs. Corinthos out on a date."

No, he didn't hear that right. "What did you say?"

This time Michael jumped in. "He said that dad took Sam out on a date. Isn't that great, I think he's taking her out to someplace really fancy, they were both dressed up and Sam looked really awesome."

Max chimed in next. "Mr. C asked us to babysit..."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Michael jumped in.

"Oh right, Mr. C asked us to watch the boys." Max turned back to see Michael nod, chuckling to himself as he turned back to Jason but stopped short at seeing the look in his eyes. His face was set in stone and his eyes were impossible just as hard and cold. What did he say? "Are you ok Mr. Morgan?"

A date. **A fucking date**. He was having a day from Hell and she was on a fucking date. What the fuck was going on here? Ok, clearly he has no one to blame but himself but still... a date. He ruined it, he ruined what they had together. She was doing exactly what he told her to do, to accept Sonny's proposal and work on their marriage. But he didn't mean it, it was just verbal diarrhea, a defect that he couldn't control, one where he had to do right by everyone but himself, but how was she supposed to know that. Holding Morgan's little body closer to his as he rocked him in a gentle motion, lulling the little boy to sleep even with the chaos around him, Jason walked over to the balcony doors. What exactly do you do on a date? Get dressed, go out, dinner and dancing, then what? Since they were already married, there wouldn't be a goodbye kiss, so what, would they end the night with a hug, a kiss, second base, HOME RUN? Could he blame Sonny? Could he blame her? Not really, after all he set this up in motion. Maybe today wasn't the best time to confront her and face their issues. Deciding that this wasn't the best time to do this his way, after placing Morgan asleep in his crib, he said a quick goodbye and went back across the hall to his home, not wanting to be there when the happy couple came back. Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, since he turned into an alcoholic, he twisted the cap open and settled himself on the couch for a long fucking night.

**************************************

She knew this part was coming, the ending of a great night. Sonny had taken her to dinner and dancing and she loved every minute of it, except for the part that she was actually with Sonny. She kept picturing Jason in her head, wishing she was with him instead of without. And when the date finally ended, they found their way up to their bedroom where Sonny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, claiming her mouth hard, ferociously kissing her like there was no tomorrow, his tongue thrusting into her, his hands finding their way to the zipper of the dress pulling it down, her body pressed up tight against his, his erection rubbing up against her. Feeling the moisture pool into her eyes, Sam tried to hold back a sob, this isn't what she wanted, she didn't want Sonny's mouth on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her body, she didn't want Sonny period, she wanted Jason. Pulling his mouth from hers, Sonny trailed hard wet kisses down her neck as his hands worked to get the dress peeled off of her. She could feel his urgency, knew that it had been a while since they had any kind of intimacy. She knew there was no way of getting out of this and it hurt like hell. All she wanted was Jason, but hearing Sonny moan broke through her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't sleep with one man and love another. And just as she was about to stop the whole charade, Sonny's next words did it for her. "Oh God, I love you so much Carly..."

 _Carly?_

Suddenly everything froze, hands froze, mouths froze, bodies froze, time had officially stopped. The shock of the statement flowed through them like ice water, completing cooling down and effectively shutting off their libidos, well his mostly. And when they finally found the strength and will to move, Sam slowly backed up and stepped away from Sonny. Seeing his expression wide eyed, she felt the same disbelief flow through her as well. "Oh God, I'm so, so sorry Sam... I didn't mean it..."

She was so fucking sick and tired of that word, Sorry. There were one of two ways she could play this: 1. Get completely pissed and chew him another asshole. Or 2. Completely understand because this just gave her the out that she had been looking for. She made her choice on the simple fact that for the past week she had been betraying him and she would look like a complete hypocrite if she got pissed off at him for thinking of someone else. Because that's what she had been doing the entire time. Softening her looking, she lifted her hands to cup his face. "It's ok... Sonny..." When he kept on apologizing, she held him firmly so that his eyes met hers. "Sonny, it's ok..." Taking a deep breath when he stopped talking, she continued. "I know that you're still in love with Carly."

"Sam, I swear, I have no idea where that came from... I wasn't even thinking about her just now..."

"But you _have_ been thinking about her lately." She knew she was right when she saw the look of recognition hit his face. "Look Sonny, maybe it all started when you decided to propose to me again." She pulled her hands and trailed them down his arms in a soothing action before she held on to his hands. "I know that our marriage isn't conventional and it's not what most people dream of, but I was ok with it from the beginning, it works for us. I don't need all the hoopla with the church and the big reception, I have everything that I have always wanted, a family. I care about you Sonny and I know that you care about me too, maybe even love, but can you honestly say that you're IN love with me, the same as you love Carly." Holding his gaze a moment, she saw the guilt. "Hey none of that, you have nothing to be sorry for, you are my best friend Sonny and I'm happy with the way things are. You love Carly, you'll probably always love Carly, and that's ok until you are ready to move on." Releasing his hands, Sam backed up a few steps and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she released a breath, thankful for the interruption, thankful that she didn't have to continue this charade tonight. She changed into a jeans and loose fitting off the shoulder black long sleeved shirt and stepped out.

Seeing her dressed, Sonny stood up off of the bed. "Sam, you don't have to go..." He reached for her hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

Smiling at him, she tightened her grip to reassure him that she wasn't mad, she was glad to see the guilt fade from his eyes. "Actually I left some files on my boat and I wanted to grab them really quick. I only be gone a half hour, I'll be right back." Pulling him into a gentle hug, she was glad that they were holding off on the intimacy. "I'm not really tired right now and I think that we need some time alone." Seeing him give her a gentle smile and nod, she turned on her heels and quietly left the penthouse, leaving Sonny alone with his thoughts of Carly. Giving a quick wave to the night guard, she headed for the elevator not realizing him taking out his phone. Amazingly she felt light relieved, light actually. Sonny didn't really love her and she was ok with that.

***************************************

"Morgan." Jason answered as he picked up his ringing cell phone. He didn't bother checking his caller ID, he knew it wasn't Sam. She was probably too busy to think about him, too busy with Sonny... He couldn't finish the thought without wanting to throw up.

"Mr. Morgan you told us to call you as soon as Mrs. Corinthos left the building, sir." The night told him as soon as Sam entered the elevator.

Stiffening up, Jason stood to his feet, confused about why he would be calling this late. "Yeah?"

"She just left sir, she entered the elevator five minutes ago."

Five minutes ago? Where the hell was she going? Wasn't she supposed to be with Sonny? Not caring about the sudden chance that was given to him, Jason grabbed his jacket and keys and raced out of the penthouse. Saying a quick thanks to the night guard that called him, Jason raced passed him and took the stairs down two at a time, making sure to beat Sam on her way to the parking garage. He jumped into his SUV, and waited quietly as he saw her, he finally saw her. She had been avoiding him all day and he finally had the moment alone with her. She was walking to her car looking beautiful as ever and Jason wondered where she was going for the night. Following her car, he pulled out behind her and kept a safe distance behind as she headed for the docks. Her boat. She always went there to think and to be alone. He wondered what happened to make her leave the penthouse, to leave Sonny. Making up his mind to finally get some alone time with her and ask her, he stepped out of his SUV and followed her down. He watched her as she walked up the docks and just as she about 20 feet away from her boat, the entire night sky went up in blazing orange color as her boat exploded sending her flying through the air and into the cold water.

" **SAAMMMMM!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Following her car, he pulled out behind her and kept a safe distance as she headed for the docks. Her boat. She always went there to think and to be alone. He wondered what happened to make her leave the penthouse, to leave Sonny. Making up his mind to finally get some alone time with her and ask her, he stepped out of his SUV and followed her down. He watched her as she walked up the docks and just as she about 20 feet away from her boat, the entire night sky went up in blazing orange color as her boat exploded sending her flying through the air and into the cold water._

 _"SAAMMMMM!"_

Fear gripped him like a vice and wouldn't let go, wouldn't even give him an inch to breathe, all his thoughts were consumed by her, by saving her, helping her, making sure that she lived, because she was EVERYTHING to him. He could finally admit that, after all the wasted time and tension that he caused, he could finally admit that she was his love and he couldn't lose her. He would be lost without her.

Running into the ER with her cradled safely in his arms, Jason was frantic to get her help, to get her any doctor within reach to help her, to save her, so that he could have one more day with her, one more day to finally tell her that he loved her and to beg for her forgiveness, to beg for her to give him another chance. To be for her to love him back.

Emily was on the night shift, working her rotation in the ER, hearing a man screaming for help, she immediately dropped the chart from her hands and ran to the sound. At hearing the frantic cry, she was prepared for anything, but she wasn't prepared to see her brother caring an unconscious Sam running towards her. She froze, the doctor in her was screaming to get out to help, but the sister and friend in her was paralyzed with fear. Sam was her best friend, she had saved her life, she had supported and cared for her after her almost rape when she was having trouble being intimate with Nikolas. Sam had listened to her, gave her advice, and stood by her no matter what. Emily never knew how to fully pay her back, yes, she often babysat for the boys but that was just her job as an aunt, now was her time to pay her debt. Now she would save her friends' life. She snapped to attention when she heard her brother yell out her name, and the doctor in her came roaring to life. She went to work, barking and yelling out orders left and right to the doctors and nurses around her. She pulled her stethoscope out of her pocket just as Jason carefully set Sam on the gurney. "Jason, what happened?" She asked just as she placed the instrument underneath Sam's still wet shirt to listen to her heartbeat.

"Her... her boat blew up, she was getting on her boat and it blew up..." Jason took a deep breath, spearing his fingers through his wet hair, he tried to regain his control but he was having trouble. His hands were shaking and his body was trembling, he was not an enforcer tonight, he was just a man in love. "She uh... she was knocked into the water and I jumped in to save her. She wasn't breathing when I pulled her out, I... I gave her CPR and she started breathing again, but she's not waking up... why isn't she waking up?"

"She must have hit her head on something or it could just be from the impact of her hitting the water..." She turned her attention to the staff and yelled out her orders, she then turned back to her brother and just as she was about to say something, she paused. She looked at him, took a really good look at him. He was still dripping wet from jumping into the harbor after Sam, but what really got her attention was that her brother looked like he was strung out. His shoulders were too tense as if he was ready to spring into a fight, he had dark circles underneath his eyes to signal that he hadn't been sleeping well, but the way he looked at her patient caused her to gasp. Love, clearly there was love and longing in his crystal blue eyes. What the hell was going on here? She needed answers. She turned to the nurse next to her and ordered all kinds of scans to be done on Sam. She stepped away from the gurney so that they could wheel her away, and just as Jason was about to follow, she put her hand up and stopped him. "Jason, you can't go back there."

"Where are they taking her?" Jason didn't like that, he didn't like seeing Sam being taken away from him, didn't like the fact that with every second that ticked by, Sam was being wheeled further and further away. He didn't like it one bit. "Em, where are they going? I need to be with her, I need to get to her. She can't be alone!" He was starting to get frantic and he could see that it shocked the hell out of his sister. He was always the one in control, he was always the one that kept his emotions on check, but not now, not now when the woman he loved was hurt and possible fighting for her life.

Trying to hide her surprised expression, Emily tried to take control of the situation before she had one out of control and agitated mob enforcer on her hands. "Easy Jase, their just taking her for some tests... what is going on with you?"

Jason tried to push her aside, he tried to get around her, but she was always one step ahead of him, blocking his path, blocking his way to get to Sam. She was keeping him from his love and he was getting angrier by the minute. "Damn it Emily, move out of my way, I need to get to her!"

"NO! You need to calm down, you can't go back there Jason..." She had no idea what was going on with her brother but she needed to get to the bottom of this. "Where's Sonny? You should go and call Sonny..."

"NO! I need to be with her, not Sonny, never Sonny, she needs me... ME!" He punched his chest with his fist.

"What is going Jason? What has gotten into you?"

"Just let me go!" He tried and tried to go around her, but she wouldn't let.

"Not until you tell me what's happening!"

"Damn it Emily, let me go!"

"Tell me why!" Seeing her brother hurting like this broke her heart, but she needed to know. "Tell me Jason! Why?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" There he said it, he shouted it to the entire floor of the ER, he loved her, with all his heart he loved her and he didn't care who knew it.

Emily was speechless, she couldn't believe it. She had her suspicions, she knew that something was going on between the two but she had no idea that it was love. A part of her was thrilled for her brother, he finally found someone, someone great in her opinion, but... "What about Sonny?" She whispered almost afraid to hear his answer. She knew that Sonny was his best friend, almost like his brother, and she knew it was hurting Jason if he was betraying Sonny.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jason stepped back and threw himself down on one the chairs in the waiting room. How was he supposed to answer her question? To Hell with Sonny and anyone else who gets in the way. "I love her Emily, it just happened, we didn't plan it."

"What about Sam? Does she love you?" She asked in disbelief. Her mind flashed back to the night club, she saw Sam looking disheveled and running out of there with Jason on her heels, looking the same way.

"I think so..." He nodded his head. "She hasn't said it yet but I know that she does." He could see the disappointment in his sister's eyes and he hated it. "We love each other Emily, and we want to be together. She doesn't love Sonny."

"But she accepted his proposal. My God Jason, she is wearing the man's ring."

"I know... I know but only because I was stupid enough to tell her to."

"How long has this been going on?" She asked realizing that the night at the club wasn't the first time.

"A week now..." He paused to think about it. "Ever since Sonny went to South America."

"Jason..."

"Don't!" He snapped not wanting to hear how many ways it was wrong. "I don't want to hear it. We love each other and we want to be together. End of story. Just please be happy for me."

"I am happy for you Jason, all I want is for you to be happy and if it's with Sam then so be it. I just don't want to see you get hurt. What's Sonny going to say when he finds out? I know he really cares about her Jason, he's not going to take this lightly, and what about the boys?"

"We'll figure it out." Sadness washed over him thinking about the boys. He loved them and he knew that Sonny was the type of person to push Sam out of their lives out of spite, he would never put their needs first, especially if he felt betrayed. He could only hope, that in time Sonny would come around.

Emily wanted to press further, but stopped when she heard her name being called. Standing up, she quickly walked over towards the nurses as they came out from behind the double doors where Sam was being held, all the tests were complete and she needed to do a thorough checkup. She turned back seeing her brother stand. "You need to stay here, I'll come and get you when I'm done." She turned to run but stopped again. "Jason, you need to call Sonny." After seeing him nod, she ran through the doors and became the doctor.

Feeling defeated, Jason slumped back into his chair and picked up the hospital phone seeing as his wouldn't work because of the water. He needed to make the call, as much as he wanted to be alone with Sam, he needed to call Sonny. Someone had tried to kill Sam and Jason was beyond angry, he would call Stan and have him check the surveillance cameras in the area to see who had planted the bomb on her boat. He had a feeling that it was Alcazar and he was going to make him pay, but not yet. He couldn't leave the hospital until he knew that Sam was alive and safe. He needed to tell her that he loved her and that he was going to fight with everything in him to get her to love him back.

********************************************

Sonny was sitting at his desk in the penthouse. After Sam left, he tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He had hurt her, he had called her by his dead ex-wife's name. He saw the pain in her eyes and it cut him deep. He never wanted to hurt her, after everything that she had done for him and boys, he would do anything for her. She meant so much to them and he loved her. He really loved her but it wasn't that kind of love, he realized. She was his best friend, aside from Jason, she was his confidant, his lover, his listener, his fighter, and she was now the mother of his children. He was going to find a way to make it up to her.

Setting the contracts aside that he had been reading for the past hour, Sonny noticed a yellow manila envelope sitting on the edge of the desk. Picking it up, he noticed that it didn't have an address or a return address on it, just the name 'Mr. Corinthos'. Studying it with a confused expression, he tried to recall when he had seen it, when was it delivered and by whom. Standing up with the manila envelope in hand, he opened the door to see the night guard out there, Tony.

"Tony, did you see who dropped this off?" He asked holding up the envelope.

"No sir, maybe it came when Max and Milo were here." The loyal guard answered and returned to his post when Sonny nodded a thanks and closed the door. He had sent Max and Milo home earlier and would have to wait until tomorrow to ask them.

Opening up the envelope, Sonny noticed that it just held a DVD, no note or letter attached. Just a simple DVD with the words 'watch me' written on the front. Now curious, Sonny went over to the entertainment center and placed the DVD in the player. Stepping back after grabbing the remote, he pressed play.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Opening up the envelope, Sonny noticed that it just held a DVD, no note or letter attached. Just a simple DVD with the words 'watch me' written on the front. Now curious, Sonny went over to the entertainment center and placed the DVD in the player. Stepping back after grabbing the remote, he pressed play._

An image illuminated the TV screen, straining his eyes, Sonny tried to make out the picture more clearly. It looked like it was taken from a phone, music from a night club filled his living room and he had to turn the volume down so it wouldn't wake up the boys. Looking closely, It looked like people came on the screen... two of them up against a wall... a sudden chill ran up his spine and he stood up and walked closer to see who they were. And just as it looked like the camera was going to zoom in... his cell phone rang. His head immediately shot up to look at the clock on the wall, who the hell would be calling him in the middle of the night. Dread instantly filled him, something was wrong, he could feel it. His fingers found the pause on the remote just as he walked over to answer the phone. It was Jason.

"Jason?" Sonny questioned wondering what his enforcer wanted this late. And just like that, he remembered that Sam wasn't home. "What happened?"

"It's Sam..." Jason took a deep breath to compose himself. "Someone tried to blow up her boat tonight, she... she was standing next to it... we're at GH..." He couldn't form the right sentences, his mind was a total blank when it came to all things Sam. He had enough composure to call Stan to find any surveillance cameras within the area to find out what happened, he had enough composure to call Milo to head over to Sonny's to watch the kids while Max and Cody came to the hospital to guard Sam, but he just couldn't get the words out to tell Sonny that Sam was hurt.

"Wh...what?" Sonny couldn't comprehend what he was saying, it just wouldn't sink in, Sam, his best friend, his lover, his wife was at GH, hurt, someone tried to kill her... "Is she ok? What's going on Jason?"

"I don't know, she was knocked unconscious and she's not waking up, Emily is in there with her. You need to get over here Sonny?" Jason choked on his words, no, she didn't need Sonny, he didn't want Sonny anywhere near her. He loved her and he knew deep down inside that she loved him too.

"What about my boys? Oh God Michael will be devastated if anything happens to her Jason..." Sonny paused a quick moment to look up the stairs to make sure that there was no movement or sound. He didn't want his boys to wake up and over hear anything. "I can't just leave..." Before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door. He reached over with his phone still at his ear and opened the door, Milo and Tony were walking in with grim looks on their faces.

"Jason sent us over, he told me to watch the boys while you went to the hospital..." Milo said with sadness in his voice. Sonny was grateful for his employees, he knew that Jason sent Milo over because the boys, especially Morgan were comfortable with him. He could see the grief wash over him and it just made Sonny more worried about Sam. How bad was she really hurt? Sonny knew what kind of loyalty Sam could pull out of these men, they all respected and loved her like a sister. She always treated each and every single one of them like they were family, not just his employees. With one last look up the stairs, Sonny grabbed his jacket and ran out the door telling Jason who was still on the phone that he would be down, the DVD long forgotten.

Not seeing anything important with the video that was currently on the TV, Milo turned off the DVD player and turned the channel to watch sports, making sure that he kept the volume down. He made himself comfortable on the couch and Tony sat next to him.

***********************************************

Holding her hand as he watched her sleep, Jason was slowly losing his mind. That's what love did, it drove you to madness. Made you weak, crazy, emotionally unstable, it made you ache, worship, yearn for her touch, the soft sound of her voice, made you breathless, unbalanced... and that was how he felt. Unbalanced. Before Sam came into his life, he was like a machine, powerful, indestructible, calm, cool, collected, but since meeting her, she tilted his life upside, inside out and tilted his world off its axis. And he couldn't imagine his world without her. He tried, God knew that he tried to push her away, tried to forget about her but he couldn't, she was permanently tattooed into his heart, she was engraved within his soul, and he loved her. Loved her with everything in him and he was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't be able to tell her that.

Watching her as she peacefully slept was such a contradiction to her, she was always on the go, always on the move, with the boys, with her job, she loved life and she lived it to the fullest. To see her like this, hurt, lying in a hospital bed was wrong. She didn't belong here, she shouldn't have down at her boat, she should've have been at home, no, she should've have been with him. He kicked himself for ever letting her go, for thinking that he could live without her. Holding her hand, a flicker of light flashed in his eyes, it was a reflection from her ring, the ring that Sonny gave her, the ring that her husband had given her. It was there, on her left ring finger, shining, almost mocking him, laughing at him. He ached to removed it, ached to through it from the roof top of the hospital but he couldn't, not until he told her how he really felt and together they would remove it and all thoughts of her husband. Sonny. It took all his energy to call him, he didn't want to, he was fighting not to, but he couldn't, he knew that Sonny needed to be called and he was on his way to be with Sam, but if Sonny thinks that he is going to kick Jason out of the hospital, the man had another thing coming. He would stay here all night and all day until she opened her beautiful brown eyes at him, he would stay until he confessed his love to her and if she kicked him out then he would... he didn't know what he would do. Suddenly feeling tired, he laid his head next to her still body and closed his eyes for a few minutes of sleep before his boss showed up.

He woke up alarmed to a soft moaning sound, music to his ears, he looked over and found Sam opening her eyes slowly. He thanked everything holy that she came back to him, and just as she opened her eyes and adjusted them to him, the emotion that came over her struck him to the core. Fear. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock, she must have been scared. But scared of him? And the next words that came out of her full mouth sent his world spiraling out of control...

"Who...who are you? Where's Sonny?" She practically yelled as she looked around frantically. He couldn't talk, hell he could barely breathe. "I want Sonny! I want my husband!" She continued to yell and it felt like she plunged a knife into his heart. She tore her hand away from his and continued to shout as she struggled to sit up in bed. "Sonny..." And before he could open his mouth to speak, the door flew open and Sonny came running in and he watched in horror as she flung herself at him. He couldn't do or say anything, he knew he should leave but he couldn't seem to get out the door. "I'm here baby, I'm here Sam." He heard Sonny repeat as he gently petted her hair. "Oh Sonny, I love you, I love you so much, please don't ever leave me." Jason heart shattered at hearing her, she wanted Sonny not him. Watching as tears rolled down his eyes, he saw Sonny turn to him and call out his name but he couldn't answer, he was too far gone... "Jason... Jason..."

"Jason!"

Jason suddenly came awake with a jerk, he looked around alarmed and in panic, he felt someone's arm on his shoulder shaking him awake. It was Sonny. His gaze immediately swung at Sam and saw that she was still asleep. A dream. Oh thank God, it was just a dream, more like a horrible fucking nightmare. He looked down and realized that his hand was still holding hers, immediately he let go and almost cried at the loss of their connection, at the loss of her soft, warm hands, she was his lifeline and he never wanted to let go.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to wake you..." Sonny walked over to the other side of the bed and gently picked up her hand and encased it in his own and Jason instinctively wanted to go over to him and rip his fucking arms off. Mine. She was his and his alone and it was about time Sonny knew the truth. And just as he was about to open his mouth, Sonny interrupted him. "What did the doctor's say? Is she ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Jason held on to his true feelings, maybe he should wait until Sam wakes up so that they could tell Sonny together. He didn't need to wait to hear her confirm her feelings for Jason, he knew deep down inside that she loved him too and that they would be together. "Emily said that she'll be fine, just a minor concussion, no broken bones, just a few cuts and scrapes from the flying debris." He watched as Sonny nodded his head and lifted up her hand to place a soft kiss to it. Jason clenched and unclenched his fists to keep them at his sides and away from Sonny's face. "They tried to kill her Sonny."

"Do we know who it is? Do you think it's Alcazar?"

Nodding, Jason turned away to look out the window, he wasn't comfortable with Sonny's close proximity to Sam and he sure as fuck didn't want to witness it. "I think so. And when I find the proof, I'll make that son of bitch pay with his life!" He gritted out through his clenched jaw.

"Good." Sonny nodded his head and turned back to his wife. He couldn't believe that this happened to her and he felt that it was all his fault. If he hadn't been thinking about Carly when he was with her, he would never have called her name and Sam would never have left. She would've been with him, probably still making love if he had only kept his mouth shut. A ringing of a cell phone broke him from his thoughts. He reached into his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Michael? What's going on buddy?... How did you know?... She's fine, don't worry... but I need to stay... ok buddy, I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up the phone and let out an exhausted sigh, he turned to Jason. "That was Michael. Apparently he heard Milo and Tony talking about how Sam was in the hospital and he freaked out, he needs me home." Sonny was torn on what to do, he wanted to stay with Sam but his son needed him.

Jason was the voice of reason. "You know what Sam would've wanted you to do Sonny..."

"Go home to the boys." Sonny finished off for him. That was the truth, Sam would kick his ass if she knew that he was neglecting his children. She always rode on his case to spend more time with the boys, but he just couldn't make it work, the business demanded his attention at all hours and he struggled to juggle his family. But not Sam. She was always good at making their little family work, she never neglected them, always spent more time with them, and that's why they loved her. Michael was afraid that he would lose her and he needed to get home to them. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Sam. "Will you stay with her?" He asked Jason, after seeing him nod he continued. "Max and Cody will be right outside, just don't leave her." He finished off and left.

'Don't leave her.' Sonny's words played over and over in his mind. No. He would never leave her, he needed her. He needed her by his side, he needed her to love him back, and right now he needed her to wake up. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he picked up her hand, kissed her palm and placed it on his cheek. "Sam..." He called to her softly, hoping that his voice will wake her up. "Please baby, I need you to wake up now, ok, wake up for me..." He took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I can't do this Sam, I can't go out there without you, I... I love you... please wake up for me..." He bent over and lightly placed a kiss on her soft lips. He didn't care anymore if anyone saw him, he was finally going to claim what was his and no one was going to stop him. "I love you..." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and felt the tears finally fall.

And just like the fairy tales, her eyes softly fluttered as she slowly woke up. He heard her soft moan break through the darkness that was overtaking him, she was his light. "Sam... baby can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm... Jason... I heard you..." She slowly took her breaths, making sure to assess her situation. She knew that she was in the hospital, she couldn't remember everything because it was all a bit fuzzy, and she just didn't know how bad it was, but none of that mattered now because she heard him, she heard him utter those three words that she had been dying to hear from his lips. He loved her. "You love me?" She asked almost scared of what his answer would be. Maybe she was hearing things, but when he repeated them, she knew it was real.

"Oh baby, I love you... I love you so much..." He pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her. He buried his head into her soft, silky hair and inhaled her essence. Her scent filled his nostrils and set him on fire. He burned only for her and he always would. "Oh God, I thought I lost you... I thought you were gone... I'm so glad... you came back to me..."

She held on for dear life, she wouldn't let him go, not now or ever. He loved her and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She cried softly into his chest as he held and rocked her. Every now and then she could feel his lips press up against her hair, her forehead, everywhere. She felt him pull her away from him and she wanted to cry out in protest.

"Tell me..." He looked deep into her eyes and commanded her. "Tell me you love me... please baby, I need to hear it... tell me Sam..."

A second passed by, she could see the hurt on his face when she didn't reply and she couldn't bare it. "I love you Jason, I love you, always you, only you." She was suddenly pulled to him as his lips came crashing down on hers. So good and so right, she felt him force her lips apart as his tongue entered, this is where she was meant to be, this was where they belonged, with each other, forever, always. They still had to deal with the world around them, but not yet, not tonight. Tonight was for each other.

Outside the room, Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jason, Sonny's right hand man, mob enforcer, his best friend was in love with Mrs. Corinthos. He looked up at Max wide eyed and saw the same look mirrored in his own. "What do we tell Mr. Corinthos?" He asked hoping for an explanation, it wasn't any of his business but he was loyal to his boss.

Max paused for a moment to think about the question, what were they going to tell Sonny? How was he going to tell him that his best friend and his wife betrayed him? Looking into the room, Max could see and feel the love that radiated all around. Never, since he has known Sam or Jason, has he felt that kind of love around them. She never looked at Mr. C that way and he never looked at Courtney that way. He knew his boss cared for Sam and he knew that it was betrayal but what would he do to Jason if he ever found out or to Sam. He made a choice and he hoped that it wouldn't get him killed. He cared for his boss, he cared for Sam, and he cared for Jason, so he chose the only option. "We tell him nothing." He reached for the handle and closed the door. He was going to live another day, he hoped.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Did you send Corinthos the DVD?" Alcazar stormed into the warehouse catching his men off guard. The DVD had been delivered yesterday and his wife's boat was blown, he was sure that Sonny would have retaliated for all the Hell the Alcazar was raising, including steeling his shipments. He knew that Sonny would be busy with his wife, but what happened to his enforcer? He set it all up so that Sonny would see the betrayal, kill Jason off, and lose his focus as his business crumbled down around him. He didn't like waiting, Lorenzo Alcazar was not a patient man.

"Si senor, we had it hand delivered, perhaps he hasn't seen it yet due to his wife's 'accident'."

"Perhaps, but we're not going to wait around until he does. We're going to send him another message, make it hit even further home." He couldn't believe that he was going to do this, but he needed Sonny's world to fall. He loved Carly's boys, but he hated Sonny more. "Follow his boys around, get close enough to scare them, but don't hurt them. Make sure their guards know who they are messing with." He closed his eyes as their men filed out, he hated to include women and children, especially the ones that held part of the woman he loved, but this was business, all business.

Jason was the first to come awake that morning, sitting up straight, he tried to stretch out the tension that had his muscles screaming in protest. Sleeping in hospital chair was not comfortable, but he didn't have a choice, even though he wouldn't have minded being in the same bed as Sam, he was just sure that just about every person in the whole damn town wouldn't have accepted it and the last thing he needed was for Sonny to find out about them before he had the chance to tell him personally. He looked over at the bed and saw that Sam was starting to stir a little. Scooting his chair closer, he gently picked up her hand a kissed it. "Good Morning." He couldn't resist at what he was about to do, looking behind him to make sure that no one would be able to see, he leaned over and softly brushed his lips over hers in a sweet loving kiss.

"Mmm... good morning." She smiled enjoying the feel of waking up next to the man that she loved. He was the first thing that she saw that morning, and she hoped that after everything he would be the last person she saw every night.

"How you feeling?" His right hand still held hers, never wanting to let go, as his left hand gently moved to her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair as he pushed it over her forehead. He knew he was hovering but he couldn't help it, he had to be near her, had to touch her in some way. He came way too close to losing her last night and he was afraid to let go.

"Good..." She moved to sit up, wincing slightly at her sore muscles. "Just a little sore, but nothing seems to really hurt." She took a minute to asses herself, making sure that nothing was broken and that she was able to move her body without much pain. She was lucky, she could've been killed. "My boat..."

"Boats can be replaced Sam, but there is only one you." He helped her sit up a little, hating to see how sore she was but he was overall thankful. "You know, I just realized that if I had lost you last night, you wouldn't have known how I really felt..."

"Shh... it's ok Jason, I'm fine and we're together now..."

He held up his hand to stop her. "Just let me say this please..." He took a deep breath and poured out his love for her. "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry for telling you to stay with Sonny, I'm sorry for hurting you. I just didn't know how to feel around you Sam. For once in my life I meet this perfect woman and she's already taken, I felt like I lost something, something that I never had in the first place. I felt like I was missing out on something great... you. And then I realized that I had to have you, no matter what, I wasn't thinking about Sonny or the boys, I was just thinking about us. And I know that was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it Sam, I wanted you too much. And then when you told me how Sonny saved Emily's life, I thought that I was betraying him, and in truth I was. So when he told me about giving you a ring and renewing your vows, and how the boys were excited, I don't know... I guess I just thought that I would be paying him back, making amends somehow. But I can't anymore, Sam. When I saw your explosion, I lost it, you almost died and I never got the chance to tell you what was in my heart. To tell you that I love you..."

He kissed her hand again, just a soft brush of his lips that made his insides warm just to feel her soft skin and inhale her delicious sent. "I have loved you for so long and I will go on loving you forever. I love you Sam, with every fiber of my being, I love you." He wiped the tears from her soft cheeks and leaned over for another soft kiss. Hearing her moan, he pulled back just enough for her to whisper "I love you too Jason" before he claimed her soft lips again, deepening the kiss when he felt her tongue softly stroke his. He could feel his body warm up, his insides quiver slightly, and his erection strain in his jeans, his hand snaked behind her head to force her lips into a more demanding kiss. He poured all his passion and love into that kiss, promising more. Hearing the door click open, he jerked away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to face the damn intruder. Realizing that his erection was a dead giveaway to his true feelings, he quickly sat down just as Max came through the door with the nurse right behind him. Noting that his best guard wouldn't look him in the eye, Jason made a mental note to speak to him and Cody about what they could've possibly heard last night. Sonny was going to find out about them that day, Jason just hoped that he and Sam would be the ones to break the news to him. Watching the nurse hand a smiling Sam her discharge papers with a clean bill of health, Jason made a call to Sonny to tell him that they were being discharged and would be home within the hour. He felt guilty at hearing the relief in his friend's voice and shouts from an excited Michael in the background, he just hoped it wasn't the last happy conversation he would have with his boss and best friend.

***********************************************************

Sonny was beyond relieved, Jason had called him and told him that Sam was being discharged and that they would be home within the hour. He was beyond happy that Sam wasn't hurt badly, and he thanked God that the explosion only knocked her out and didn't kill her. He wasn't sure what his boys would do without Sam around, he wasn't sure what he would do without her. She basically ran the house, he had his business and often times he was too busy to spend time with her or the boys but Sam made sure to over compensate for that, that's why those boys loved her. Morgan already thought of her as his mother and Michael was getting there, Sonny knew that he still felt guilty calling another woman his mom when he still missed his Carly so much, but he tried to ease his guilt by telling him that Sam was ok with whatever he wanted to call her and not to rush. She was amazing with them, and Sonny couldn't wait to have her home. Then he would speak to Jason about having Alcazar obliterated just as he had tried to do with Sam. The code was no woman and children, but Alcazar crossed the line.

Turning on the baby monitor, Sonny walked into the living room and placed it on the table. He had put Morgan down for a nap and Michael was in his room drawing pictures for Sam, he wanted to give her some welcome home and get well cards for her. Sonny took a quick look around to make sure that the place was picked up and clean so that Sam could just relax when she got here. Realizing that they would be here any minute, he walked over to the desk to make sure that her case files were neatly piled so that she could work from home if she needed to. Glancing to the right, Sonny saw the envelope that had come to him yesterday, he remembered the DVD was still in the player and that he didn't get a chance to watch it with everything that happened last night. Walking over to the TV stand, he picked up the remote and stepped back as he pressed play. The same unusual fuzzy screen popped up from yesterday, a man had a woman pressed up again the wall of a night club. Slowly the camera zoomed in, he could see the lights all around them flashing, the music pumping, the fog machine was going, people dancing, but the only thing that got Sonny's attention were the two people that were pressed up against the wall... having sex. Squinting his eyes, he could see the man pumping his hips into a woman with her toned legs wrapped around his waist. The camera zoomed in some more, the man was tall and built with dark blonde hair, the woman seemed petite with... dark hair. Suddenly Sonny was feeling sick to his stomach and his heart clenched tight in his chest, something about this was wrong, something about this couple was very wrong. And just as the penthouse door suddenly opened up to reveal Sam and Jason, he tore his shocked gaze away from them and back to the screen to see the same two people that were being filmed as the camera zoomed in close enough to see that his best friend was screwing his wife up against the wall.

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_

She was finally free, finally discharged to go home... with Jason. He told her that he loved her, told her that he wanted to be with her and she couldn't help but to feel the same way. She loved him too much to hate him, she understood the war he was waging within himself to stay away, to stay loyal to Sonny, but in the end he had chosen to be with her. It had just taken a boat explosion for him to realize it. Sadness overcame her to think about her second home going up in flames but Jason was right, it can be replaced and she would make the bastard pay that did this to her.

The ride home was silent, but comfortable. They were holding hands and every now and then, they would steal little glances over at each other, God they were acting like two teenagers. Sick. They had been rough, mind blowing sex for the past few weeks and now it was the sweet part of the stage. Well no more, after they told Sonny the truth, she was going to take him to his penthouse and have her way with him on every surface possible. Looking over at Jason, as they made their way up to the elevator, she knew that he caught on to what she was feeling and suddenly the elevator was 20 degrees hotter.

But when they opened the penthouse door to see Sonny standing there engrossed with the TV, the living room was at freezing as they stood there and watched... themselves on the screen. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ They were caught, someone had taped them and sent it to Sonny. At this point, it didn't matter who did it although she could take a good guess, it didn't matter why, the only thing that mattered was the man that they were now facing. She dared to look at him, to look at the man that she had married, it didn't matter that she didn't loved him or that he didn't love her, she betrayed him. Plain and simple. Not knowing what to say or do, she took a tentative step towards him as she tried to find her voice. "Sonny, I..."

 **"** **NO!"** He immediately held up his hand to stop her. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear anything from her. The woman that he cared about, the woman that he married, the woman that he thought of his friend, the woman that promised that she would never cheat on him, it didn't matter that she didn't love him, where was the trust, the friendship, the family that they were committed too. He looked beside her to his best friend, his enforcer, he was practically his own brother...how could they do this to him? How could they have betrayed him?

"Sonny, please..." She tried again but was once again shut down harshly.

"NO! You don't get to speak now." Sonny growled barely managing to keep his anger under control.

Marching towards them, Sam braced herself for the attack, Sonny had never laid a hand on her and never raised his voice but there was a first time for everything. She felt Jason stiffen next to her, she knew he thought the same thing, but what she didn't expect was for him to open the penthouse door and call out for Max and Milo. Sam was scared, no more than that, she was petrified and what she heard next had her body trembling with fear. Not for her life but for her heart.

"I want you guys to grab Michael and Morgan and take them to park, somewhere, anywhere, just get them the hell away from this place." He stepped back, bumping his shoulder roughly at Jason. He was itching for a fight, but Sonny knew that Jason wasn't going to give it to him. No, he was too much of a gentleman, but not enough to embarrass and betray his friend by fucking his wife. He wanted this all out, wanted to know how long they have been doing this to him, wanting the full story, but he didn't want the kids to hear this.

Sam's heart immediately sank at hearing his command. He was taking the boys away from her, she knew it, and when she saw the apologetic look on the guards' face as they passed by, they only confirmed it. She looked over at Sonny as he grabbed the remote and turned off the television so that they boys wouldn't see it on their way out. She stood there and held the tears back as best as she could, she didn't want to cry in front of them, she didn't want them to know that her heart was breaking, the only thing keeping her together was the feel of Jason's strength pouring into her. Her knees almost buckled as she heard Morgan's faint cry, no doubt cranky from having being woken up. Every instinct was screaming for her to run to him, but the cold look on Sonny's face had her legs frozen in place. At seeing them come down the stairs, she took a deep breath to compose herself. She opened out her arms and welcomed the sweet little boy that first plowed into her.

"Sam! I'm so glad that you're ok, you are ok, right? You look ok? Dad said that you were hurt but not to worry, he said that you were going to be fine. And you are!" He hugged her waist as tight as she held him. "I'm so glad that you're home." She couldn't help the tear that escaped. She was home, for now. She raised her hand and hurriedly wiped the tear away.

"Hey it's ok, I'm fine, see..." She stepped back smiling as she held his tender face in her hands. "I'm perfectly healthy, it was just an accident." She was about to hold him again but stopped short at seeing the anger on her husband's face. "You know what though, I am kinda tired, why don't you and your brother go with Max and Milo to the park. That way I could get some rest." She didn't care about the disapproval on Sonny's face, it wouldn't matter anyways in a little while, she just needed to hold the boys to her. She pulled Morgan out of Milo's arms and held that little boy to her body. One held Morgan and the other held Michael. "I love you boys so much..." She gave each one a kiss on the head, inhaling their scents, memorizing this moment. No matter what Sonny did to her, she would always have this. She leaned close enough to Jason so that he too would feel their two small warm bodies against his as well. This was their secret family, this was everything she had ever wanted and it was just about to go away.

"Max, take the boys!" Sonny called out, his patience was gone, he needed to have a talk with his wife and his enforcer.

She wanted to hate Sonny for this, wanted to hate him for taking the boys away from her but she understood, he didn't want them to hear when they were about to have this fight. She tried to hold back the tears, tried to be strong, but when Morgan cried out "Momma" and held his tiny hands out to her as Milo and Max took the boys away, the tears broke free as the sob escaped her lips as soon as they walked out the door. "Please Sonny, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, we didn't want you to find out this way.

"How long has this been going on? When did it start?" He calmly asked.

"I'm sorry..."

 **"** **WHEN!?"** He flung the remote that was clenched in his hands across the room, barely missing the two of them as it shattered up against the wall.

At seeing Sam distressed, it was Jason that spoke after Sonny's outburst. "Since you went to South America." Jason felt bad, he really did, but there wasn't much he could say to Sonny so that he wouldn't feel betrayed. He would take the full blame onto himself, he started it, he should've spoken up and told the truth from the beginning. And now he was afraid that Sam was going to suffer for it.

Sonny couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was having a hard time wrapping the two of them having an affair behind his back. "So you've been fucking my wife ever since you came back!? **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME**!"

"This wasn't about you Sonny." Jason tried to remain calm, he didn't want to provoke the older man any further. He took a solid step forward, blocking Sam from Sonny's wrath. It didn't matter that he was his friend, he was going to protect the woman that he loved. "We didn't do this to hurt you, it wasn't planned, it just happened. I'm sorry you found out this way, you deserved to hear the truth from us, and we were going to tell you..."

"The truth? The truth is that you betrayed me, BOTH of you, and for what, for meaningless sex..."

"We love each other!" Sam stepped passed Jason, she wasn't sure where she found her courage, she just couldn't stand it that Sonny called what her and Jason was meaningless. "It wasn't just sex Sonny, we love each other, we are IN love with each other and we want to be together."

Sonny looked on with pained eyes as once again a woman that he cared about, that he married betrayed him by cheating on him with another man. Except it wasn't Sam that he was seeing, it was flashes of the night that Carly had left him that ran through his mind. "I loved you and you betrayed me." Blinking rapidly to correct his vision, he focused on Sam again. "After everything that I have done for you..."

" **NO!** You don't get to play the victim here! This marriage saved us both, I did as much for you and your organization as you have done for me." She felt Jason's hand on her back to settle her down, but she wouldn't have it, she had been bottling everything inside of her for too long. Shrugging Jason's hand off in order to concentrate, she walked closer to Sonny. "If you really want to talk about betrayal, than start looking in the mirror Sonny! You have betrayed me from the very beginning, and it only got worse. How many times were you thinking about Carly when you were with me? How many times did you picture her while you were sleeping with me? But I understood, she was your wife and you loved her." Sam lowered her voice and tried to calm down. "We were friends, you were my best friend Sonny, so I shut my mouth and let you grieve, let you deal with it in your own time, in your own way. I cared about you and I vowed to help you. You don't think I've noticed how many times you pull out Carly's picture from your desk to stare at it, I've seen the longing in your eyes, and every time I try to get you back into the real world, you take off. You shut down on me, on the boys..."

" **DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THEM TO ME!** You certainly weren't thinking about them when you were fucking their uncle..." Deep down he knew that she was right, he still loved Carly and missed her, but he wasn't ready to accept what they had done to him just yet.

" **I LOVE THEM!** We would never do anything to hurt them, but this..." She motioned between them. "What we have, this marriage, it isn't real, but it worked. As long as we kept love out of it, it worked, but it wasn't right. I met Jason, we fell in love and we want to be together..."

For a moment there was silent, but only for a moment. He was not going to accept them, no matter what Sam said. He wasn't ready to deal with his real feelings, betrayal was still strong within him. "Fine. You want to be together, than be together... and get the fuck out of my house."

Fear was over taking the anger and confidence that she felt. If she was out of the house, she was out of the boys' lives. "What about the boys?" She took a step back, leaning towards Jason's strength.

" **MY** boys will be fine without you."

"NO! Sonny please..."

It broke Jason's heart at hearing the pain and anguish in her voice when she yelled out, Sonny was doing the one thing that frightened her, taking his two little nephews away from her. They weren't hers biologically, so she had no claim to them, but she loved them as if they were own. Jason had seen the capacity of Sam's love for them, he knew that without a doubt that they would thrive and be treasured in her care. "No Sonny you can't do that to them, to Sam. You can't separate them this way, especially so soon after losing their mother."

"Well you should have fucking thought about that before you fucked my wife. Those are MY boys and they'll get over it..."

"Don't do this please Sonny, I never meant to hurt you, Michael and Morgan mean the world to me..." Sam couldn't fight the tears that stained her cheeks. She was barely hanging on to the control that she had. "I love them... and they love me... please, we're adults, we can work this out..."

"There's nothing to work out." Sonny growled out than took a moment to breathe. "Now get out."

"Sonny, please..."

"I said **GET OUT**!" He couldn't stand there any longer, couldn't stand the tears in her eyes, the hurt he saw, the hurt and betrayal that he was feeling. But she was right, he had betrayed her long ago, he often did think of Carly, he tried to keep it out of the bedroom, but once in a while he would slip and her image would engulf him. The picture in his desk was his lifeline, he held onto what they had, it was a perfect life until she betrayed him, and now Sam had done the same.

She wanted to stand there and fight, wanted to make him see reason, but Jason was forcing her out the door. "Sam, come on, we need to go..." He pulled her out into the hallway.

"No Jason..." She tried to pry her arms from his grasp. "We need to talk to him... he needs to understand... he can't keep the boys away..." She was choking on her sobs, the tears only intensified, as did the pain in her heart. "They need me Jason..." And just as she was about to walk back into her home, the door was slammed in her face. She stood still, frozen in place, staring at the door as the tears silently fell, and she spoke in a soft whisper that Jason could barely hear. "And I need them."

Jason's heart was breaking and the guilt he felt only intensified, he loved her more than anything and he hated what this had done to her. He hated what Sonny had done to her, and more than that, he HATED the bastard that sent that DVD in the first place. Alcazar was going to die tonight, he was going to finish it himself, but first he needed to take care of the woman he loved. "Sam, come on baby, let's go inside... Sam..." The tears in her eyes pained him, and the words pained him more as she looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry..." Not being able to stand the distance any longer, he engulfed her in a tight hug, his arms creating a safe haven for her, protecting her, shielding her from the pain. "There's nothing to be sorry for, we just need to give him some time alone, Sonny won't do anything to hurt those boys, he just needs time Sam... I promise you that I'll fix this baby, I promise." He kissed her forehead and pulled back enough to encircle his arms around her and carry her into his own home. Setting her down on the couch, he sat back and pulled her to him. Only when she was comfortable, did her sobs break free, she cried as she held on to his shirt while he stroked her back and he vowed that he would make things right. Sonny wasn't going to keep his nephews away from him or from her, he just had to find a way to make him see reason. But first, he needs to take care of the outside threat that has been wreaking havoc on his family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was breaking his heart to see her this way, see the pain in her watery eyes and tear streaked cheeks, hear the pain in her sobs, feel her body shaking from fear of losing those two precious boys, this thing with Sonny was destroying her and it was killing him. Jason always took pride in being able to fix things, fix out of control situations, handle life and death situations, always be focused, always in control but he could never fix Sonny's emotions. Sonny had always been a loose cannon, suffering from Bi Polar disorder, he had to be on medications to control his outrageous and sometimes violent mood swings. And Jason was always there to make sure that his friend always remained under control, but today, today was different. The last time he had Sonny this way was he found out that Carly, the woman he loved and married was cheating on him with his greatest enemy. Jason took a deep breath, cursing at how the situation with Sam was almost the same, except Sonny loved Carly with his whole heart, she was his soul mate, they had been in love with each other. And from what Jason gathered from Sonny's current situation, he loved Sam but wasn't really in love with her, and certainly not the same as he felt for Carly, he was replacing her. But the one major thing in common was the betrayal. Betrayal was betrayal and no matter how you spun it, the facts remained the same, they cheated on Sonny and they got caught.

His fists tightened in anger as he thought about Alcazar all over again, the son of a bitch played them well. Really well. The high jacked shipment, the explosion, the DVD, Alcazar played them like a fucking violin. It was all a setup, everything that had been happening all at once was a huge setup, he just wasn't sure what the end game was. What was Alcazar hoping to accomplish from all of this? Get Sonny so frazzled that he wouldn't be able to think straight? Take over the territory? Well whatever he was doing, it was working. He didn't need a pink slip to know that he was fired, Sonny saw what he did as betrayal and Jason knew that he was no longer welcome into the business. Without his enforcer, Sonny was definitely out in the open, leaving him vulnerable, ripe for the picking. But Jason had made a vow long time ago that he would forever protect Sonny and his family, or die trying. He just hoped that Sonny would at least give him a chance to prove that even though the betrayal was choking thick in the air, Jason would still do everything in his power to make sure that those two innocent boys would still have their father coming home to them.

Looking down at the sleeping broken hearted beauty in his arms, his heart clenched painfully again. She had been through so much in her life, and she certainly didn't need this. Neither did those boys. They both needed each other and Jason vowed that he would make this right. He would have to go to Sonny and pray that the man had an ounce of understanding left in his irrational thinking. It pissed him off at how selfish the bastard could be, yeah he had the right to feel betrayed, but he should never involve the kids. They had already gone through one painful divorce and custody hearing, they didn't need to deal with the fallouts of the second one. Yeah Sam didn't have any legal rights to those boys since they weren't hers biologically, he just hoped that Sonny would be able to put aside his own anger and hurt, for Michael and Morgan.

Moving the fallen silky hair from her face, Jason watched as she slowly and delicately fluttered her long dark lashes open to reveal the pain and heartache in her beautiful bitter chocolate eyes. His heart tightened once again, he never wanted to see her hurt. "I love you baby, and I promise to make this all better." He whispered softly as he lowered his mouth and gently claimed her lips in a soft slow kiss. He was content to have her in his arms, overjoyed that they had pronounced their love for one another, she was his, his alone and he vowed that he would forever make her happy or die trying. She was his life now and he would cherish her always.

Their delicate kiss was suddenly interrupted by a loud pounding against the door. Jerking out of each other's embrace, Jason jumped to the door with his hand behind his back ready to pull his gun free in case of danger. "Jason! It's Max! Open up!" He heard Max call loudly out to him in between the fists pounding on the door. Looking back at Sam, he pulled his hands free to signal to her to calm down when he noticed her body tight as it prepared for a fight. Unlocking the door, he yanked it open just before Max was about to start another round of pounding. Stepping aside, the guard pushed passed him in desperate need to be heard.

"You've gotta do something Jason, this shit just got serious..." Max told him as he watched Jason close the door and walk to stand next to Sam. He took in her appearance and hated what had transpired. He loved her, Max and Milo thought of her just like their sister and they had always protected as such. Even when other guards made the mistake of disrespecting her by ogling at her or making comments about how hot she was, Max and Milo always made sure to shut them up. She was a very important person, not just because she was Sonny's wife, but because she was their family. He couldn't help but say, "I'm so sorry Sam... Mr. C... he just..."

Giving her bodyguard and trusted friend a soft smile, she tried to reign in his guilt, he had nothing to feel sorry for. "It's ok Max, this wasn't your fault, I should be the one apologizing by putting you in this position." She leaned in closer to Jason, grateful for his strength and recalled Max's first words when he stormed in. "Tell us what happened?"

"Sonny went after Alcazar." He blurted out looking directly at Jason.

"What? When?" Jason knew that Sonny may have been irrational but this was worse than he thought. "He should've waited." He hurried to the closet and pulled the lock box down that kept his extra gun and clips.

"He's alone, he's fucking lost it Jason..."

"Max!" Jason called out to keep his friend to focus. "Tell me what happened."

Max took a deep breath. "After we left here earlier, you know when you guys came home and Sonny saw the DVD..." He moved along quickly when he saw Jason wave his hand impatiently for Max to get to the point. "We took the boys to the park and four of Alcazar's men came out of nowhere, they had their guns out Jason... they had their fucking guns out and pointed it two innocent children, their just fucking CHILDREN, but they didn't give a damn." He heard Sam's gasp but pressed on, hating to see the fear in her eyes. She only felt fear when it was about the boys, never for herself. "Oh man, Morgan was so scared, he held on me so tight and Michael, Michael was completely frozen on the spot..."

"THEIR FUCKING INNOCENT!" Jason roared as he slammed down the lid to the box and angrily shoved into his armed leather jacket. "THAT BASTARD!" He kicked the desk hard, shoving it a few inches back. "What happened?"

"Are the boys ok? Oh God they must be so scared..." Sam trembled with fear, hating that the violence in Sonny's life touched those two angels. They should've never been involved, no woman and children.

"They're ok, we got them out of their and took them to Emily at Wyndemere. I called a few guards over there to make sure they're safe. Michael is ok now, he didn't understand what was happening, only that some bad guys were there, he didn't know that they were sent by Alcazar." He tried to reassure her, then turned to Jason. "This is bad Jason, Sonny is out of his mind, he stormed out of here and went after Alcazar, alone. He wouldn't even wait for the guards, he just grabbed his gun and ran out."

"Let's go. Call everyone who is available and tell them to meet us at Alcazar's, we need to get Sonny out." Jason grabbed his keys off the desk and opened the door. "Sam, stay here..."

"NO Jason, I'm coming with you and don't bother arguing." She ran across the hall and grabbed the spare gun that she kept in the bottom desk drawer. She still had the same clothes that she had on from last night but thankfully they were at least in one piece. Having no time to change, she tucked her gun into her waistband, extra clips in her pockets and ran out the door. She may not be in love with Sonny, but she did care about him, he saved her life long ago and now it was time to repay that favor.

***********************************************************

He had gone too far, his motherfucking enemy had gone too far. It's one thing to come after him, but to come after his family, first Sam and now the boys. He felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her. He cared about her, maybe not loved her but he did care about her. If was honest with himself, he never did love her, only the idea of her, the idea of a complete family. Carly had ruined all women for him, he loved more than he could ever have imagined but her betrayal destroyed his heart, destroyed his thoughts about all women until he met Sam. She was right, he sometimes did think about Carly when they were together, he pictured making love to Carly, Carly moaning his name. He wasn't really upset that Sam chose Jason, he was more upset at the betrayal of it all, the lies, the sneaking around behind his back. He wanted Sam and Jason to be happy, he just couldn't stand the hurt that their lies cost him. So he lashed out, and he cut her deep where he knew the pain would forever be fresh, he took the boys away from her. After he threw them out of his home, he went upstairs and trashed their bedroom, not his and Sam's but his and Carly's. It was the last string that broke on his self control when he heard Max and Milo rush in and tell him about the situation with his boys in the park. Alcazar took away his first wife and now he was threatening his children. He will kill the bastard.

Sneaking into the study, Sonny walked menacingly towards him with grin on his face. So much for his security, the guards were lacking big time and you had to wonder how the idiot was ever a threat. "You took Carly away from, you tried to kill Sam, and now you're after my boys... HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM! THEIR INNOCENT!"

Alcazar wasn't shocked to see Sonny standing before him with gun, he knew this would happened, it was only a matter of time, and after he deals with Corinthos, he was going to have a long talk with his guards about security. "You left me no choice..."

"There is always a choice! How could you do it? How could you threaten Carly's boys? God if she was alive..."

"SHE'S NOT! No thanks to you, you KILLED HER!" Alcazar knocked the chair back as he jumped up to point his own gun at Sonny when they both heard gunfire explode throughout the house.

"For the last fucking time, I had nothing to do with it! Look to your own fucking enemies! The Lopez brothers were after you for years. I TOOK THEM OUT! I avenged Carly's death! NOT YOU!" He kept firm hold on his gun and firm aim at Alcazar as he rounded the desk. They stood face to face, gun to gun. He could hear the gunfire, men screaming out orders, Jason came for him. "It's over Alcazar, you threatened my family and now you're done."

"What family? You lost your family the first second your wife spread her legs for Morgan." He sneered out and stood his ground just as the door burst open.

Sam couldn't believe the scene that was before her. Sonny was in a standoff with Alcazar. She watched with bated breaths as Jason and his men circle around Alcazar, caging him in. All guns were pointed to the man the middle, ready to shoot, ready to destroy the enemy just as they had destroyed the house and all the men inside. Alcazar's organization was demolished, and only one stood standing, their cowardly, bastard of a leader that threatened two innocent little children. Ignoring Jason's shouts at Alcazar to put the gun down, Sam directed her voice to Sonny. "It's over, come on, just back away from him Sonny, Alcazar has nowhere else to go." It was a soft whisper, a gentle caress to ease the beast that was raging within him. He was all fired up to shoot but that would only cause Alcazar to shoot as well.

"No, this ends now." He told her, never taking his gaze off his enemy.

Knowing that he had lost, Alcazar made his final statement. "You're right, it does end now." Alcazar took aim and fired.

Sonny saw it, the sudden jerk of movement in his hand to the left. "NO!" He yelled out as he threw himself in the line of fire that was directed to Sam. Gunfire exploded around them and he didn't have to look to see that Alcazar was finally dead. He made sure that Sam was safe, before he rolled off of her. And as the adrenaline wore off, he felt it. Blind numbing pain radiated from his chest. He didn't have to see the blood pouring out of his chest to know that he had been shot, he didn't have to hear the frantic cries around him to know that his friends, that his family were calling out to him in panic. He could feel their hands. Her hands. Her soft hands running through his hair, whispering to him that everything was going to be ok. He knew the truth. It wasn't going to be ok, he could feel it, he knew. Everything started to fade around him, but for some reason he wasn't afraid. He could see a ray of white light coming towards him, he focused on it, it wasn't just light, it was a figure, a woman, tall with blond hair, not just any woman, his woman, his Carly. He was almost with Carly again. Looking up, he reached out to the woman that was holding him, his wife, his friend, Sam. "It's ok... shhh... don't cry..."

"Oh God, Sonny please just hold on, we'll get you out of here... Jason! We're losing him!..." Looking back down to the man that saved her life again, she brushed her hands over his hair and caressed his face as Jason and his men worked frantic to stop the bleeding. She knew why they weren't moving him, knew why they all looked as though it was the end. It was a fatal wound. "Shhh... it'll be ok..."

"I know..." He whispered out as he gently reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry... for everything... please forgive me..." He tried to hold out the pain, hold out the darkness long enough for a moment to say goodbye.

"No, there's nothing to forgive." She kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for lying to you, for betraying you..."

"No..." He reached for her hand. "You just fell in love..." He reached out for Jason's hand and squeezed tight at the feel of his best friends hand in his. His brother. "Take care of each other, and... and take care of our boys..." He could feel himself fading.

"Please Sonny just hold on... the boys need you... we need you..."

"You have each other... just promise me that you will always take care of them, love them... they're safe now, Alcazar can't hurt them anymore... just promise me... promise me..." When he heard them say their promises, Sonny was gone with Carly's name on his lips. The darkness set in only to be washed away by the sudden light that engulfed him and the small feminine hand that held his. He finally had his Carly back and nothing was going to take her away again.

They held on to him as he took his final breath. Sonny was so many things to the people now around him, their leader, their friend, their brother, and he was her best friend, her husband. As his soul left his body, she did the only thing she could, she let go. Looking up at the men that surrounded him, Max and Milo held their heads down as they said a prayer, Jason reached out and carefully closed Sonny's eyes, told his friend goodbye and promised to care for his family, then reached out for her. She threw herself instantly into his embrace, desperately needing his comfort, from the man she loved. Their friend was gone. Lifting her up as Max and Milo carried Sonny out of the house, they headed for home, home to the two boys that were going to have their little hearts broken again. They lost their mother a year ago, their father tonight, but somehow they would make it through, together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

 **3 Months Later**

"Michael! Let's go it's time for breakfast!" Sam called out after she finished pouring cereal and milk into a bowl. It had been a week since they moved into their new home and Sam was still trying to get used to all the shiny new appliances in her brand new state of the art kitchen. The same rules applied in her new home as well: 1. Never touch the stove, 2. Never touch the microwave, unless you're making popcorn and you have to make sure that you push the button once, 3. Never put anything in the oven without grownup supervision, 4. (Thanks to a new coffee incident) Make sure to put the pot of coffee in the coffee maker when making some. If she broke any of these then she was surely banned from the kitchen for good.

"Coming Sam, I just had to put on my socks." Michael came around the corner dropping his book bag on the floor and plopped down in his seat at the kitchen table. "Are you going to be there for the science fair?" He asked as he pulled the bowl to him and started to eat.

"Of course! Jason, Morgan and I will be up front cheering you on. You worked really hard on that buddy and you deserve first prize." She said ruffling up his hair then promptly fixing it.

"Thanks for working on it with me." He smiled brightly when she smiled and said "Anytime." He started to giggle before he shoved more cereal in his mouth. "Wasn't it funny when Uncle Jason electrocuted himself?" He laughed harder thinking about his big, strong uncle jump six feet in the air after he touched the home made project.

"Yeah, there's something you should know about your uncle. He's a great cook but sucks at the science stuff, that's when you come to me." She laughed along with him thinking about that day. Michael's class had to do science projects for their Science Fair. It was split by their grades, and each kid in that grade gets a prize for placing 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Michael chose to make lightning so Sam had helped him out and when it came time to test it, they used Jason.

She stood back and watched him in moment of silence as he continued to eat his cereal. She was glad to hear him laugh, he had been through so much and it was incredible to see that smile on his face. Three months ago they had to break the news to him that his father passed away. It was the worst day of Sam's life. He cried, he screamed, he shut down and locked himself up in his room. A few hours later he had come down to ask 'Why?'. Not knowing how much to tell him, Sam and Jason stayed as close to the truth as possible without the horrible details. They told him that Sonny wanted to stop those bad men that they saw in the park, that he saved their lives and was accidently shot. He had cried some more until he was too exhausted to hold up his tired body and fell asleep in Sam's lap. She felt guilty for playing her part in all this, after all, Sonny died protecting her. She had her own breakdown after putting Michael in his own bed, she cried in Jason's lap. A week after the funeral, Diane had come over to give them Sonny's will, leaving the business to Jason and the rest of his personal belongings and penthouse to Sam. He had custody papers arranged so that Sam would be their legal guardian. The will and the custody papers were both rewritten and drawn up the day that Sonny died. Diane had informed them that Sonny had called her after finding out about Sam and Jason's affair along with the men that threatened his boys in the park, and updated his will. It hit both Sam and Jason like a ton of bricks, Sonny knew that he was never going to make it out of Alcazar's house alive. It gave them some sort peace that Sonny had forgiven them enough to make sure that the boys stayed with her.

A week after that Michael had woken up from another horrific nightmare where both Sam and Jason died along with his father. He was so shaken up that they decided that he needed to talk to someone. They had made an appointment with Dr. Lainey Winters that next day and Michael has been going ever since. Jason was hesitant at first, but slowly came around when he saw how much progress Michael had made being able to talk to someone. The nightmares had stopped.

As far as her relationship with Jason, they had decided to take things slower in front of the boys. She didn't want to confuse them anymore than they already were. They all had to find a way to adjust to a life without Sonny in it, he was a big part of their lives even if it was only on the weekends, they barely saw their father during the week. A week ago, they finally decided that they would take the next step in their relationship, Jason and Sam bought a house together right by the Quartermaine's with Max and Milo in tow next door. After Sonny died, Jason realized that Michael and Morgan couldn't take to lose another parent in their lives, so he had sold his entire business over to Johnny Zaccara, keeping only the coffee business and the casinos on the island. He kept a few guards on payroll, such as Max, Milo, Cody and a few others just to prevent any old enemies from hurting his family. Just because you're out of the business doesn't mean evil couldn't touch you.

"Sam?" Michael called as he looked up thoughtfully at his step mom, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to marry Uncle Jason?"

"Where did that come from?" Sam watched him to gage his emotions. She was always careful to try not to say something that would upset him. It was hard at first, but after a couple months, they didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I don't know, I just think that you should. I know you miss my dad, I miss him too, but Lainey said that it's ok to miss him you'll always have your memories. So I think it's time for you and Uncle Jason to make new memories."

"Well that's really smart." She pulled him into a hug. "So how should we make new memories?" She asked knowing what was coming. Ever since she talked about missing her brother, hoping to ease his little heart on how to deal with grief, he's been obsessed with going to Hawaii.

"Well..." He scrunched his face pretending to think hard. "I think that we should go somewhere... like... Hawaii, that way you and Uncle Jason could get married and..."

"You finally get that trip that you've been begging for." Seeing him giggle clenched her heart. "You know you don't have to try so hard, we've already planned to go on Christmas break."

"Really?" His smile lit up the entire kitchen, jumping up for joy and shouting "Yes!"

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped, especially when Morgan came running into the kitchen naked from the waist down. "Morgan! Where's your diaper? And where's Jason?" She asked looking up just in time to see Jason come running around the corner out of breath with a clean diaper in hand.

"Come here you!" Jason feigned anger and tried to hide his smile when Morgan ran behind Sam trying to hide from him giggling the whole time. "I'm going to huff and puff and... put your diaper on!" He roared pretending to be the big bad wolf in Morgan's favorite bed time story.

The giggles and laughter filled up the room even more now that Jason was chasing a butt naked Morgan around the kitchen island, Michael was doubled over in laughter holding onto the kitchen table, and Sam laughed enjoying her family in her new home.

*************************************

Hours later coming back from a huge celebration from Kelly's after Michael won first place at the First Grade Science Fair, both boys were in bed passed out. They were completely worn out from all the excess energy they burned off from eating Mike's huge ice cream sundaes. All the Quartermaine's were there along with a few of their friends and favorite guards to enjoy and celebrate the deserved award. Her and Jason couldn't have been more proud, even Michael made some quick cash from his Great Grandfather Edward when he played a joke and shocked the hell out of Tracy without her knowing, the entire place went up in a roar of laughter and laughed harder when she threatened to file a lawsuit and threaten him out of the great Quartermaine will.

The biggest surprise was when Jason got down on his knee and asked her to marry him in front of the whole family. She had looked at Michael and knew that that was why he was talking about it earlier that morning, his wink gave it away, sneaky devil. Of course her answer was 'Yes', she wanted nothing more than to marry the man she loved and help raise those two beautiful boys that Sonny gifted her with. From there, came an argument about where the wedding was to take place, when, and much to Jason's dismay, his grandfather talked about them working on a new addition to the family. Although another child would have been great, it just wasn't the right time. But, it was great to see Jason open up to his family some more, he needed it as much as the Quartermaine's needed Michael and Jason back in their lives. They said that she was to thank, but Sam new that it was only a matter of time when Jason would come around to accept them if they accepted him unconditionally.

Making her way out of their bathroom, Sam stood in the doorway with just a black silk robe on that stopped just below her thighs with nothing underneath, satisfied at seeing Jason's eyes darken with desire.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered out to her as he stood. "Do we really have everything we've ever wanted? Each other, a family, our future?" He huskily asked as his hand encircled her and traced the length of her spine leaving a delicious chill from its path. His eyes glowed bright in the soft glow from the candles that he had lit while she was in the other room.

It seemed surreal, to have everything that she had always wanted. She had most with Sonny but she was missing the most important detail, love. Now with Jason, she had it all and she was afraid that she was indeed dreaming. "I hope not." She whispered as she rose to her toes and lightly kissed his sweet lips.

He groaned at the contact and pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips more forcefully against hers, not taking a second to thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth to mate. They'd barely made it to the bed before Jason had slipped the robe from her creamy shoulders. It pooled around to her waist, giving him easy access to her full beautiful breasts, he groaned at the magnificent sight, desperate to feel them. He trailed his hands over her soft silky skin before cupping the sweet mound in his hands. As he caressed each curve, he memorized every delicious detail, every catch of her breath, every skip of her pulse, every flutter of her eyes. Her hands tugged at his shirt, desperate for it to come off, but he barely noticed. He knew nothing but the hard little peaks that were pressed up against his palm and between his fingers. He squeezed gently and Sam moaned into his kiss. Dipping his head, Jason pulled one tight peak into his mouth then lapped at it with his tongue. His cock twitched beneath his jeans when she moaned louder and fisted her fingers into his hair, effectively holding him in place.

"I want to touch you." She whispered into the darkness between her deep moans, loving the feel of him against her, giving her a slight pinch of pain before melting her body with pleasure.

Pulling back for only a moment, Jason quickly tugged his shirt over his head and went back to loving her hardened pink nipples. She almost screamed when she felt him deliciously scrape the peaks with his teeth, but held it back instead in need to be quiet, choosing instead to rake over his back with her nails.

"Jason, please..." She pleaded no longer being able to wait.

She felt so good in his arms, so right, just perfect for him. With a flick of his wrist, the tie came undone and the robe fell away leaving her completely naked. Gloriously beautifully naked and wet, he could smell her desire. "How wet are you for me, Sam?" He slid a hand between her legs and felt his fingers coated in her warm juices. "Oh yeah, baby, so wet..."

She gasped at the invasion when she felt his fingers probing her entrance, shamelessly she rolled her hips and ground against his hand, moaning at the feel of his fingers entering into her as his palm rubbed up against her clit. Needing him in the worst way, she ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest as she slid them lower down his abs and straight to the button of his jeans. He let his head fall back slightly as he relished her touch and the feel of her warm hands explore his body, undo his jeans and slip that warm hand around his hardened cock. He picked up the pace with his hand, rubbing furiously against her clit as she squeezed and stroked him harder. He looked on as her head rolled back, her eyes fluttered, her mouth parted and he knew that she was close, cupping her face with his free hand, Jason dove into her mouth with his tongue to silence the scream that almost broke free as she surrendered to the orgasm that racked her body.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, he pulled her hand from his cock, almost whimpering at the loss of contact and shoved his jeans and briefs down to the floor. Stepping out of them, he pulled her into another hard kiss as he backed her up and placed her on the bed. He crawled up and settled himself between her creamy thighs. She ran her hands up over his arms, wanting to feel him on top of her. He repositioned his hips and the broad tip of his cock nestled against her opening. Feeling her hands caress his ass, he thrust himself inside of her in one fluid motion. They both groaned out in pleasure at the feel, neither of them moved for endless seconds. When he felt her hips moved against him, silently urging him to make love to her, he slowly pulled back and thrust back into her harder. Sam angled her hips and he sank deeper with each thrust. He nuzzled her neck, as his chest grazing the hardened peaks of her nipples, eliciting more moans from them. He pumped his cock into her faster and faster, harder and harder. She wrapped her legs around him, taking each hard thrust, moaning louder, growing closer to the edge. She felt the pressure about to burst, heard his throaty grunts as he thrust into her with everything he had. He angled his hips again, going deeper, and just as he pumped hard she moaned out her pleasure as she exploded all around him, moaning out his name. "Jason... uhhhhh..." Feeling her warm juices coat him, and her walls clench tight around him, Jason couldn't hold it any longer, his entire body clenched tight as he pumped hard and released into her, her name groaning off of his lips. "Oh... Sammm..." He collapsed against her as her soft hands rubbed his back, loving the weight of him on her. Rolling over, Jason pulled her against him, holding her tight, enjoying the feel of her warm body wrapped up in his. "I love you." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her head.

"I love you too." Sam whispered as she pulled up and kissed his lips. Snuggling up against him, she placed her head on his chest and hugged him to her as he held her tight. Closing her eyes, she relished every minute of her life. Her PI business was in full bloom, she was finally engaged to the man she loved, the feel of him beside her and her two adorable boys down the hall safe and asleep. Her life was a dream. One she hoped that she would never wake up from.

 **THE END**


End file.
